Kumo's Child of Prophecy
by maddy.ff89
Summary: Naruto, Only child of the Minato and Kushina among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent a war.Will she be able to unlock her chakra and find the love and acceptance that she always wanted?Godlike,Neglected,Sharingan,Wood,Rinnegan Naruto,Alive Minato,Kushina
1. Chapter 1: Child of prophecy is born

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

Chapter 1: Child of prophecy is born

Elemental Nations... A land which has witnessed many disasters, mighty warriors, great battles, bloody wars and may other things. A land which has witnessed Kaguya Ootsutsuki's rise in power after eating the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Hamura Ootsutsuki battle with their mother and Juubi, battle between Indra Ootsutsuki and Asura Ootsutsuki, rise of Senju and Uchiha clans, clan wars era, rise of the hidden villages, battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, Great shinobi world wars and many other things.

This land has also produced many great warriors but some of them stand above everyone else. These warriors who have became the SS rank shinobi since the foundation of the hidden villages. These shinobi, who have became legends are:

Hashirama Senju, The God of Shinobi, founder and First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is known for his mastery over Wood Style Jutsu.

Madara Uchiha, clan head of the Uchiha clan, co-founder of the Leaf Village and candidate to the title of the First Hokage as well as great friend and rival of Hashirama Senju. He is known for his mastery of the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and also considered as bogeyman of the ninja world.

Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Brother of Hashirama Senju, known for his mastery over Water Style Jutsu. He's also known for creating various jutsu such as; **_Shadow Clone Jutsu, Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu, Summoning: Impure World Resurrection_** and many others.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is also called the Professor due to his knowledge and wisdom. He is known for his adamantium staff and mastery over various jutsus as well as collaboration jutsus. He is also known for teaching the three Sannin, consisting of: Greatest medic nin, Slug Princess Tsunade Senju; one of the greatest nukenin, snake Sannin Orochimaru; and last but not the least, the self proclaimed super pervert, Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

E, the Third Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He is also known as the only person, who has managed to reach a draw with a biju in a fight, without controlling, suppressing or sealing it.

And lastly, Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is known for his seal mastery and his two famous jutsus, **_Rasengan_** and **_Flying Thunder God_** **_Jutsu_**, which earned him his nickname "The Yellow Flash".

* * *

Today is October 10th, The day which will leave a lasting impression on not only the Leaf Village, but the whole Elemental Nations. Because, today is the day, when the Child of Prophecy is going to be born. Because, today is the day, when the wife of Minato Namikaze is going to give birth to their children in a secret place, away from the Leaf Village. This woman's name Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, who is also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Now many will ask, why she is giving the birth to their children outside of the Leaf Village? The reason is simple. Because, she is also the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

**Inside the cave**

Right now Kushina is lying on a table. She has just given birth to three children, one boy and two girls. Minato was trying to reseal the fox while Tsunade was stroking the youngest of the triplets. This child has beautiful red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. This child is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Jiraiya was making different funny faces to the only boy among the triplets Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. He also has red hair but, unlike his sister's, his eyes were purple like his mother's.

On the other side of the room was a nurse accompanied by Biwako Sarutobi, Wife of the Third Hokage. She was holding the eldest of the triplets, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. She has blond hair and ocean blue eyes like her father. But one thing that all three of the children have in common was three whisker-like birth marks on each of their cheeks.

"Hold it Kushina. We need to reseal the Kyuubi," Minato said. Clearly showing signs that he was trying his best to hold the Kyuubi at bay.

"But the children?" asked Kushina in a tired voice.

"Don't worry Kushina. We have them. You just concentrate on the Kyuubi," said Tsunade.

"Yeah! Don't worry Kushina. We have them safe and protected," said Jiraiya with a grin on his face while still playing with Menma.

Suddenly a voice unknown to all echoed through the room.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki Fourth Hokage," the masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with a kunai at her neck. Biwako and the nurse lay dead on the floor.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted.

'Biwako-sama' thought Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya sadly.

"Ok, just calm down! We can work this out," said Minato frightened. Concern evident in his eyes while all the while having a single thought in mind 'who the hell is he? How the hell has he managed to infiltrate the barrier and what happened to all the ANBU's who were guarding it?'.

"Speak for yourself Fourth. I am perfectly calm. Do you care about your child?" the masked man said.

"I do!" Minato replied.

"Then choose now Fourth Hokage," the masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab with the kunai. Suddenly in a yellow flash, Minato grabbed Naruto as the masked man made his way towards Kushina.

Jiraiya and Tsunade tried to intercept him. Jiraiya by making the **_Rasengan_** in his right hand while still holding the Menma in his left. The man walked straight through Jiraiya and his attack.

Tsunade tried to punch him through the wall, but the masked man passed through her as well.

"What?" both Jiraiya and Tsunade shouted in shock. The masked man grabbed Kushina and disappeared, but not before going through a half-tiger hand sign when sizzling was heard straight from Naruto's towel. Minato realizes there were five explosive tags placed in the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed Minato removes the blanket and teleports outside the cave. Jiraiya quickly gave Menma to Tsunade and went through hand seals for the summoning jutsu. **"Summoning Jutsu: Toad Mouth Bind"** shouted Jiraiya and summoned the stomach of the great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myoboku to protect himself, Tsunade and the children.

After the explosion went off, Minato rushed inside the cave only to find Jiraiya cancelling his Jutsu while Tsunade held both Menma and Mito in her arms protectively.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Minato slightly relived that both of his children are fine but internally he was concerned about Kushina.

"We are fine but you need to go and save Kushina," said Jiraiya.

"Ok but we need to inform the Third about what happened here. I will teleport both of you to the Namikaze mansion. Then, Jiraiya-sensei, you will go and inform the Third while Tsunade stays with the children and makes sure that nothing happens to them," said Minato.

"Ok! Let's go," Tsunade replied.

Then Minato teleported both of them to the Namikaze mansion and Jiraiya went to inform the Third Hokage immediately while Minato went to rescue Kushina.

All the children started crying as if sensing the grave situation. Tsunade tried to calm them down while saying "Don't worry! Nothing will happen to your mother. Your father already went to rescue her."

'I hope' she thought afterwards.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was relaxing inside his home in an armchair when suddenly Jiraiya appeared panting.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Minato and Kushina?" asked Hiruzen.

"I will explain everything now sensei, but first!" Jiraiya said. He then turned and looked at the ANBU and said, "Place the village on emergency orders. Evacuate the civilians."

"Hai!" the Anbu shouted.

Hiruzen stood and looked at Jiraiya who was looking at him with grim a expression.

"Prepare yourself… the Kyūbi is about to be unsealed if Minato fails."

**Meanwhile with the masked man and Kushina after the abduction**

Kushina was rooted in place, suspended in mid-air because of the fūinjutsu that is almost completely unsealed now. She was suspended above a lake; the fūinjutsu chained to the surrounding rocks, and in front of her stood the masked man.

"How does it feel Uzumaki Kushina?" he asked mockingly. She was trying her hardest to restrain the Kyūbi, but her hold was close to breaking completely.

"What are you after?" asked sweating Kushina.

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf village," replied the masked man.

"What?" Kushina asked disbelieved.

"I see! So the Fourth Hokage has incorporated his Hiraishin seal into the design of your seal. All so he would always be there to protect you. But I already managed to get you away from him and the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment?" asked the masked man.

"Now is the time then," the man said before making a hand sign. He channelled chakra through himself and his Sharingan and looked into Kushina's eyes. By doing that he's managed to make contact with the Kyuubi and put it under his control.

Inside the seal Kyuubi's eyes has changed to replicate the Sharingan and it proceeded to rip the chains that bound it to the floating moon like rock.

Kushina soon covered into the red chakra clock which took the shape of the fox. Soon a tail made of Kyuubi's chakra started to come out from the tail bone. but it didn't stop there as other tails soon started to form around the cloak. Soon all the nine tails has came out from her tail bone.

"Come forth Kyuubi," said the masked man.

Then the Kyuubi came out of seals and roared to the heavens. **"GGRRRUUUOOOOOAAAH"**.

"Let's head for the Leaf Village," said the masked man but stopped when the very tired voice of Kushina, who was lying flat on her stomach over a big rock said "Stop!"

"The Uzumaki clan is really something special. Even wrenching a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you. It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill his formar host." said the masked man.

Then Kyuubi raised its claw to crush the Kushina under it then brought it down for the final blow.

**_BOOM_**

The sound echoed through the entire area. But, there was no redhead beneath Kyuubi's paw.

She was in front of the Kyuubi carried by Minato in bridal style.

"A small flash of hope. But, it's too late because I already have the Kyuubi," said the masked man.

"Minato how are the children? Are they all right?" asked Kushina in a concerned voice.

"Yes! They are fine. I've put them somewhere safe and Tsunade is also guarding them," assured Minato.

"Minato stop him. ... ah ...Stop the Kyuubi... ah... They are headed for the leaf village," said Kushina while panting.

After that Minato flashed away with Kushina from that clearing leaving masked man with Kyuubi.

"Gone again! No matter. On to the Leaf," said masked man and disappeared from the clearing with a swirl that has originated from his right eye.

* * *

Minato appeared in the Namikaze mansion with Kushina.

"MINATO! KUSHINA!" shouted Tsunade after seeing them appear into the room.

"Tsunade! Heal her," said Minato while putting Kushina in bed with their children.

"What happened?" asked a worried Tsunade after the seeing the condition of her old student.

"That masked man has managed to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina and is planning on using it to destroy the Leaf Village," said Minato.

"WHAT!?" asked/exclaimed Tsunade in a shocked voice.

"Yes! And I've to go to stop that masked man and save the village," replied Minato.

"Ok, Minato! You go. I'll take care of them. Don't worry. Just concentrate on that masked man and the Kyuubi," said Tsunade.

"Minato! Thank you and good luck," said Kushina while hugging the children who were lying beside her.

Minato clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He glanced at his family.

"I'll be back before you know it," said Minato while picking up his cloak. Then he disappeared from the room in flash.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier on the streets of Konoha**

Kakashi and Gai were walking through the streets. The masked kid with the silver hair and Anbu outfit everyone knew as Kakashi had been assigned with watching Kushina in the shadows for months and this was a well-deserved day off. But not before being disturbed by the disturbing boy with the bowl-cut haircut and the green jumpsuit.

"Kakashi! I insist we have a youthful challenge! Rock-Paper-Scissors, perhaps? No, not youthful enough. PERHAPS A LAP AROUND KONOHA!"

"Gai, doesn't something seem off to you?" Kakashi asked, sensing something awful.

"You are trying to avoid the challenge! I must reclaim my place as top rival!" Gai shouted.

"I'm sorry Gai, did you say something?" Kakashi asked too innocently.

"Ugh! Curse you Kakashi and your cool and hip attitude!" Gai yelled to the sky.

* * *

**Inside an alley**

The masked man appeared in a swirl. Then suddenly he went through hand seals.

**"Summining Jutsu!" **he yelled while slamming his hand to the ground.

Suddenly in an explosion of smoke, Kyuubi appeared in all its glory and roared. **"GGRRRUUUOOOOOAAAH"**.

Ground ripped apart and shinobi went flying in every direction because of the power that Kyuubi generated through its roar. Kyuubi then started to smash the buildings left and right while creating a great havoc.

"It's the Kyuubi!" somebody shouted from the crowd as Kyuubi has continued the Leaf's destruction.

**With Mianto**

Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Monument, on his own head to be more precise.

Kyuubi has seen him and charged up his Tailed Beast Ball and launched the attack towards the Hokage Monument only for Minato to raise his Hiraishin Kunai to create a space time barrier. The barrier has absorbed the attack and a massive explosion occurred a few miles outside of the Leaf Village.

All of a sudden the masked man appeared behind Minato, but he (Minato) noticed him and brought his Kunai to kill him. But the attack passed through him. After the attack passed, the masked man caught Minato's hand and tried to absorb him in his pocket dimension. But Minato was quick enough to react on time and flashed away.

"Hmm! Talk about fast. He clearly is fast enough to avoid my attack. Next time I'll wrap him up as soon as I lay my hand on him," said the masked man. Then he too teleported to the Fourth's location.

**With Kyuubi**

A massive toad appeared in front of the Kyuubi. This toad was Gamaken, one of the three great battle toads. Riding on top of him was Jiraiya along with the Third Hokage and many squads of ANBUs, who were trailing behind them. The Third Hokage was wearing his battle gear along with his summon, Monkey King Enma in his adamantium staff form (A/N: Same as cannon) while Jiraiya was wearing his usual attire and had one small toads sitting on each of his shoulder. These were Shima and Fukasaku, Great Toad Elders of Mount Myoboku.

Jiraiya tried to use his **"Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan"** but Kyuubi stopped the attack with his tails and repelled it. Gamaken brought his sasumata down to smash it on the Kyuubi's head. But Kyuubi flicked away the attack with its tail.

Kyuubi then attacked Gamaken with his claw, but Gamaken brought his shield up just in time to block the attack. But even then the force of the attack was strong enough to push Gamken back a few meters.

**"Damn! He almost got me with that attack. If I was any clumsier then he would have made a hole in my stomach,"** said Gamaken.

Jiraiya appeared on top of Gamaken and said, "Don't sell yourself too short Gamaken. After all, the Kyuubi is not an ordinary foe. It is the strongest of all the biju."

**"He is right Ken. Just focus on pushing Kyuubi out of the village,"** said Fukasaku.

**"Ya Ken! Pa is right. Just focus for now,"** said Shima.

**"Ok. I'll try my best. But forgive me because I'm clumsy,"** replied Gamaken.

Meanwhile all the shinobi were firing Jutsu after Jutsu on the Kyuubi, But, the biju didn't even appear to be fazed by any of the attacks.

Gamaken leaped towards the Kyuubi and tackled it.

"Enma! Expand!" the voice of Hiruzen echoed throughout the battle field. His adamantium staff has expanded to epic proportions and managed to push back the Kyuubi out of the village.

* * *

**With Minato**

Minato reappeared near the Hokage Monument, not too far from the village. He was a little out of breath from the exertion he put himself through. When he caught his breath, he turned and was about to go to Konoha again when the masked man suddenly appeared before him.

"You won't escape me this time Fourth," said the man.

'My attack slipped right through him. Does he use the space time technique, too? Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. He defeated the ANBU squads handpicked by the Third Hokage and managed to infiltrate the barrier that we have created. On top of that he managed to separate us from Kushina, then took control of the nine tails after releasing it from Kushina and marched straight into the Leaf without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier. There is only one man that I can think of who can do all this,' thought Minato.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" asked Minato to the masked man.

"Oh! I don't know about that," replied the masked man.

"Why have you attached the Leaf?" asked Minato.

"Konoha's destruction. This could be called an attack on whim, or it was planned. I could say it was for war, or for peace," replied the masked man.

Minato stepped back, clearly shocked. He looked at the man before him who was now shrugging, as if warming up, then saw chains drop from that cloak of his. He looked ready to fight. Minato took a kunai from his pocket and prepared to engage him.

"This ends now!" Minato said before throwing his kunai at the masked man. The man simply gave a 'huff' of air and let the kunai phase through him, but not before seeing Minato charge in front of him with Rasengan in his hand. Minato was sure to land a hit, only for his attack to phase right through him as well.

"Too slow Fourth," the man said before pulled on his chains and whirling around to face him, only to find he had disappeared again. He sighed and turned to face the Hokage still within the clearing. He has the Rasengan still in his right hand and Hiraishin kunai in his left.

Minato charged towards the masked man. In mid way Minato has thrown his kunai. Minato moved as fast as the kunai, staying behind it and planning his attack carefully. The man ran to meet him, and let the kunai phase through him. When it was done, he stretched his hand and said, "I win."

**"Hiraishin, Level Two!"** Minato shouted and disappeared, appearing behind the man snatching his kunai between his fingers and slamming the Rasengan in his hands into the man.

'Damn it! He flew to the kunai from earlier,' thought the masked man.

Masked man jumped back but Minato appeared in front of him and stabbed him with the kunai he was holding in his left hand and paced his right hand on the man's check while shouting **"Contract Seal!"**

Masked man jumped back again and said to Minato "You truly deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage. You have managed to not only defeat me but pull the Kyuubi out of my control in one move. But some day it'll be mine again. The fox and this whole world will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open for me." With that said, he wrapped away leaving Minato alone in that clearing.

'Something tells me that he wasn't lying,' thought Minato.

* * *

**With Kyuubi**

"HOLD IT OFF UNTILL THE FOURTH ARRIVES!" shouted one shinobi.

The Kyuubi was trapped inside the **_Swamps of the Underworld_**, created by Jiraiya and other shinobi were firing explosive notes and various jutsus on it.

Onlookers failed to notice when the Kyuubi's eyes turned back to normal, a red colour with black slits.

Kyuubi then charged his **_Tailed Beast Ball_** once again but with a sudden shout of, **_"Summoning Jutsu: Food Cart Destroyer Technique!"_** one massive toad appeared on top of the Kyuubi and pinned it down. This toad was none other than Chief Toad Gamabunta. Riding on top of the toad was Minato Namikaze.

"Hold the fox down for a minute Bunta," said Minato.

**"Look! I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker. Make it quick will ya?" **said Gamabunta.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that attack out of here," said Minato. Suddenly Jiraiya and Hiruzen appeared beside him.

"We are coming with you Minato," they said at the same time.

"Ok then, grab on to me," said Minato. They grabbed Minato and all three of them disappeared along with Kyuubi and the **_Tailed Beast Ball_**.

* * *

Minato, once again, appeared in the clearing. Only this time, he had Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and the triplets with him.

"Kushina! Are you okay?" asked Minato.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Sensei healed me and performed a chakra Transfusion," she replied.

"Okay! Then can you put up a barrier?" he asked.

Kushina replied with a nod and used her chakra chains to create a barrier and bind the Kyuubi.

"So what are we going to do with the Kyuubi?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'm going to split the Kyuubi into three parts. Yin, Yang and his body and soul and seal them into Mito, Menma and Naruto respectively," replied Minato.

Silence filled the clearing. Everyone who was present there couldn't believe their ears. Minato was going to create jinchuuriki out of his own flesh and blood. But all of them were too shocked to put up any kind of argument. But Kushina came out of her shocked state soon enough and started to berate Minato for trying to create jinchuuriki out of her children.

After a heated argument Minato was finally able to convince Kushina by saying that their children will be treated as heroes and they will be there to raise them and protect them from all the hate that jinchuuriki usually receive.

Finally with the shout of **_"Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!"_** the sealing of the Kyuubi was finally completed.

The Leaf Village gained three new jinchuurikis in Mito, Menma and Naruto, who were holding the Yin, Yang, body and soul of the Kyuubi respectively.

But only the future will tell what will happen to the children. Will they be loved by the village, or hated. What are the different effects this kind of sealing will bring upon them and more importantly, what will happen to THE CHILD OF PROPHECY...?

* * *

**A/N: ****Hello Guys, This is my first story. I hope you will like it. But man I have to say writing a story is a very tiring and time consuming job. My respect for all the authors has been increased drastically. Please review and let me know what you think of this story. Your reviews will be highly appreciated. The main part of my story will start from third chapter. This story idea is also quite different from other Fem!Naruto Stories. Hope you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Early childhood and happiness

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys, Even though I didn't got the many reviews that I was expecting but for those who did, I thank you. One of the reviewer asked me to remove Naruto from the pairing list and leave it as Naruko and A. I think its creating some confusion. I'll leave it to you guys to decide. But take that into the consideration that main character is Naruto not Naruko. But it is also a female Naruto fiction. So please PM me your input on this...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Early childhood and happiness

**Next Day Morning**

The news that the fourth hokage has defeated the Kyuubi has spread like a wildfire. Everyone was talking about it. Village was filled with activities. While some were mourning for their loved once, who have sacrificed their lives to protect the village. Some villagers and shinobi were helping with reconstruction of the village. The damage was quite severe. Kyuubi has caused too much havoc before Minato teleported him away from the village. Some medics were treating the injured, while other were helping with relocation of the people, who has lost their homes.

Right now everybody was standing in front of the hokage tower; waiting for the Fourth Hokage, who was going to address the village.

**Inside the Tower**

"Are you sure about this Minato? Do you really want to tell the villagers about your son's and daughter's status as new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? You do know that jinchuuriki's are not very liked by the people. Kushina had a normal childhood only because her status as a Jinchuuriki was a well kept secret. Don't forget that Kyuubi has almost destroyed the village and killed quite a lot of villagers," asked Hiruzen.

"Yah! I am sure Hiruzen-sama. I have faith in my village and its people. I'm sure that they will understand and they will see my children as hero's," Minato replied.

"If you say so Minato. It is your choice but I still don't think that this is a good idea," said Hiruzen.

"Aah! You worry too much Hiruzen-sama," said Minato.

"I just hope that you won't come to regret this decision," said Hiruzen with a little hope evident in his voice.

"And what about the masked man?" asked Hiruzen after a pause.

"I don't think that it'll be wise to tell them about the masked man. Just think about it; If we tell them about the masked man then people will start blaming the Uchiha clan. We are still not quite sure that whether he was a member of the Uchiha clan or a rogue ninja. If he was indeed a rouge ninja and people have started to act rashly towards the Uchiha clan, then they might try to rationalize and that will lead to conflict between the village and Uchiha clan and we can't let that happen, specially with our current condition. So the less people will know about him, the batter," replied Minato.

"Ok! So where are Kushina-chan and others?" asked Hiruzen.

"They are on their way over here. Kushina-chan said something about shopping for babies and all; like some diapers, baby food, lotion and God know what," Minato said clearly confused. He just couldn't understand why babies need so many things.

"Ha ha ha ha. You will understand soon Minato. Raising a child is not a easy job. After all I am talking here with experience. Taking care of one child was quite tiring and you got three bundles of joy, who just so happen to be Uzumaki. I will pray for you," Hiruzen said clearly amused.

Minato paled but before he could have said anything, door of the hokage's office burst open and the sight made Minato even paler than before.

On the door stood Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Her hair was waving behind her in a imitation of nine tails and her body was covered with blue aura; giving her terrifying look. She was also carrying many shopping bags in both of her hands.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MINATO... You were supposed to help me with shopping but you left me alone inside the shop. Where the hell did you went mister?" shouted Kushina.

"Ah Ah ! W..Well y..you see honey! some urgent work has came up. So I had to go." replied Minato nervously.

"And you didn't even bother to inform me? I was looking for in all over the shop. on top of that you left me alone to carry all the bags on my own," asked a clearly irritated Kushina.

"I didn't left you alone. Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama were with you didn't they? and shopping bags... really... ? Kushina-chan you are a seal mistress yourself. You could have sealed all the stuff inside a storage scroll," replied Minato after regaining his confidence slightly.

Kushina stood there frozen. Then she came back from her stupor state and stared cursing in a way that would even make a sailor blush in embarrassment.

Few minutes later Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared behind Kushina. Tsunade was holding Mito and Menma while Jiraiya was carrying Naruto in his arms.

"Jeez Kushina! Couldn't you have run a bit slower," said Tsunade.

"He He He... Sorry I got carried away," replied Kushina while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsunade shook her head while others laughed lightly. Then they proceeded towards the balcony for the announcement.

**Balcony (Outside)**

Minato appeared on the balcony along with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and children. Minato started to address the crowd and everybody stared at him as he started speaking.

"Citizens of the leaf village. Yesterday we faced a great foe, The Kyuubi, It has destroyed our home and kidded our comrades. But their sacrifice didn't go in vain. With Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama and my wife Kushina-chan help, I have managed to defeat the Kyuubi by sealing its Yin chakra into Mito, yang chakra into Menma and its body and soul into Naruto. But you have nothing to fear. I have used an very advance seal to seal away the beast so it can no longer cause any more trouble and destruction. All I want from you is to treat my children as hero's because without them, this victory would have been close to impossible. That will be all. Thank you for your time," explained Minato before he walked away with his family. Villagers were cheering for Mito and Menma for holding back the beast power while giving nasty glare towards Naruto, because in their eyes, she was the Kyuubi in human form but none of them were brave enough to voice their thoughts in the fear of their Fourth Hokage and his wife.

* * *

**Council Chamber (Few Hours Later)**

6 figures could be seen inside the council chambers. These are the three elders Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura, Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, ANBU commander Hawk and Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Ok care to tell us what exactly transpired last night, Hokage-sama?" asked Koharu.

Minato didn't want to tell them about the masked man because he was sure that they will take some drastic measures towards Uchiha clan but he also knew that he has to tell them. So he reluctantly told them everything. Like how a masked man infiltrated the barrier, how he managed to separate them from Kushina, releasing the Kyuubi after putting it inside the sharingan control, his fight with the masked man and finally the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"I think we should take immediate action towards Uchiha clan. To think that they were hiding someone as powerful as that masked man...! Only God knows what else they might be hiding. They could be planning to overthrow the village's governing system and take control over the village," said Danzo. While he also wanted the new jinchuurikis so that he can mold them into perfect weapon but he didn't voice his thought because he knew that Minato will never allow any children to be turned into a weapon let alone his own flesh and blood.

"We are not going to do anything like that Danzo-san. That masked man could be a rogue ninja, who has no connection to the clan. We cannot blame the whole clan because of one person's action," said Hiruzen.

"You cannot deny the possibility of their involvement in this attack," said Homura.

"Look Hiruzen, I know that we might be wrong but we have to do something just incase..." trailed off Koharu.

"I have one solution that may appease everyone," said Danzo. Everybody looked at him in curiosity as he continued "We can put the Uchiha under the ANBU surveillance. That way they can report back to us in case of any suspicious activity." Koharu and Homura also agreed to this idea.

"What if they took it in a wrong way?" asked Minato.

"It has to be done. We cannot put the whole village security at risk just to appease one clan," said Danzo.

"Ok... Hawk you know what to do," Minato said in frustration.

Hawk nodded and left the chambers in leaf shunshin and everybody else started the discussion about reconstruction of the leaf village.

* * *

**4 Years later - Namikaze Mansion **

It has been four years since that fateful day. The Village hidden in Leaves has recovered its strength after the Kyuubi's attack.

Inside the Namikaze mansion Kushina was preparing the breakfast and Minato was reading the news paper while having a cup of coffee.

"Naruto, Mito, Menma! come down for the breakfast," shouted Kushina from the kitchen. Soon they were able to here set of fast approaching footsteps. Suddenly three blurs appeared in the kitchen.

"FIRST..." shouted Naruto. She was 3' 4'' and wearing white T-shirt with Uzumaki swirl on the back and black shorts. She had tied her hair in twin ponytails.

"SECOND..." shouted the second blur who happen to be Menma. He was 3' 4'' and wearing red shirt with blue jeans.

"Ahh... why I always come at last?" asked a Mito with a pout on her face. She was also 3' 3'' and wearing the same clothing as Naruto but with yellow T-shirt.

"Ha Ha Ha! Don't worry Mito-chan. If you train hard enough then you will be able to come at the first place," said Kushina while smiling.

"Yah Mito-chan, we will train hard to become best of the best," shouted Menma.

"You think that I can become the best?" asked Mito dejectedly.

"Yes Mito-chan. Anyone can become best if they try their hardest," said Minato.

"Don't worry Tou-san. We will try our best to make you proud," said Naruto loudly.

'We are already proud of you my dear children,' thought Minato and Kushina simultaneously.

"Ok sit down for the breakfast but first HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted Kushina excitedly while hugging all three of them tightly.

"Thank you Kaa-chan," said all three of them.

"Happy birthday," this time it was Minato, who has wished them.

"Thank you Tou-san." replied the children.

They all sat for the breakfast. Breakfast was quite simple; toast, boil eggs, milk etc.

"Ok, I've some great news for all three of you!" exclaimed Minato after the breakfast, while Kushina was doing the dishes.

All three of them looked at him with excitement.

"Your Kaa-chan and I have decided that from tomorrow onwards we will start your ninja training. We think it's time for all three of you to learn to how to better protect yourself. But don't worry, We will take it slowly at first and then we will increase the pace according to your growth. Ok?" Minato asked.

All three of them had the stars in their eyes and they shouted together "Hell Yeah" excitedly while pumping fist into the air, only for their celebration to come short when the sense of dread washed over them. They turned towards the source, only to find Kushina, who has malice aura around her.

"Did all of you just swear right now?" asked Kushina in a very dangerous voice.

"Ahh N-No K-K-Kaa-chan," replied children frighteningly.

"That's what I thought," said Kushina and went back to do the dishes and all three of the children released the sigh of relief while Minato flashed a small smile.

"Ok Jiraiya-sensei has agreed to teach you the basics. So make sure that you get up early tomorrow for some training. That means you have go to bed early after the party," Minato said while giving the knowing smile.

"Ahhhh..." all three of them said clearly disappointed because it means that they have to cut short their fun and celebrations tonight.

"Ok go back to your rooms and get ready. We are taking you for some shopping," said Kushina after joining them back.

All three of them were gone in an instant. Kushina turned to Minato and asked "Don't you think that it's too early for their training?"

"Kushina-chan, you know that they have to become strong quickely because I am quite sure that the masked man is only waiting of the right time or opportunity to strike back. So they need to learn, how to protect themselves. Besides did you forget what Jiraiya-sensei said?" replied Minato.

**FLASHBACK (1 Week Ago)**

It was night time. Minato and Kushina were watching the television. Children have already went to their beds. Minato and Kushina were also planning on going back to their own room to have some private time of their own but stopped in their tracks by a sudden knock on the front door.

"Who can be at this time of the night?" asked Kushina.

"I'll check it," Minato said.

Minato opened the door to find Jiraiya was standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei! What happened?" asked Minato.

"Can I come inside Minato?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh sorry. Please come in," said Minato.

"Who is it honey?" asked Kushina from inside.

"It's Jiraiya-sensei" replied Minato while entering inside the room.

"Please have a seat Jiraiya. Would you like to have some tea?" asked Kushina.

"No thank you Kushina-chan. I'm in a bit hurry. I just want to talk about something then I'm heading out to meet my contact. Something urgent has came up and I need to check it personally. Don't worry! I will be back before the kids birthday party," replied Jiraiya.

"Ok so what you want to talk about sensei?" asked Minato.

"Toads has given me a prophecy. It said that one of my student who also happened to be the child of my old student, one who is carrying a great burden and bestowed a great power will shape the world as he/she sees fits. He/She will become either the savior of the world or its destroyer," replied Jiraiya.

"It can be Mito-chan or Menma-kun, since they hold the Kyuubi's chakra but we cannot disregard the possibility of Naruto being the child of prophecy." explained Jiraiya.

"So one of my children will be the child of prophecy." Minato said smiling.

"It could be. But toads also said that full prophecy is still unclear. In ] will become clear in time. But till that time I think that we should start their training," stated Jiraiya.

"But" Minato started but Jiraiya has cut him off by raising his hand.

"I know what you are thinking Minato. But trust me it is for the best or did you forgot what that masked man said," said Jiraiya.

Minato frowned after hearing this. He didn't forgot the masked man parting words. How could he forgot, when his children life are at the stakes or perhaps the whole world's fate also . He knew Jiraiya was right. That masked man can attack at any time. Hell he could be planning his next attack.

Minato and Kushina agreed although reluctantly but agreed none the less.

"Ok then its settled. After their birthday I will teach them for around a month then I will leave to track that masked man and my traitorous teammate. There is also a group that has came into picture recently. They are gaining quite the fame and reputation. This time, I might be gone for a long-long time. By training my godchildren, I can also spend some time with them before I have to leave," said Jiraiya. He couldn't help when a small smile graced his lips at the prospect of spending time with his god-children.

**END FLASHBACK**

After few minutes Mito, Menma and Naruto came downstairs and everybody went outside for the shopping.

* * *

**Streets of Leaf Village**

Currently Namikaze family can be seen walking down the streets of the Leaf village. Everybody was coming to greet the Hokage of the leaf village. They were bowing towards Minato as a sign of respect but few of them were also glaring towards Naruto. Minato and Kushina noticed it but didn't react to it.

Suddenly they noticed that Naruto wasn't with them. They panicked and looked around. Naruto was retightening her sandals. She got up after that and looked around only to notice that her parents were waiting for her. She ran back to Minato and Kushina. After catching up to them she clutched Kushina's gown. Kushina looked at her in concern but Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and they proceeded toward the clothing shop.

After reaching the shop, Kushina told them to explore the shop in hope to find something for their liking. Minato and Kushina both noticed that Naruto was still there instead of exploring the shop with the look of concentration on her face.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you still here? Do you some help in shopping?" asked Kushina.

"It's nothing Kaa-chan," said Naruto after releasing a sigh.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" said Minato.

"Can I ask you something Tou-san, Kaa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-chan. What's in your mind?" replied Minato.

"Can you tell me, why the villagers were looking at me like that?" asked Naruto.

'She noticed it?' thought Minato and Kushina in shock.

"What do you mean honey? They were looking normally. It might be your imagination," stated Kushina, clearly trying to hide the fact they were looking at her with hatred filled eyes.

"Don't try to hide it Kaa-chan. I noticed that they were glaring at me. I first thought that they were looking at someone else but today when I stopped to retighten my sandal, it became clear to me that the one they were glaring is none other than me. And the look of disappointment, which was clearly evident on your faces; erased whatever doubt I had. Did I do something wrong Kaa-chan, Tou-san?" asked a worried Naurto.

Minato and Kushina were looking at her with stunned expression on their faces. 'How could Naruto-chan was able to notice all of these? She is only four year old for crying out loud.' thought Minato and Kushina. They are still not able to comprehend that a four year old child was able to read the emotions so easily.

"You did nothing wrong Naruto-chan," reassured Minato.

"Then why were they looking at me like that? Please don't lie to me Tou-san. I want to know. Please..." pleaded Naruto.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other like they were silently communicating with each other. After few moments Minato said "Ok Naruto-chan, We will tell you. But not now. How about tomorrow night?"

"You promise?" asked Naruto.

Minato nodded then Minato and Kushina took Naruto to help her with shopping.

* * *

**Night time (Namikaze Mansion)**

Namikaze mansion was buzzing with the activities. The reason for this was simple. This mansion was hosting the birthday party of the triplets. Many clan heads, elders, third Hokage, last two loyal sannin and many famous shinobi were also present. They had already cut the cake and adults were having the sake. Children got many presents like cloths, kunai, shuriken, books, toys etc. While Naruto didn't got as many presents as Mito and Menma but she didn't complained.

Jiraiya has given them his first book. "The tale of utterly gutsy shinobi" and told them that Naruto's name was taken from this book and the biggest reason as to why he was named as their god father.

Tsunade has given them the blank journal to write their experience. But she also told them to write everything truthfully because writing wrong in the journal is like lying to yourself.

Kakashi has given them a kunai pouch each. While Hiruzen has given them a book on history of the elemental nation which also contains the history of all the major ninja villages.

Minato and Kushina has also brought them their ninja gear.

Mito, Menma and Naruto has enjoyed the presents and celebrations. But nobody knew that after today, it will take many years for Naruto to feel truly happy.

* * *

**Next day Morning**

"Ok kids. Jiraiya-sensei will be here shortly. Be nice to him and follow everything that he says. Got it?" asked Minato while having breakfast.

"Hai," replied all three.

"Knock knock," they heard a knocking noise from the front door.

"It must be him. I'll go get it," said Kushina.

"Hello my dear children. Don't fear because the great gallant Jiraiya is here," said Jiraiya after entering the kitchen and Kushina trailing behind him while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Jiraiya-oji-san!" exclaimed all three.

"Sit down for the breakfast Jiraiya before I change my mind." said an irritated Kushina.

"Why are you so mean to me? What I ever did to receive this kind of treatment?" asked Jiraiya while crying anime tears.

"Don't know may be because YOU TRIED TO PEEP ON US ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT!" shouted Kushina at the end of the statement.

Minato was biting inside of his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said "I already said sorry so many times. What else do you want me to do? Besides you beat the shit out of me after you found out. Wasn't it enough? I never gotten beat up that badly except the time when I peeped on Tsunade."

Kushina was about to retort but Minto cut her off "Come on Kushina-chan. It's not like he was able to see anything because of the so many seals that we have applied. Besides he wouldn't be Jiraiya if he didn't do those kind of things. He is not the self proclaimed super pervert for nothing."

Nobody noticed the confusion written on children faces but Mito decided to voice their thoughts "What you guys are talking about?"

All colors left from the faces of adults. Inside they were cursing for completely forgetting about the children.

But Minato comes once again to save the day and most importantly to save himself from giving them talk about the birds and bees at the tender age of four.

"How about you find out when you are older?" replied Minato nervously.

"But why not now?" Mito asked back innocently.

"Ahhh because it's the adult stuff and you are too young to know about all this," said Minato and a sense of relief washed over him when all of them nodded in understanding.

"Off you go then." said Minato.

"Tou-san, will you be joining us?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm not now. Your Kaa-chan and I will be training you after Jiraiya-sensei has finished with his training," replied Minato.

Naruto nodded and they all left to their respective ways.

* * *

**Outside the house with Jiraiya**

"Ok kids, There are some things that you should understand first. As you know all shinobi use chakra. So let me explain what the chakra really is. You see chakra is essential to even the most basic ninja technique. it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind," Jiraiya explained.

Once all three of them nodded in understanding he continued "But most of the shinobi focus too much on chakra related techniques and forgets to train their body and mind, which usually results in their fall." said Jiraiya.

"How come it would result in their fall. The more technique you have, more powerful you will become?" asked a confused Menma.

Jiraiya signed and said "I will explain everything but hold your questions until the end. Ok?".

At their nodes he continued "As to why it is essential for a shinobi to train their mind and body... Think of this way... What ninjutsu will do when your opponent is fast enough to doge or you can't even see him because he is too fast. Take your father for example. In the battle field he is so fast that his opponent didn't even have time to start his jutsu before he was upon them or think you are low on chakra and your opponent has plenty of chakra left. What you will do then? That's where taijutsu comes in. I believe that when a shinobi has nothing he can always rely upon taijutsu."

"Similar way strength is also important. Think of it as you are fast enough to hit your opponent but you didn't have the enough strength to do any damage. Tsunade is a great example of that. She has enough strength to level a mountain with a single punch. Basically she can finish a battle with a single punch. Are you with me yet?" Jiraiya asked and they nodded.

"Good! So now comes the training your mind. If you can strategies you attack then you can defeat an opponent you is more powerful than you. Take Nara clan for example. They don't have the powerful jutsus to back them up but they can change a tide of a battle with a well placed strategy."

"Another important think about ninja techniques is chakra control. If you have more control on your chakra then you can fire more techniques. And one thing that you should understand is there is a big difference between learning many jutsu and mastering them. What good it will do when you know many techniques but hasn't mastered them. For example two shinobi have fired same jutsu one has it mastered and other has just learned it. In this case, the one who has mastered his jutsu will be able to launch it more quickly and can easily overpower the other jutsu."

"So the final conclusion is you should train in taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control, mastering a jutsu instead of simply learning it etc etc. Now any more questions."

When they shook their heads Jiraiya said "Ok then first we will start on conditioning your body. We will start with light workout at first. So give me 20 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and five laps around the compound. What are you waiting for? Start now..." Jiraiya said and they started their workout.

**After some time**

All three of them stood, slightly out of breath.

"Ok we will work on kunai and shuriken throwing now." said Jiraiya as he started instructing them a proper way to throw a kunai and shuriken.

After the kunai and shuriken practice they went for lunch at Ichiraku. After coming back he started them on taijutsu. Jiraiya taught them basic stance, how to throw a punch or kick and how to block them. Then he taught them the hand seals and started to work on unlocking their chakra.

After some practice Mito and Menma was able to unlock their chakra. Their reserve was quite high compared to others of their age. 'Must be because of Kyuubi and being an Uzumaki.' thought Jiraiya.

But for some reasons Naruto was unable to unlock her chakra. Jiraiya has reassured her that in some cases it takes time to unlock one's chakra and children went back inside Namikaze mansion while Jiraiya went towards the hot spring.

**After dinner**

Mianto and Kushina asked them about their day. Mito and Menma told them what Jiraiya has taught them and how they were able to unlock their chakra. Throughout the whole conversation Naruto was looking toward the ground in disappointment because she has failed to unlock her chakra. Minato and Kushina noticed it reassured her by telling that what Jiraiya said was indeed true. She looked slightly better after hearing that but not too happy about it.

"So Tou-san, Kaa-chan, are you going to tell me now?" asked Naruto.

Mito and Menama looked at her in confusion and asked "Tell her about what?".

Minto and Kushina cursed because they didn't want them to find out about the Kyuubi just yet but understood that they have to tell them at some point of time; so they told them about how Kyuubi has attacked the village on the day of their birth and how they have to make them jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi to save the village. Apparently after seeing how some of the villagers were looking at Naruto with hate filled glares, Minato has decided to pass a law, that if anybody is found talking about the Kyuubi or told anyone, then they will be punished severally, that's why they haven't found out about it till date.

"So I am the Kyuubi..." asked Naruto in a dejected voice.

"No you are not the Kyuubi. You are simply it's container and you are also our precious daughter Naruto," replied Kushina immediately.

"Yes Nee-chan you are our sister too. Never forget that," said Mito and Menma.

"Then why the villagers look at me like that. Like I am the Kyuubi in human form," asked a Naruto with teary eyes.

"It's my fault. I placed my trust in villagers but they...Forgive me Naruto-chan," Minato said and hugged Naruto because she has started crying.

Kushina told Mito and Menma to go to their rooms while she tried to console Minato and Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down enough she asked "Kaa-chan, Tou-san why did the Kyuubi attacked in the first place? If what Tsunade-baa-chan said is correct then he was last seen at the valley of the end when Madara Uchiha controlled him, that means he never bothered anyone in the past hundred years. So why did he attacked on that day?" asked Naruto.

Kushina looked at Minato and after seeing his node she proceeded to tell her about how she was brought into the village to become to Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, when Mito Uzumaki Senju was at her death bed, her pregnancy, masked man, she told her everything and apologized for not being strong enough to hold back the Kyuubi from unsealing.

After that Naruto cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms as her parents hugged her.

* * *

**One Month Later**

After the first day of training, Naruto tried her best to unlock her chakra many times but she only met with one failure after another. After Three weeks of trying, Jiraiya took Naruto to Tsunade but even she wasn't able to find anything medically wrong with her; anything that could have been stopping her from using chakra. So she concluded that Naruto might be able to use her chakra once she grows older.

Right now we find Jiraiya packed ready to leave for a long period of time to catch up with his spy network. Hiruzen, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and triplets were there to see him off.

"Ok kids train hard. When I come back, I expect all three of you to become quite powerful," All three of them nodded but while Mito and Menma nodded enthusiastically, Naruto nodded solemnly. Her once usual confidence posture, that she was famous for was absent.

Jiraiya bent down to one knee and hugged Naruto while saying "Don't worry Naruto-chan. I am quite sure that you will be able to unlock your chakra. In fact I am willing to bet half of my money that you will be able to do it. But even if you couldn't, then remember what I have told you 'Even if a shinobi is out of every option then he can always rely on taijutsu and kenjutsu'. Always remember that my favorite little god daughter," Jiraiya said.

"Heh! what about us?" asked Menma.

"Yeah! we are your god children too?" continued Mito.

"Of course you are and I love you all but Naruto is my favorite. I can't help it she is just so adorable," said Jiraiya. It had some different reactions from the present crowd. Mito and Menma was pouting, Naruto was blushing slightly in embarrassment and adults were chuckling at their antics.

"When will I see you again?" asked Naruto in slightly better mood.

"It will be quite some time. It can be anything around five to ten years. You will be okay without me right?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and said "So it's goodbye then."

"It's never goodbye brat, it's always see you later. Remember that," said Jiraiya while patting Naruto's head in affectionate manner.

Jiraiya then proceeded to walk out from the gates of Leaf Village, while waving back towards the people who came to said their goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N : Man writing is really hard. I've took me total around 9 to 10 hrs to complete this chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review...**


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood or Nightmare

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys, Thanks for your reviews. I'm still waiting for more reviews to finally decide that whether I should remove Naruto or Naruko from the pairing list. So keep posting...**

**As for the character development as said, I won't lie to you. I never planned for it. I actually planned for the main content of the second and third chapter into one. But more and more things started to come into my mind which I kept writing it and it was important also for the later part of the story and Naruto's character. As for the Minato and Kushina neglecting Naruto from the start without any good reason... come on any parent in the right state of their mind will never hate their children. They can prefer one over the other but will never hate any of their children. In this chapter I've explained why Minato and Kushina has started neglecting Naruto. As for this story's start to be not like the other Naruto's neglect stories as Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night has said I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT.**

**HE HE HE HE sorry if I've offended you Kunoichi...**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Childhood or Nightmare

**Few months later**

It's been few months since Jiraiya left and since then things aren't looking good for our young blond jinchuuriki. Somehow the words got out that Naruto was unable to use chakra and from there the things went downhill for her. Because for the villagers, it confirmed their beliefs that Naruto was indeed the Kyuubi in human form.

One day when Namikaze family was coming back from their regular visits from Ichiraku ramen, one drunk villager has thrown a bottle towards Naruto while shouting "Die you demon bitch!". It collided with her head and she fell to the ground.

Naruto was hurt and bleeding profusely from the wound inflicted upon her because of the bottle that collided with her head. She was clutching her head because of the pain.

Minato and Kushina came by her side instantly with Mito and Menma in tow. After seeing the state of her daughter, Kushina turns towards the villager who has thrown the bottle, while releasing the killing intent that froze the villager in his spot. She was about to dash towards the villager to kill him but Minato stopped her while saying "Kushina! This is not the right time for any of this. You take Mito and Menma back to the compound while I will take Naruto to the hospital." Minato finished after picking Naruto in bridal carry. Kushina was about to retort but after receiving a firm look Minato, she nodded reluctantly. What he didn't know was that the leaving the villager unpunished will be the one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Since that incident villagers got bold and started the assault on the blond jinchuuriki openly. Earlier they used to be subtle because of the fear of their Hokage and his wife. But after that incident they knew that their beloved Hokage wouldn't hurt them no matter what. The assault started with visual glares then it became verbal and soon it became physical.

They started with pushing her around, then started bullying her, which soon turned into the regular beatings. It continued to the point where Naruto has to run for her life while being chased by the mob of villagers.

They used to beat the every inch out of her until a team of ANBU came for her rescue, which will result in villagers getting arrested before escorting the battered and bruised Naruto to her home or hospital, depending upon her condition. But there was something that confused Naruto. After being escorted to the hospital, her parents used to visit her but the visits were becoming less and less frequent. It came to the point, where they have stopped visiting her altogether. Even after arriving back home after being released from the hospital, instead of getting the usual warm welcome or concerned filled faces, all she got was guilt filled eyes of her parents.

As for the villagers, the civilian council has started throwing tantrum about the villagers getting arrested during the council session, which will result in the villagers getting released from the prison. While some might be scared about getting arrested and thrown into prison for a while, but for the villagers it was a small price to pay for getting back at the 'Demon'.

Eventually even Naruto noticed the familiar faces in the mob from her previous beat downs. She might be young but she was no fool. She knew only the Hokage has the authority to release the prisoners. So she decided to ask her parents about that. That's where we find our favorite blond walking towards her father's study but she suddenly stopped in her tracks after hearing the voice of her parents.

"Minato-kun! I can't take it anymore. The villagers are getting bolder and bolder. They are even started forming the mobs to hurt our Naruto-chan. You told me that they will be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but look how are they treating Naruto-chan," Kushina said.

"I know Kushina-chan. But I don't know what to do to change the villagers point of view," said Minato.

"But you can at least order the ANBU's to stop them before they hurt her. I don't see the point in letting the villagers hurt her," said Kushina. After hearing this a shocked and wide eyed Naruto thought 'They are letting the villagers hurt me! But why?'

"You are not seeing the whole picture Kushian-chan. The Kyuubi killed a lot of people on that day. The villagers need an anger outlet. All I can do right now is to order the ANBU's to rescue her before they inflict any deadly blow or any permanent damage to her," said Minato sadly.

"But why Naruto-chan of all the people? Isn't she already suffered enough? I mean look at her. She's smiling less and less every day and most of the time she is looking sad. On top of that she isn't able to unlock her chakra, which is shattering her confidence and she is falling into depression," said a tear eyed Kushina.

Minato rose up from his seat and hugged Kushina.

"I understand Kushina-chan. But if I stop them from hurting Naruto-chan then they might target Mito-chan or Menma-kun and that is something which we can't let it happen because of the prophecy. You saw yourself; some of the villagers were also glaring towards Mito and Menma before Naruto's condition has been leaked into the public somehow. They are holding the Kyuubi's chakra Kushina-chan and if the villagers start targeting them then they might start hating them back. Kyuubi's chakra is filled with nothing but malice and hatred and their hatred will only fuel it. We have sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into them in hope that they will be able to control it in near future. If they fall into their hatred then instead of controlling the Kyuubi's chakra; the chakra will control them and they will fulfill the dark part of the prophecy which will result in the world's destruction and I can't let that happen," said Minato.

"But what about Naruto -chan?" asked Kushina.

"She will pull through. I have faith in her. Right now, I may not be able to look at her without guilt but I can't tell you how proud I am on her for taking all the crap from the villagers and still able to bounce back every time," said Minato.

Kushina openly sobbed while they hugged each other. They both failed to notice Naruto, who was looking at them from the small gap between the doors with a sad and determined look on her face with only one thought running inside her mind 'Don't worry Tou-san, Kaa-chan. I will not fall into the darkness. I won't let the villagers harm my brother and sister. I will take on all the hate of the villagers myself to protect my siblings. I won't let the despair catch me because I will rise above the darkness and one day you will be able to see me with pride in your eyes instead of guilt. I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze promise you that and I won't go back on my words because my nindo, my ninja way,' with that she went back to her room.

* * *

**Few months later**

It was easier said than done. Because the villages was getting more violent by every passing day. It came to the point where they started using weapons but like always ANBU stopped them from doing any permanent damage. The villagers quickly deduced that the ANBU won't allow them to kill the demon or inflicting any permanent damage on her. So they started to beat her more badly than usual. Like pulling out her nails, hanging her with thumb, breaking bones etc.

After a usual beating, When a boar masked ANBU picked her up she said something which shook him to his core.

"C-can y-y-ou p-pl-please s-stop t-them f-fr-from br-breaking a-any bo-bones... I-it t-takes t-too mu-much ti-time to he-heal," said Naruto clearly from too much pain if her shuttering is anything to go by. After saying her last words of the day, she passed out; unable to bear the pain any longer.

The ANBU stood there, unable to process the situation. 'Did she knew that we were here from the beginning?' He thought but decided that first he will ask her everything before reporting back to Hokage. He took her to the hospital to get her healed.

The answer he received has blown the mind out of him. She knew everything. She knew about the Kyuubi, about Hokage-sama allowing the attacks and releasing the arrested villagers; every single damn thing. She also asked him to not to tell Minato anything about her knowledge. When he asked her "Why?" she simple told him that she didn't was to see the guilt filled eyes of her parents. That's why she also asked him to stop the villagers before they broke any bones because that will be noticeable for many days because of the plaster.

She then asked him to take her to Tsunade inside the Senju compound, instead of Namikaze. Tsunade knew about the attacks and she was the one who usually heal her. Tsunade tried to talk to Minato and Kushina about the beatings but before she could, she was always stopped by Naruto, who later took promise from her that she(Tsunade) will not tell them anything. After some arguing Tsunade reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**2 years later **

Her Suffering continued as usual. But the result of those beating were quite severe for Naruto overall. Mito and Menma didn't knew anything about the attacks. Whenever they asked Naruto about her injuries, she will tell them a lame excuse, which somehow convinced them every time. Minato and Kushina was drowning in their guilt and it came to a point that they couldn't even look at her without flinching and as a result they starting ignoring Naruto more and more, which resulted in Naruto getting distant from her family. It also didn't help after Minto and Kushina took over their training. Because of the Kyuubi's chakra, they have to start training Mito and Menma in the chakra techniques in which Naruto couldn't participate because of her condition.

Naruto, who was unable to unlock her chakra, took Jiraiya's parting words to her heart and trained herself to the ground in taijutsu. On the road, she also picked up the kenjutsu and trained herself to the point where she can use a blade quite well. Even after all that, she still didn't lost her hope to unlock her chakra some day. She has started to read everything about ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu from Senju library, where she was spending more and more time than Namikaze compound anyway.

When Tsunade asked her why she was reading all that since she still has to unlock her chakra. Her answer has surprised the hell out of her.

"I don't know when I will be able to unlock my chakra. But when I do unlock it; I don't want to waste my time about reading all this since I will have to make up to my lost time. So when I unlock my chakra, I only need to implement everything that I learned over the years."

On the other hand Mito and Menma were also getting influenced by the villagers. They have also started bullying her because of her inability to use chakra. She was taking all the crap from the villagers mainly because of them and they of all the people started bullying her; It saddened her but she took all of that and stood firm. Many time she reached the breaking point but after remembering her promise to herself, she bounced back every single time.

Right now 7 years old Naruto was walking with Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune on the streets of Tanzaku Gai. A town located inside the land of fire, a tourist place as well as a gambling den. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit **(A/N: Same as cannon)**. Over the years she has adopted a masked persona of an idiot and clown. Why you ask, that's simple because villagers will prefer an idiot demon over a smart demon any day. The only time she lets the mask slip was when she is with Tsunade but even then it was a small slip. Nobody knew who she really is, except herself. It all started around a year and half ago when Tsunade stated that she was maturing way too fast and asked her to preserve her childhood and innocence as much as she can. Of course being a good god daughter that she is, she agreed and masked personality came into the picture. It at least helped her to hide her pain from everyone she cares about and the villagers won't get the satisfaction of seeing that their treatment is getting to her.

"I still don't know why we are stopping here. The place we were suppose to visit for your medical herbs is still some hours travel from here and its only afternoon right now. If we leave right now then we will be able to reach that place by evening," said Naruto.

"Oh shut it gaki! You should learn to enjoy every once in a while. Besides I heard that there is a poker tournament is being held in one of the casinos and I want to participate in that. It's been a while since I went to any casino," Tsunade said with a glee.

"You really are the world's greatest sucker baa-chan," said Naruto with deadpan. Shizune started to giggle at their antics.

"Shut up brat. I still don't know how you were able to convince me to ask Minato to let you come along with us. Why you are even here in the first place? You don't even know anything about the herbs," asked Tsunade.

"Well seeing new sights is always good and getting away from the hate filled glares and beating is always a plus," said Naruto with a straight face without showing any kind of emotion. Tsunade and Shizune gave Naruto a sad look. They both knew what Naruto has to go through every day inside her own village. Perhaps this was the reason why Minato allowed Naruto to go outside of the village with Tsunade.

"Naruto-chan, Tell me why you are not allowing me to talk to Minato and Kushina about this. You know tha...," Tsunade was cut off by Naruto.

"We have already talked about that baa-chan. Besides don't forget that you promised me to not to tell anyone about that," said Naruto.

Tsunade signed but nodded.

"Fine but remember all the bets are coming off if they did something extreme. Got it?" said Tsunade and Naruto nodded.

"Ok then let's go! First let's get something to eat then we are going to hit casino!" exclaimed Tsunade.

After the lunch they went inside a casino. There was still couple of hours left for the poker tournament to start so Tsunade decided to hit the slot machine and as usual she was losing badly. While Shizune was standing behind Tsunade, a bored Naruto was leaning against the slot machine next to the one Tsunade was using.

Then she noticed one coin on the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up the coin. She looked at the coin with interest then decided to try her luck by playing. She inserted the coin inside the machine and pullet the lever.

Tsunade was cursing her luck. She was losing badly...again. They she heard a sound. she looked towards her right where a wide eye Naruto have just won the jackpot.

"N-Naruto-chan what did you do?" asked a shocked Tsunade.

"I found one coin on the floor and decided to try my luck," replied Naruto.

After that Tsunade decided to test Naruto's luck and asked her to play on her machine. Obviously she won again. Then Tsunade decided to test Naruto's luck on different games and Naruto won every single game. Usually Shizune would have opposed to such kind of idea but right now even she want to know how lucky Naruto really is?

'Damm! she got the devil's luck,' Tsunade thought then an idea came to her mind.

"Hey Naruto-chan! I have a deal for you," said Tsunade in glee.

"What kind of deal?" replied a nervous Naruto.

"You can keep all the money won up to this point. Then you will enter in poker tournament in my place. You can even use the money that I brought for the tournament. But we will split the money in half if you manage to win the tournament," said Tsunade.

"But baa-chan. I don't know how to play the poker," said Naruto.

"Don't worry we still have some time left. I'll teach you how to play. So do we have a deal?" said Tsunade while extending her hand.

"You're on," said Naruto and shook Tsunade's hand.

After the tournament a very excited Tsunade, happy Naruto and shocked Shizune left the casino. Apparently Naruto's devil luck continued to show in the poker tournament also and she won 20 million from it not counting the additional 8 million that she won from the different games and as promised, she gave half of the prize money which was 10 million to Tsunade.

* * *

Next day they continued towards their destination which was Benisu Island. They reached there around mid afternoon.

"Ok Naruto-chan you can go and look around for a bit but don't go too far," said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and left. After walking around a while she heard a scream. She turned towards the source and a woman came out of the bush and started running towards Naruto, while shouting for the help. Then two man who were carrying the swords came out of the same bush and went after the woman. They soon caught up to her just a few feet away from Naruto and tackled her to the ground and started ripping her cloths apart. Naruto after seeing this shouted "Hey you two! Leave that woman alone."

Both of them stopped and looked towards Naruto.

"Hey Renji. Look a unripe fruit," said the first thug.

"Ku ku ku ku. I'll love to squash this fruit. Go capture her and then we can start our fun," said now identified thug Renji with a glee.

"Gladly," said the first thug and started walking towards Naruto.

Naruto stood there with look of concentration on her face. She has faced the mobs out for her blood. These thugs were nothing in compare to them.

As soon has the thug reached her she broke into the action. She punched him in the gut. The thus was too slow to react to her speed. The thug bent forward because of the power behind the blow. Then Naruto kneeled him on the face which broke his nose. The thug clutched his face and dropped the sword in the process. Naruto picked up the sword and stabbed it through the thugs heart, killing him instantly.

After seeing his companion got killed by a seven year old child none the less, Renji left the woman and ran towards Naruto with his sword in hand and intended to kill Naruto. But Naruto was fast enough to react, she pulled the sword out of the first thug and ducked from the horizontal slash from the Renji and stabbed the sword inside the Renji's stomach. Renji clutched his stomach while coughing up the blood before hitting the ground.

After the adrenaline left her she looked at her hands which were drenched in blood. She started hyperventilating and was about to hit the ground but Tsunade caught her in time.

Tsunade and Sizune were picking up the herbs when they heard a scream from the direction Naruto went and left immediately to check on her. They arrived just in time to see Naruto stabbing the sword inside the Renji's stomach. They have seen that Naruto have started to hyperventilating and about to hit the ground. So they dashed towards her and Tsunade caught her just in time.

After seeing Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto calmed down a bit and said "Baa-chan. I really am a monster like everybody said." then she started sobbing.

Tsunade hugged her and said "You are not a monster Naruto-chan."

"But I killed them," said Naruto.

"You kill them in self defense as well as to save that woman's modesty. No monster would have done that. And the remorse you are feeling is clearly indication that you are not a monster." replied Tsunade. Tsunade understood the situation completely after observing the scene, after all she has seen almost all the horrors of the elemental nation and woman's condition was clear indication about what was going to happen to her had Naruto didn't intervened.

That woman came towards Naruto and bowed to her while saying "Thank you for saving my modesty young one. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you but I am also sorry that you have to kill someone at such a tender age because of me."

"It's no problem," replied Naruto in a soft voice.

She looked towards Tsunade and Shizune. They both were giving her a small smile. She nodded towards them like saying that she is fine now.

Tsunade and Shizune took her with them, not wanting to leave her alone after the whole incident.

Naruto set under a tree, nearby to place where Tsunade and Shizune are picking up the herbs. She understood what she did and why she did and came to terms about it. But her mind was still in turmoil. She couldn't help but look towards her hands every once in a while. She wants to understand why there is so much bloodshed. She read about the past wars and knew that what she did just few minutes ago was nothing compared to what others have done during past wars. She just caught the glimpse of the real world and now she wanted to understand the ninja world and ninja system. She knew that she has to wait for sometime because the answers she were looking for, can only be found inside the village.

* * *

After coming back to village, she went to the Senju compound to read the journals of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju the First and Second Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She knew that that questions she was looking for will be answered after she read their journal. After all who is the better than the person who founded the said system.

She read their journals day and night. After few days she found her answers and it changed her outlook towards the world somewhat. The ninja world is cruel where stronger always ruled over the weak.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara founded this village in hope that the wars will end with this system. A system where a child won't be forced to participate in a war, a system where every child will have a chance to enjoy his or her childhood. If that was so than why her childhood was filled with nothing but nightmares. She understood that there will be always some exception and it seems that she is one of those exception. It filled her heart with sadness but she still retained her kind and caring personality.

The journey that Hashirama and Tobirama went through is quite exciting and insightful. She was greatly inspired by Hashirama and his ideals but also respected Tobirama's beliefs and determined herself to follow the same path which both of them walked on.

* * *

**Few Months Later**

Naruto continued to train herself in the art of taijutsu and kenjutsu. The villagers were getting less and less harsh on her because of her masked personality. In front of everyone, she was loud, brash, trouble maker and too the horror for all 'The Prankster Queen from Hell'. Adapting to her masked persona, she continued to prank the living shit out of the villagers. It was also a way to let out her anger and frustration and getting back at the villagers for all the beat down is always a plus.

However, her relationship with her family was quite bad now. She started showing up less and less and started to spend most of her time inside the Senju compound. Minato and Kushina were spending quite some time to train Mito and Menma, completely disregarding Naruto. Unaware to Naruto's masked personality, they started to scold her because of her pranks, which was only increasing the paperwork on Minato's desk and forced him to stay inside his office for longer duration.

The villagers have became less harsh on Naruto but that doesn't mean that they have stopped forming mob every once in a while to hunt down the 'Demon'. During the said event she also gained her first and only friend.

She was getting chased by the villagers. She ducked, slid, jumped and did many acrobatics while running away from the villagers. Sure she can out run some civilians because of the harsh training she put herself through but decided not to. Since this way her siblings will be more safe from the villagers hatred. Though she let them beat her but that doesn't mean she can't run them around the village for a while. This way, they will be more tired and that means less harm for her. Finally she decided to end the chase and turned towards a alley, she knew was blocked. She stopped and waited for the beat down.

"Finally! you have nowhere to run now demon," said a random villager while taking deep breaths.

'Idiots!' thought Naruto with closed eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes in confusion only to see that a lone ANBU was standing between the mob and her.

"Leave now or else...," trailed off ANBU while leaking some killing intent.

The villagers left after seeing the ANBU.

Said ANBU then turned around to face Naruto. Naruto looked towards him. He was wearing a crow mask and a pair of Sharingan eyes were clearly visible from the eye holes.

"Are you alright?" crow asked.

"Are you new?" asked Naruto in return.

Now this confused the said ANBU but he obliged none the less.

"Ahh No. I've been in ANBU for over a year now and I am actually an ANBU captain." replied the confused crow masked ANBU.

"Then why did you saved me?" asked Naruto.

This only confused crow even more 'Didn't she wanted to be saved?'

"I was actually passing by. I have just finished my mission and I was going to report back before I heard the commotion and decided to check it out," replied crow.

"Whatever! Just don't stop them next time before they even began but remember to intervene if they decided to do any permanent damage or any kind of damage that will take too long to heal otherwise you might get into trouble." said Naruto as she started walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" said crow clearly intrigued by her response.

"What?" asked a annoyed Naruto.

"Can you answer some of the questions of mine?" asked crow.

"I don't trust you enough to answer your questions," said Naruto.

"Fair enough. Then how about I tell you my identity and then you answer some of my questions." said crow.

Naruto new that an ANBU identity is one of the closely guarded secret in a ninja village. So if this ANBU is putting so much trust in her then she can at least humor him.

"Fine but don't expect me to answer all of your questions," said Naruto.

Crow nodded but asked her to come to a secluded place. They agreed to meet on top of the Hokage Monument after half an hour.

**2 hours later**

After some time, trust grew between them and they ended up telling each other many things. Right now they were sitting on top of the First Hokage's head while munching a pokey each.

"That's quite a tale you got there Naruto-san. I can't help but respect you for all of your pain and sacrifices. You als...," said Itachi Uchiha only to cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah yeah! Big deal. You are big fan of me now. What else do you want an autograph...? Huh pokey boy?" asked Naruto in amusement while munching a pokey which Itachi has given her.

Itachi's eyebrows were twitching at her comment. "You are the one to talk. Who are you to call me pokey boy when you are also eating it right now. Huh shorty?" replied back Itachi.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU FREAK OF THE NATURE!" shouted back Naruto.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAK YOU PIG TAILS!" shouted back a normally stoic Itachi Uchiha.

"DON'T CALL ME PIG TAILS YOU RED EYED ROBOT!" shouted back Naruto.

"THATS MY BLOODLINE YOU ILLITERATE IDIOT!" replied back Itachi. They continued to throw insults at each other for another few minutes before calming down.

"I had lot of fun today Itachi-san. See you later," said Naruto as they both went to their separate ways.

This marked the start of a friendship between the one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Few months later**

It's been few months since Naruto has befriended Itachi. They used to meet in secret and told no one about their friendship. Soon their friendship developed to the point where they started to refer each other as siblings.

Naruto has also joined the academy shortly after her 8th birthday along with her siblings. But even in academy everyone has started to bully her. Even her own siblings were among the bullies. Now that hurt her a lot but she did what she usually do 'Ignore your problems, be satisfied with whatever you have and stop complaining'.

She did remarkable in taijutsu and endurance but because of her disability, she was always marked as a dead last.

On the other hand, the tension between village and Uchiha clan grew and after all the negotiations failed, the elders decide to take the drastic measures.

"Hey Itachi-nii. Are you alright? You looks little sad today," asked Naruto during one of their regular meet.

"Naruto-chan. I am undertaking a mission and I won't be able to meet you for quite some time," 'if ever' Itachi said.

Naruto looked little down after hearing the news but nodded.

"I have to go now Naruto-chan but promise me that you will remember me as how I am right now. Not as the villagers will refer me from now on," said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You will understand soon enough. But do me a favor. Don't hold all of your emotions inside. You need to let it out otherwise they will consume you. You were telling me everything till now but since I won't be there for you from now on, you will need an another outlet." Itachi said.

Naruto was about to retort but Itachi cut her off "I know that you can't tell anyone about how you truly feel but who said that you have to tell anyone anything." Itachi said and after seeing the confused look on Naruto's face he continued.

"There are many ways to express the emotions. You just have to look for it. Do it for me ok?" Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and they hugged each other then Itachi went his way back towards the village as Naruto stood there watching the back of the retreating Itachi Uchiha. A lone tear slipped from her eyes and she thought 'Goodbye nii-san and please take care of yourself.'

Next day morning the whole village woke up by the news that the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha has massacred his whole clan except his brother. When Naruto heard this news, She couldn't believe her ears. 'Is this is what you were talking about nii-san? Don't worry I'll remember you as you were...' thought Naruto sadly.

* * *

**Few months later**

Kakashi was walking on the streets of the leaf village. He has just retired from ANBU. Now he was going to take mission as an elite jounin of the leaf village. He stopped in his tracks when somebody called him.

"Kakashi-nii-san! Wait up," Said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" asked Kakashi

"Ah Kakashi-nii-san. Can you teach me something?" said Naruto.

"I can't Naruto-chan. I was actually going to leave the village for a mission. Why don't you ask your parents?" Kakashi said.

"They are busy training Mito-chan and Menma-kun in a chakra control exercise," replied a dejected Naruto while looking towards the ground.

Kakashi looked at her with pity. Being close to hokage's family, he knew that they are not on the best terms. "Sorry Naruto-chan but..." Kakashi was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE TO FOR AN ARM DUAL," said a loud voice of Might Gai.

"...Huh did you said something Gai?" said Kakashi.

"CURSE YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL," said Gai.

"Sorry Gai but I was just about to leave for a mission. Perhaps some other time," said Kakashi.

"OK MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK FROM YOUR MISSION," said Gai as he walked away.

"Who was that?" asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"That would be Might Gai. The greatest taijutsu master of the leaf village. Humm! Hey Naruto-chan, I think he will be the perfect teacher for you. Like you even he can't use his chakra but don't let his appearance fool you. He can even give sensei a run for his money if he goes all out." said Naruto.

"Really? He is as strong as tou-san?" asked Naruto in awe.

"Well not strong as him since very few can even hope to match him but you got the point right?" said Kakashi. After seeing the Naruto's node he continued "Well I have to go now. But please don't copy his speech pattern or his fashion sense, I don't think I'll be able to take another Gai. Ja Ne" said Kakshi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. What he didn't knew was that he will be seeing a mini Gai in near future.

Naruto tracked down Gai and requested him to train her. After hearing her plight he said "Well! I can't teach you right now since you are still an academy student. Hmmm how about if you are still unable to use chakra by the time you graduate from the academy, then I will take you as my apprentice." said Gai.

Nauto nodded disappointedly but she was also happy that someone was willing to train her.

"Ok Gai-sensei. But Kakashi-nii said that if you go all out you can even take on tou-san. How is that possible. I mean you are also unable to use chakra like me?" asked Naruto.

Gai laughed while replying "That is because of a technique. Eight inner gates." said Gai.

"Eight inner gates?" said a confused Naruto.

"The Eight Gates are eight specific chakra points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. The more gates you open, the more powerful you will become but you will also inflict more damage to your body. It's also true that if you open them all you temporarily gain a boost of strength that can surpass a Kage but then you will die," Gai explained.

Naruto stood there wide eyes then after regaining her composer, she said "Ok can you at least give me some pointers right now?"

Gai did gave her some pointers like wearing weights, extreme workout, etc. But Naruto didn't stop there and researched more about the inner gates in the hope of gaining respect from her parents.

* * *

**Few months later (12th anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack)**

Today was the triplets twelfth birthday. As usual Mito and Menma received lot of gifts and Naruto received very few. But what saddened her the most was that even her parents forgot to buy her the birthday gifts. Sure she was in the hospital on her last birthday because of the beating she got but at least they could have remembered that it was her birthday also.

After the party, they were clearing the house and Minato said "Ok children pick up your gifts and go to bed. I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Why tou-san?" asked Mito

"I am going to the Land of Iron tomorrow. I am meeting with the Raikage and leader of the samurais," replied Minato.

"Why you have to go there to meet them?" asked Menma.

"Well because it's a natural country," said Minato

"But why this meeting is so important?" asked Mito.

Minato signed and said "You know that we were having a few skirmishes with Kumo. right?" Minato continued after seeing their nodes "Well I am trying to peace talk with raikage and its important because if the talk failed then the war between Leaf and cloud village will be unavoidable."

After seeing their nodes he said "Ok then go to your rooms."

Naruto walked towards her gifts from the corner of the room where she was standing the whole time without saying a word.

The children obeyed. They picked up their gifts and went to their respective rooms. Then Minato and Kushina took notice that Naruto wasn't carrying that many gifts she only have the three to four gifts in her hand. Mito and Menma on the other hand asked for their help to pick up the gifts because of their numbers. Then it hit them. Not many people liked Naruto but what hurt them the most was that even they forgot to buy gifts for Naruto on her birthday.

The realization hit them really hard and they thought 'We are sorry Naruto. How could we forgot to buy gifts for our own daughter. we have neglected you long enough. We will make up to you as soon as I/Minato returns back from the land of iron.'

What they didn't know was that they will never be able to make up to her. Not after the meeting at least. Because after that Naruto was going to be more distant from her family then they are right now.

* * *

**A/N : Man I'm beat. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and please review...**


	4. Chapter 4: Chakra Unleashed and Kyuubi

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Just to make it clear This story will be full of drama. But I do have one suggestion- Keep the logic aside and enjoy the story.**

**BrainII: Agreed. I mean come on. Even in cannon he could've sealed the kurama back inside Kushina again. I'm sure she should've survived like how Naruto have survived in cannon. Or he could've sealed the whole kurama inside naruto but no, he have to use THAT seal. As a result he died and left naruto at the mercy of the villagers.**

**thedarkshark24: I think this is the chapter you were waiting for.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Don't worry she will be super strong. As for Minato, I never thought that we was any good in decision making.**

**nynrahghost: Sorry I won't be changing her name and I must say that you predicted most of my thoughts. As for Naruto's vow, think about kakashi, He was genin at 5 and chunin at 6. If he was mature enough to achieve said ranks at that age then naruto can also make that kind of vow because unlike Naruto, he didn't have to suffer that much.**

****idea getthe**: Well I do have an idea for Naruko X Itachi fiction which is also based on political marriage and completely diff from other stories of Nar X Ita. If you want,let me know and I will tell you that idea and you can start with that story because I don't think that I'll be writing any more stories after this one.**

**Banpaia Hime: I also want to finish this story and hopefully by the end of this year.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Chakra Unleashed and Kyuubi

**1 week later**

It was mid afternoon and Naruto stood in a clearing inside the training ground 44 otherwise known as forest of death. Now you might be wondering that why a twelve year old child is doing in a place like this instead of attending the academy as she should have been; That's simple she is training.

**FLASHBACK (Earlier that day)**

Naruto was inside the academy training ground, some student from the older classes have started to bully her in front of all the clan heirs. But none of them came for her rescue. It's not like she was expecting them anyway.

First one was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, son of the clan head Shikaku Nara. A genius but too lazy.

Second was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, son of the clan head Choza Akimichi. Chubby but strong and too busy in eating his snacks .

Third was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Akimichi chan, daughter of the clan head Inoichi Yamanaka. A fan girl of the one Sasuke Uchiha.

Fourth was Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, son of the clan head Shibi Aburame. Silent guy...

Fifth was Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan, daughter of the clan head Hiashi Hyuga. Extremely shy and seems to have a crush on Menma.

Sixth was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, son of the clan head Tsume Inuzuka. A bit rough around the edges but extremely loyal.

Seventh was Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the clan, a lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. Who happen to hate Naruto for some reason.

And finally Mito and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Her siblings.

All of them stood there, seeing her get bullied by the older children but none of them came for her rescue. It saddened her more that her own siblings refused to help her.

Luckily for her Iruka, An academy teacher came just in time before things could have went downhill. Iruka punished the bullies and berated the other viewers for not stopping them. He told them to go inside the class room.

Iruka helped her up and about to take her to the hospital to fix her bruises and busted lips but she told him that she was okay. Iruka knew that she was hiding her real skills because of her early performance at the inaugural ceremony so he decided to ask her about it.

"Naruto! Why did you let those guys bully you?" asked Iruka.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei? They were too strong for me," replied Naruto.

"Don't try to hide it Naruto. I have seen your performance during inaugural ceremony and if your performance on that day was anything to go by and if you haven't stopped training which I am sure that you haven't, then you could have wiped the floor with them. But you let them hurt you. Why?" asked Iruka.

Naruto was shocked at first but decided to tell him the truth, after all he was one of the few, who treated her equally since the beginning.

"Sigh! I am sure that you already knew who I really am and you already knew how the most of the villagers treat me?" asked Naruto and after seeing Iruka's node in confirmation, she continued "After seeing my performance during inaugural ceremony, the villagers became more violent. They didn't want to let the _demon_ get stronger. So I decided to hide my skills and adopted the mask of an idiot. It worked perfectly and the beatings became less frequent. As for not defending myself; if I started to fight back then the villagers will become violent once again and my whole work will go down in vain."

"Naruto... I..." Iruka said but stopped by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei can I leave for the day? I don't feel like attending the academy anymore," said Naruto

"Ok Naruto! But I want to back here tomorrow," said Iruka.

"Ok sensei," said Naruto. But what both of them didn't knew that she won't be coming back to the academy for many years.

**FLASHBACK END**

Currently, Naruto was trying to unlock her chakra once again. She usually liked to train in training ground 43 or 44 because nobody comes here usually well except a certain snake mistress.

After unable to unlock her chakra in her early childhood, She tried to unlock it from time to time. Earlier it was once in every couple of days but after facing one failure after another she increased the gap in her attempts to the point where it is right now. Once in every week.

Today was one of that day. And as usual she formed a _ram_ seal and tried to access her chakra. She tried and tried again but didn't succeeded. She was about to hit the mark of thirty minutes, where she usually stop; suddenly she felt it. She felt a warm sensation inside her stomach. She tried to pull it out. Her eyes were closed with a look of extreme concentration on her face. Soon she was engulfed by a blue aura. She opened her eyes in surprise. Shock was clearly written on her face but soon it changed to joy and happiness. She has finally unlocked her chakra.

She started to jump around while yelling and crying the tears of joy. But unknown to her, a certain fox has also awaked from his twelve years of slumber.

**Inside the seal**

Kyuubi has opened her eyes for the first time in twelve years. He looked around a bit to check his surroundings. He was in a sewer with ankle deep water and locked inside a cage.

**'Hmmm Where am I? Oh yeah I remember now, that masked man put me under Sharingan control and that damn Fourth Hokage and his wife locked me inside this brat, while sealing my chakra into their other brats. Wait if they sealed my chakra into other brats then why I have my full chakra? Hmmm only one way to find out. This seal might be strong but since I have my chakra back to its original capacity, I can easily check this brat's mind and find out.' **thought the Kyuubi and started to go through Naruto's memories.

**Outside**

Naruto was starting to calm down while still crying the tears of joy.

'I have to tell tou-san and kaa-chan about it. Finally, I will be able to earn respect in their eyes and the villagers might stop thinking that I am the Kyuubi since I have unlocked my chakra. May be tou-san and kaa-chan will also start teaching me along with Mito-chan and Menma-kun,' thought Naruto hopefully but stopped in her tracks when an idea hit her.

'Wait tou-san is out of the village and supposed to come back by today's evening. Why don't I try to learn the three basic academy jutsu and also the leaf balancing exercise that Iruka-sensei showed us earlier. If I show them that I was able to learn all of that in a single day then they will be more proud of me,' thought Naruto excitingly.

So she started the practicing. She was able to learn the **_Transformation Justsu_** to the acceptable level in one hour. Then she started with the **_Replacement Jutsu_ **and managed to learn it in one and the half hours. After that she started working on **_Clone Justsu_** but even after trying it for three hours, she was unable to form even a single working clone. Every time she tried, all she got was a dead looking clone, which dispelled in seconds after forming.

'Damn it! Why am not able to perform the **_Clone Jutsu_**? I am trying to learn it from three fucking hours but all I got was this dead looking clone. Why can't I do it damn it?' she thought frustratingly. Suddenly a conversation between her parents and siblings came inside her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tou-san can you help us with the **_Clone Jutsu_**. We are trying that for many days but even after that we are not able to perform it correctly," asked a seven year old Menma during their dinner.

"Hmmm I think I know why you are not able to perform this jutsu," said Kushina.

"Really kaa-chan. Can you tell us?" asked Mito

"Yeah! after all I faced the same issue when I was at your age. Well the thing is that you have too much chakra and very little control, and on top of that you are an Uzumaki, who were known for their large chakra reserve and strong life force. The Kyuubi's chakra that is sealed inside of you both is also increasing your chakra reserve constantly. So you have to master many chakra control exercises before you are able to perform this jutsu," said Kushina.

After seeing the children's down faces Minato decided to give them some relief "Don't worry! I'll teach you another type of **_Clone Jutsu_**, which required too much chakra but very little control." said Minato.

"What is this jutsu tou-san?" asked Mito and Menma.

"Well this jutsu is actually a kinjutsu developed by the Second Hokage. It allows a person to create solid replicas of oneself. But I want you to be careful with this jutsu because when a person dispels his clone, he or she also get the knowledge and experience of the clone's lifespan. Which means that if you dispels too many clones at once, you will get a severe headache and it might also hurt your mind because of the information overload," said Minato.

Kushina caught up to what Minato was implying and decided to add her concern "Minato-kun do you think it's wise to teach them _that_ jutsu?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah! They will be fine. Don't worry," replied Minato.

"Ok what is this jutsu tou-san?" asked Mito and Menma in excitement in prospect of learning a cool ninjutsu.

"It's called..."

**FLASHBACK END**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

Instantly 20 clone formed around Naruto and all of them started jumping in joy.

"Yeah! I learned the **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**," all of them yelled in happiness. She only knew about this jutsu because it was created by second hokage and she has read about it from the Senju library.

"Ok all of you. Pick up a leaf and start the leaf balancing exercise but one of you dispel in every five minutes. This way we will be able to learn this exercise before dinner time," said the original.

All of the clones have picked up one leaf and stuck it to their forehead while original doing the same but she was soon dragged inside her mind by a certain fox.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto appeared inside her mind and looked around. She was doing the leaf balancing exercise and suddenly she found herself in an unknown place.

"Where am I? And what is this place?" asked Naruto.

**"Follow my voice," **said a deep voice with malice in it.

Now she usually doesn't get scared but there was something about the voice that just scared her.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto while trying to get her composer back.

Then the same deep voice echoed again **"Follow my voice."**

She followed the voice although reluctantly.

Soon she found herself inside some kind of chamber. In front of her was a massive gate with the kanji of seal on it. It looked like some kind of prison. She stopped good distance away from the gate as a precaution.

Suddenly two massive eyes opened inside the cage. They were blood red with black slit in place of the pupil.

"W-who are you?" said Naruto while trying to get her nerves under controls which were haywire right now.

**"Trying to hide your fear I see," **said Kyuubi then he blasted a wave his killing intent towards Naruto.

Naruto's legs has started shaking. She have faced the villagers out for her blood. She have even faced some shinobi who were out for her blood, but their killing intent was pale in comparison to Kyuubi's. She tried her hardest to keep her footing but it was getting harder and harder after each passing moment but somehow she succeeded in the end.

Kyuubi stopped his killing intent after seeing that it was no longer effecting Naruto. Though Kyuubi hasn't released his full killing intent, but it was impressive on Naruto's part none the less.

**"At least you have managed to keep your footing. Your courage is commendable. I would have been disappointed if you have collapsed. As a reward I will answer to your questions that you seems to have, but don't expect me to answer all of them,"** said the Kyuubi.

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Naruto after regaining her composer.

**"I am the Kyuubi and you are inside your mindscape," **replied the Kyuubi as he came to the view. He has orange fur, red eyes, bunny like ears, massive claws and nine waving tails.

"So you are the Kyuubi, who attacked the village all those years ago. You could have said it sooner. You scared the hell out of me," said Naruto in relief and started to walk toward the cage but stopped just outside of it.

Now this caught the Kyuubi completely off guard. Out of all the reaction he has expected, He hasn't expected this at all. He has expected her to shake in fear, blame him for all the pain, curse him for the hate and beatings she received from villagers, shout at him that how he should be locked forever, among the other things but he hasn't expected the relief at all.

**"Ah! Shouldn't you be angry at me or at least scared from me?" **asked Kyuubi. The malice in his voice was long forgotten. It has been replace by the curiosity .

"Huh! Why should I?" asked Naruto in a confused voice.

Her response confused Kyuubi even further **"May be because of being a demon that attacked your village and made your life living hell, because people of your village thought that you are me." **said Kyuubi.

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

**"Well I just got up from my slumber when you summoned your chakra and I took notice that I have all of my chakra which should have been sealed inside your siblings. So I decided to investigate and went through your memories," **replied the Kyuubi. Even he wasn't able to understand why the hell he, The Kyuubi, The strongest of all the bijju is answering this brat's questing. Perhaps it was curiosity. '**Yeah that must be the case.' **thought Kyuubi.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Wait! you said that you were asleep this whole time and just woke up when I accessed my chakra and you also have all of your chakra. Hmmm," said Naruto. She half crossed her arms and put her right hand under her chin. She started wondering why Kyuubi has his whole chakra. Was her disability also liked to this. After few minutes, she came up with an explaination.

"They used Eight trigram seal which also required the hosts chakra to sustain it. But since you didn't have any chakra and because of the seal functionality... I think you were using my chakra to replenish yours unconsciously. Usually this shouldn't be possible but since kaa-chan was your previous inchuuriki; I think that our chakra was able to resonate with each other's. That's why I was unable to use chakra because you were absorbing mine this whole time. That also means that it should have putted the pressure on my chakra coils with must have resulted in expanding my chakra coils. Hmm... that explains why I have so much chakra... and when I have attempted to use my chakra it also woke you up because you might have finished replenishing yours. That make sense I guess," Naruto concluded.

Kyuubi looked at her with wide eyes and his jaw literally hanging to the ground. He blinked and blinked again only to come out of his stupor state when Naruto called him.

"Hey Kyuubi are you alright? You kind of spaced out over there," said Naruto.

Kyuubi came back to his senses. He had enough and finally asked after losing his composer **"HOW THE HELL YOU CAME UP WITH SUCH A COMPLEX EXPLANATION?" **Kyuubi asked in disbelief. He was also trying to figure out the reason but couldn't think of any. And a twelve year old brat outsmarted him, thousands of years old demon. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Keep you your voice down. Jeez! Are You trying make me deaf, beside I'm standing here right in front of you. You don't have to shout. As for the explanation, It was easy to figure it out once to put all the facts together," said Naruto.

Kyuubi at this point can only node but asked a question that was bothering him for a while.

**"Isn't it one more reason that you should hate me?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Well I know that you didn't attacked the village willingly and as for the chakra, you did it unconsciously. As for hating you because of how the villagers and my family treated me; If I did that then I'll be nothing but a hypocrite. They treated me like that because they thought I am you. They judged me for something that I am not and if I did the same thing then I'll be no better than the villagers," replied back Naruto.

**'This child...! Even after everything she went through, she retained her kind and caring personality. She didn't even blamed me or any other for her misery. She lived a miserable life and even then I am not able to sense any shred of hatred from her. Just who is this child? Is she is the one that old man spoke about all those years ago? She do have the blue eyes...Hmm but it's too early to tell. I'll have to wait and see. Hmmm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you truly are an interesting one,' **Kyuubi thought.

"So you said that this is my mind. Then why is it looking like a sewer?" asked Naruto.

**"Well this represents how your life was until this point. I am sure you can figure out the rest," **said the Kyuubi.

"Since you said this is my mind then that means I can also change it. Right?" asked Naruto. The only response she got from the Kyuubi was a shrugged shoulders.

Naruto closed her eyes again and concentrated. Kyuubi also watched with interest.

After what felt like a eternity, Naruto opened her eyes again; the scenery has been changed completely.

Instead of a sewer, They were standing on a large grass field. They were surrounded with the snow covered mountains and the sun was going down behind the said mountains. There was also a large waterfall and a large lake. Different kind of animals were also running around. In short terms it was coming quite close to the paradise.

A wide eyed Kyuubi was observing the scene. For him, the beauty of this place was beyond words. The seal has been replaced by the collar around his neck. He was able to feel the fresh air, large grass under his claw, he was able to hear the voice of the different animals. For someone who has lived almost a century inside a sever or chained to a floating rock, this was truly a paradise. He looked towards Naruto in gratitude.

Naruto was on his knees and panting heavily. "Man that took a lot out of me." said Naruto.

**"Kit, Why did you do that?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Well I didn't want you to spend your time inside a cage with watery floor like an animal, who needed to be kept in leash. So I changed the scenery a bit. I also opened a channel so that you can see, hear, listen and sense outside world. I also opened a link so that we can communicate with each other telepathically and of course any of us can block the other one if needed. Sorry about the seal though. I wasn't able to think anything else," replied Naruto.

Kyuubi stood speechless over there. In all these years none of the human treated him as such, not even her previous containers. For the humans, he was nothing but a tool to be used in a war, a being of mass destruction who needed to be imprisoned. None of them considered his feelings. Madara used him to fight his rival Hashirama Senju, Hashirama subdued him with his wood style jutsu, Mito locked him up inside herself and Kushina told him that how she will suppress him by love and he won't see the outside world ever again.

But here he was, looking at the twelve year old child, who stood against all odds, treated him as any other normal being, even if he was the main reason for all of her troubles and mistreatment. Kyuubi couldn't help but feel some gratitude towards her container.

**"Thank you kit. In all these years none of the human treated me as such. As a thank you, I will assist you in your battles and lend you my chakra if you needed it," **said Kyuubi.

"Hmm... like partners?" asked Naruto hopefully.

**"Ah! yeah sure, like partners," **said Kyuubi.

"No... Let's be friends. You will be my first friend since Itachi-nii-san. So Kyuubi will you be my friend?" asked Naruto hopefully.

**"You want me to be your friend! Are you sure?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Yeah why not?" asked Naruto.

**'You amaze me again kit,'** thought Kyuubi and said **"Ok. if that's what you want."**

"Ok great. I finally got a friend. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my family, my village and pulling pranks. I dislike when the villagers beat me up. My dream for the future is to earn the respect in my parents and villagers eyes," said Naruto.

Kyuubi stood there and waited. Then he realized that he needs to introduce himself.

**"Oh! My name is ... Kurama. My likes are... my father and siblings I guess. I HATE Madara and Hashirama and my previous containers. Dreams for the future... To see my father's wish become a reality,"** said Kyuubi.

"Ok then. I'll see you later. I need to go home and show my parents that I have finally unlocked my chakra. Talk to you later Kurama," said Naruto as she vanished from her mindscape.

**'Hmm truly an instructing child,'** thought now newly identified Kurama as he went to explore the place.

**Outside the seal**

Naruto came back from her mindscape and noticed that her clones has completed the leaf exercise.

"Ok all of you dispel in the group of five in every two minutes," said Naruto to avoid the headache.

"Ok boss," clones said in unison and started dispelling themselfs.

After around ten minutes, she was able to process all the information and thought 'Hmm that wasn't too hard. I guess, I can increase the number of clones in the next training session. Now let's go back to home and break the news. I hope tou-san and kaa-chan will be happy.' thought Naruto. She was about to start her journey back home but a sudden voice of Kyuubi stopped her in her tracks.

**"Why do you even consider about them. They let the villagers beat you. They even neglected you. So why do you consider about them so much?"** asked Kyuubi who has just finished exploring the newly renovated mindscape.

"Because no matter what they did, they are still my parents," said Naruto as she started walking towards her home.

**'Minato and Kushina, You don't deserve her. Hell nobody in this village deserve her except a very few.' **thought Kyuubi as he went back to take a nap.

Naruto was walking towards hew home, unaware that she was about to get the most shocking news of her life. A news that will change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Guys it took me so much time to update this chapter but it was getting difficult to manage the office and story at the same time. Hopefully next chapter will be up by next weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking News

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Shocking News

**Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto burst through the front door of the Namikaze mansion and ran towards the kitchen.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san I hav..." She stopped in her tracks after noticing the other occupants of the room. Standing in the kitchen were Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were arguing with Minato and Kushina because of some reason. Menma and Mito was staring at their parents while sitting on their chairs. They stopped when they saw Naruto.

"JIRAIYA-OJI-SAN" Naruto shouted and ran towards Jiraiya and gave him a big hug.

Jiraiya returned the hug. "How is my favorite god daughter? Look at you, you have grown up so much. I remember the last time when I have seen you; You were such a shrimp back then." said Jiraiya with a forced smile after releasing Naruto from the hug.

"I am fine and don't call me that. Anyway, when did you came back?" asked Naruto.

"Just couple of hours ago. So why are you out so late and why are you so dirty?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto was indeed dirty. She was wearing her orange baggy jumpsuit. It has many tears. Her hair was messy. She also has many scratch marks on her face and hands, thanks to performing replacement jutsu incorrectly.

"I have been training on my own and lost the track of time. Sorry," replied Naruto.

"Really. So what did you learn?" asked Jiraiya.

"That's what I want to show to all of you," said Naruto in excitement and turned towards Minato and Kushina. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san you will not believe what happened. You see after I left the school early I went to..." said naruto but stopped after noticing the solemn look on Minato and Kushina's faces. Then she noticed the sad look on Tunade and Jiraiya's faces as well. She also noticed shocked look on her siblings faces as well.

"What happened? Why are you all looking like that?" she asked.

"Naruto, we need to talk. You see, something big happened during the meeting in the land of iron and its related to you," said Minato.

**FLASHBACK (Land of Iron)**

They were all present around the round table inside a room.

Apart from Minato and A, Fourth Raikage, Daimyo of land of fire and land of lightning were also present. Mifune, the leader of samurai and land of iron was acting as a intermediate person between the two said parties.

Minato was accompanied by Kakashi Hatake and Shikaku Nara and A was accompanied by Darui and C.

"Please place your hats on the table," Said Mifune.

Minato and A put their hats in front of them.

"You are here because of the Hokage-dono has called this meeting. My name is Mifune and I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin. Hokage-dono, since you are the one who has called this meeting, I request you to please proceed," said Mifune.

"Thank you Mifune-dono. I have called this meeting to end the dispute between leaf and cloud. If these disputes continued then there is no avoiding to the fourth great shinobi world war; which will result in countless deaths and bloodshed which I am sure even you don't want Raikage-dono," said Minato.

"Hmm. Even I don't want a war Hokage-dono. We all have lost many shinobi during the last war. To avoid those casualties only we have signed the peace treaty with leaf village seven years ago but even after that, these disputes continued," said A calmly.**(A/N: No Hyuga incident)**

"So why you have started these disputes Raikage-dono?" asked Minato.

'Oh boy! here we go,' thought Darui and C after seeing the outrage look on Raikage's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IT WAS YOUR SHINOBI WHO HAS STARTED IT. THEY CROSSED OUR BORDERS AND INFILTRATED OUR COUNTRY AND YOU ARE ACCUSING US," shouted A.

'Oh man! so much for negotiations,' thought Kakashi after seeing the A's outburst.

'This is so troublesome. Minato why you have to accuse the Raikage without any solid evidence?' thought Shikaku.

"MY SHINOBI DIDN'T DO SUCH THINGS. I have given them the specific instructions to not to cross the borders as per our peace treaty," said Minato.

"OH YEAH THEN WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS!" exclaimed A as he pulled out a sealing scroll from inside his robes and passed it to Mifune to examine it.

Mifune unsealed the scroll and some masks came out from the scroll.

"As you can see Mifune-dono. These masks have leaf insignia carved into it. We have killed these shinobi when they were crossing the Fire and Lightning border. When we killed them, their body burst into flames. So we captured the few of them to take the evidence before killing them. But I don't know why that kanji of Root is engraved into it?" said A.

"These seems to be genuine evidence Hokage-dono. What do you have to say about this?" asked Mifune.

'Danzo' thought Minato, Kakashi and Shikaku with clenched teeth. As much as Minato wants to kill Danzo, he knew that he has too much political power to simply execute him without any proper evidence and that bastard always cover his tracks perfectly.

Minato knew that he cannot say anything about Danzo or root. If he did then there was no chance of peace treaty and war will be imminent. He also knew that he can't take the blame, because in that case the result will be the same. So he took his chance.

"These are indeed the masks of the shinobi of the former root division of the leaf village but the said organization has been disbanded years ago," said Minato.

"But even then it was your or your predecessor responsibility to make sure that these shinobi won't cause any problem before you disbanded the root division," said Mifune.

"Yes it was. But we thought that after disbanding the root division, all of its shinobi were scattered but it seems like that was not the case. We didn't know about them until today. But you don't have to worry about that. I will deploy my ANBU to look out for them and I will also issue the kill on sight order after spotting any of the shinobi of this division," said Minato.

'Good save' thought Kakashi and Shikaku.

"They have managed to evade your shinobi and sensors for this long. You didn't even know about them until I have shown you the evidence. How can I be assure of what you are saying is indeed true and this is not some kind of ploy to lay down our guard so that you can easily strike us later," said A.

"You have to trust me on this Raikage-dono," said Minato.

"Huff! There is no trust in the shinobi world Hokage-dono and you know it." said A.

Minato was about to say something but Mifune interrupted him "I think that you should at least give Hokage-done one chance Raikage-dono. Otherwise this whole point of meeting will be nothing," said Mifune.

"Fine. I will give you one chance to prove yourself Hokage-dono but don't think for a second that we will lay down our guard. Also make sure that none of your shinobi crosses our border without the exclusive permission," said A.

"Of course Raikage-dono. If you want we can sign the peace treaty right now," said Minato.

"Treaty is nothing but a piece of paper. We signed one seven years ago but even then we are sitting here in a meeting so that we can avoid a possible war. Any treaty will not work until you kill all those root shinobi," said A.

"But it may take years to locate and kill all the root shinobi and if we don't sign the treaty now then these disputes will continue and the whole point of this meeting will be nothing," said Minato.

"I KNOW THAT. But I can't take a risk on my shinobi's life. As I said earlier this can be your ploy to lay down our guard. I may have respect for you as my rival in speed but I don't trust you enough to send my shinobi into a death trap," said A.

Silence filled the room all were thinking of a solution of this problem. Both parties were right. Until Minato kills all those root shinobi, the idea of peace treaty is farfetched and if they don't sign the peace treaty then the war is imminent. On the other hand the Raikage also has a point. This can also be a ploy. After some thinking Mifune suggested one idea.

"Well since both of you don't want a war and without the peace treaty a war will most likely break out. I have one solution that will solidify the alliance," said Mifune.

"What is it?" asked the both daimyos and kages.

"How about the marriage alliance, like how village hidden in the leaf has with village hidden by whirling tides before it's fall; after First Hokage Hashirma Senju married to the ruling Uzukage's daughter; Mito Uzumaki," said Mifune.

"That's not a bad idea Mifune-dono," said the fire daimyo.

"Indeed. It will release the tension between the two countries. What do you say Raikage-dono, Hokage-dono?" said the lightning daimyo.

After some thinking both the kages agreed to the idea and decided to form the alliance by the political marriage.

"Ok but who will be the bride and groom?" asked Raikage.

"For this treaty to work under current circumstances, bride and groom has to be a kage or directly related to the ruling kage. So Raikage-dono, who else do you have in your family and who is also blood related to you?" asked Mifune.

A frowned but explained none the less. "Well apart from me, I also have an adopted brother," said A.

"Well in that case you will have to be the groom," said Mifune.

"What? Can my brother be the groom instead of me?" asked Raikage. He could swear that he heard some snickering coming from his two body guards.

"No it has to be you," said Mifune in a firm voice.

"Fine," said A in a frustrated voice.

'Looks like boss is finally getting married.' thought Darui and C.

"Ok then its decided that Raikage-dono will be the groom. Now we have to decide the bride. So Hokage-dono, what about you?" asked Mifune.

"Well apart from me and my wife, we have one son and two daughters," said Minato.

Silence filled the room once again. Even Mifune was thinking about what to do in this situation but suddenly fire daimyo spoke up "I don't see any problem in that. One of the Hokage-dono's daughter can marry to the Raikage-dono."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Minato and A simultaneously.

"My daughters are only twelve years old and Raikage-dono is even older than me," said Minato perplexedly.

"Well among us the daimyo's family, we do sometimes get married to a person much younger than the other," said the fire daimyo.

"That might be the case but they are only twelve years old daimyo-sama," said Minato.

"Agreed. Even I don't want my people to call me a pedophile," said A in a annoyed tone.

"Even I think that we should reconsider it," said the lightning daimyo.

"Then tell me do you have any other solution?" asked fire daimyo.

They don't have the answer to this question but even then Minato voiced his thoughts.

"We can think of something else since I won't marry off any of my daughter to someone who is even older than me," said Minato.

"Think about it Minato. If you don't do this then a war will most likely break out and if that happened then countless life's will be lost and economy will also decline and don't forget about rock village. They are also looking for one opportunity to get back on us because of the last war and leaf village is still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack and Uchiha massacre. Even if we somehow able to win the war, our strength will be diminished even further and other minor villages will attack us to replace us as one of the great five ninja villages," said the fire daimyo in a serious tone if the lack of honorifics were anything to go by.

"Wait a second. Even if he somehow agreed to this, I won't agree. Because if I have heard correctly then all of his children are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and no kage in a right mind will hand over his village jinchuuriki to any other village," said A in a firm voice.

"That might me the case but from what I heard, Hokage-dono's eldest child has only Kyuubi's body and soul sealed in her and she is also unable to use chakra. I think that she will be the best candidate for the bride and you also won't have to worry about any kind of ploy because of her condition." said the fire daimyo.

"Hmm I heard the same thing but I also heard that she is attending the ninja academy. How come she is attending the academy if she not even able to utilize the chakra?" asked A.

"Yes, you are correct Raikage-dono. She tried a lot but even then she was not able to unlock her chakra for some reasons. We didn't find anything medically wrong with her. She is still thinking that she will be able to unlock her chakra. As for the academy, Well she wants to be a ninja. It's her dream. She said that she will become a splendid ninja even if she is unable to utilize her chakra just like Maito Gai, The green beast of the leaf village," said Minato.

"See. So I think that all of us has agreed to this marriage." said the fire daimyo.

"Hey! I only told you all about her because you have asked about it. That doesn't mean that I agreed to this marriage," said Minato.

Fire daimyo sighed and tried to convince Minato and after some pondering both Minato and A agreed although reluctantly.

'I'm sorry Naruto-chan,' thought Minato sadly as some tears almost slipped from his eyes but he was able to hold them back.

"But what about her? Will she agree?" asked the lightning daimyo.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure that Hokage-dono can convince her," said the fire daimyo.

"And what about her dream? Her ninja career? We are already asking too much from her. We can at least give her a chance to achieve her dream. It is the least we can do for her," asked the lightning daimyo.

"I think we can leave that decision to Raikage-dono," said the fire daimyo.

"I don't have any problem with that. I will give her the fair chance to prove herself but I do hope that my village won't be held responsible if something happened to her on a mission," said A.

"That's fine," said the fire daimyo.

"Ok then its decided. Marriage will be held in one month time and as a natural party, we will be honored to host it here in the land of Iron," said Mifune.

"But I have a quite tight schedule for upcoming months. I don't think that I will be able to attend the marriage," said the fire daimyo.

"Same here," said the lightning daimyo.

"Then you can schedule another meeting in cloud village after six months or something. That way you will also be able to check on the bride." said Mifune.

They agreed and went to their separate paths.

Kakashi and Shikaku placed a hand on Minato's shoulder, who was trying to hold back his tears.

"Let's go sensei." said Kakashi in a low voice. Minato nodded and left the chambers.

"Congratulations boss. You are finally getting married." said C in a amused tone.

"Shut up C." said A in a frustrated tone and thought 'I am getting married to a twelve year old brat. Fuck my luck'.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own father has sold her out to a different village just to save those villagers, who have tortured her on daily basis. Whatever respect she has for her father has been shattered. She has never cried when those villagers beat the shit out of her but at this moment she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Why me? Why it always have to be me? Haven't villagers tortured me enough? Haven't I suffered enough?" shouted Naruto. She couldn't help herself to voice her thoughts.

Everyone looked at her in shock. In all these years she never said anything like that. In fact this was the first time they have seen her yelling back at her parents.

"I am sorry Naruto-chan. I really am. But I couldn't do anything. You were the best possible choice." said Minato in a soft voice.

Kushina tried to say something but a firm gaze from Minato stopped her.

"I am being used as a sacrificial limb only because I am unable to unlock my chakra and I don't have any of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside me. Is that it?" asked Naruto.

"It is not like that. We are not using you as a sacrifici..." said Minato but Naruto cut him off.

"YES YOU ARE. First let me tell you something and after that you will definitely drop this idea," said Naruto. She was about to continue but Minato beat her to it.

"Naruto, no matter what you say, This decision is final. You are getting married to the Raikage after one month." said Minato firmly.

"But he is even older than you. At least hear me out please," said Naruto pleadingly. She was hoping that they will drop this idea if she explained that she has finally unlocked her chakra but they were not even giving her a chance to explain herself.

"That's enough Naruto. You have to accept this decision no matter what. Now take this file. It has the copy of all the terms and conditions of the marriage and as well as Raikage's profile. You can read it later," said Minato as he handed over one file to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the file in her hands. "Why me?" said Naruto in a voice just barely above the whisper but the room occupants heard her.

Then she looked up in Minato eyes. At this point tears were streaming down to her cheeks.

"Why It has to be me. I don't want to get married. Why don't you marry Mito to the Raikage, instead of me?" Naruto almost shouted as she has lost all her rational thinking.

Mito, who was listening to all the conversation silently became shocked after hearing this but didn't said anything.

Minato lost his cool at this point and said something that will haunt him forever, without thinking rationally "Because you are useless unlike them. Now go to your room immediately,"

"Useless," Naruto repeated those words. Shock was clearly written on her face. Only one thought was running inside her mind 'Is this is what they think of me. A useless tool which can be discarded after it fulfilled its usefulness.'. She ran towards her room while crying. If she has stood there for few more seconds then everybody would have witnessed the change in her eyes. Her once ocean blue eyes has been replaced by red color eyes with single tomoe in each eyes.

"Naruto" said Tsunade and Jiraiya as they tried to pursue her but Minato stopped them.

"Leave her alone. She has to come to this term on her own," said Minato.

"You have crossed the line this time Minato," growled Tsunade.

"Minato, I will not allow my daughter to be married to the Raikage. Isn't she suffered enough. I agreed to everything that you said but not this time," said a tear eyed Kushina.

"There is no other way Kushina-chan. Fire daimyo has practically ordered me to do this. There is nothing we can do now," said Minato.

"But do you really have to be so harsh with her. You should have at least tried to convince her," said Jiraiya.

"She is a ignorant child sensei. She wouldn't have understood it otherwise," said Minato.

Tsunade scoffed and said "The only one who is the ignorant one here is you, not her. But don't worry she will agree to this marriage."

"What do you mean?" asked Minato.

"It is as I said. Do you really think that she don't know about that it is you, who is allowing the villagers to beat her. She knew everything from the start. She is much stronger than you gave her the credit for. She could have easily escaped or fought back those mobs but she allowed the villagers to catch her and beat her," said Tsunade.

"WHAT?" said Mianto and Kushina.

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this. 'Did Minato and Kushina really allowed the villagers to beat their daughter?' thought Jiraiya.

Menma and Mito were also shocked that their parents allowed such things since they were oblivious to her beatings.

"Tsunade are you sure about this?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya. She overheard them when they were talking about it," said Tsunade.

"Then why didn't you informed them or did something about it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because she took promise from me. She asked me to not to tell them anything," said Tsunade.

"But why?" asked the other adult occupants of the room.

"To save her brother and sister from all the hate and pain, and not to drown her parents in guilt more than they already had," said Tsunade.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan is it true? Did you really allowed the villagers to beat nee-chan?" asked Mito and Menma.

Minato and Kushina bowed their heads in shame and regret. If they have raised their faces then they could have seen the horror stricken faces of their children and Jiraiya.

"But why?" asked Menma.

"After Kyuubi's attack, Villagers needed a anger outlet and Naruto was the perfect person in their eyes. First we have tried to stop them but then they turned their hate towards you two. They tried to harm you many times. Our forces were already stretched thin at that moment. I couldn't assign a whole squad of ANBU for each of your protection. But we somehow managed it. But then the things starting to turn worse. The villagers started to create a scene to distract the ANBU so that they can _finish the job _as they like to call it. After that I had no choice but to use Naruto as a scapegoat because most of the villagers hated her more than you two," replied Minato.

Mito and Menma openly cried at this.

"I am disappointed in you Minato. I think, I have taught you better than that," said Jiraiya as Minto bowed his head in shame, unable to meet his teacher's gaze.

"Kushina, earlier this week you told me that you want to make it up to her. right?" asked Tsunade.

After seeing the Kushina's nod she continued "I think you just lost your last chance if her outburst was anything to go by. Your last comments have broken the camel's back. Come on Jiraiya let's go. I need a drink," said Tsunade as Jiraiya and Tsunade left the Namikaze mansion.

Mito and Menma also left for their rooms and cried themselves to sleep.

"Minato-kun what should we do?" asked a sobbing Kushina.

"I don't know Kushina, I really don't know," said Minato.

Kushina rose up from her seat and started walking towards Naruto's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Minato.

"I am going to check on Naruto-chan," replied Kushina.

"Wait, Let me come with you," said Minato.

When they reached Naruto's room, both of them froze. They looked at each other and understood what the other was thinking. They have never stepped inside Naruto's room in many years. They both nodded towards each other and mustered the courage and stepped inside her room.

Her room was plane white. It has one bed, a book shelf, a study table, a cupboard but nothing else. In short it is nothing like how a usually twelve years old girl's room look alike. Minato and Kushina couldn't help but to drown themselves in the guilt even further. The level of their neglect finally drowned to them. They couldn't remember buying her a single dress or helping her to decorate her room, her hobbies, her likes, disliked, dream for the future... nothing.

Then they have seen Naruto, lying face first on the bed. They walked towards her and tried calling her but she didn't replied. They thought that she cried herself to sleep and walked out of her room. Unaware that at this moment Naruto was having a interesting discussion with a certain fox. **(A/N: Will be explained later)**

"What are we going to do now Minato-kun?" asked Kushina.

"We will try to make it up to her. I hope that she will forgive us. We will try to give her the best time for the remaining period she has left inside this village. It is the least we could do," said Minato as they went towards their room unaware that they will never get that chance.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys this chapter got delayed. I was busy and I'm going out of town for a week. So I have written this chapter in hurry. So I'm asking your forgiveness in advance if the English is too bad in this chapter. Other things will be explained in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Days in the Leaf

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys, It's time for me to clarify the ages of the different characters. I want to tell you this in the previous chapter but couldn't because of the rush.**

**Naruto and rookies: 12**

**Minato/ Kushina: 34**

**A: 38**

**B: 28**

**Darui/ C: 19**

**Mabui: 20**

**Samui/ Omoi/ Karui: 14**

**Other's age are the same as the cannon.**

**adamekevin23: As I have said earlier I have no plans on abandoning this story. So don't worry.**

**CMVreud /** **idea getthe: Sorry but Danzo is really good in covering his tracks. Don't worry I have plans for him. He won't know what hit him.**

**Cool: That's one of the major point in my story. When Naruto will show everyone in the leaf village what they have thrown out and what Kumo has gained in front of everyone. Take a guess when She will show them.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Well it takes time to write and my job is also not helping me either. I have started working on this chapter 2 days after coming back. I am sorry for the delay but I am trying my best to release a new chapter in every two weeks at max.**

**roboguy45: I hope you will like this chapter. They have suffered because of how Naruto treated them.**

**chibi monsta: Oh don't worry. It will be lot better than Leaf village.**

**douglas bailey 7946: English is not my native language and I was never good in that. I am trying my best to make less and less mistakes. Thank you for your patience.**

**TamashinoSuzume: It warms my heart when you put it like that. And that cry comment, it makes me feel that you are really trying to connect to this story. Thanks a lot for your support.**

**Draph91: I can't do that buddy. That is really opposite to Naruto's actual golden heart and forgiving character.**

**Some of you asked me to move Naruto to kumo immediately. Sorry but it will happen after couple of chapters. I can't break the flow of the story. I have some plans for the wedding. SO please wait for it.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Last Days in the Leaf

**Next Day - Early Morning - Namikaze Mansion (Naruto's Room)**

Naruto was laying in her bed, she has just finished reading the file that her father has given her last night. After coming back to her room last night, she went inside her mindscape because she heard her father telling Jiraiya and Tsunade to not to follow her. So she went inside her mindscape to cry her heart out and get the comfort from the last possible person anybody would have thought, The Kyuubi.

At first she thought about running away from the leaf village but came to the realization that even if she somehow managed to ditch her ANBU guards like previous day before going inside the forest of death, they will catch her within a day. She also thought about using Kurama's chakra but she knew if that happen then her father most likely will intervene and then only God knows what will happen to her afterwards.

She also thought about asking Jiraiya and Tsunade for help but dropped this idea because she didn't want them to get into trouble because of her. She even thought about telling her parents everything about her chakra, Kurama and her sharingan; which Kurama has told her about, but dropped this idea because her father's last words were still ringing inside her ears. Useless, that's what they called her.

**(A/N: The conversation between Naruto and Kurama will be explained later on.)**

All she wanted was to become a kunoichi and earn her parents and village's respect but after the yesterday's revelation, she didn't want to do anything with them and that's why she decided that she will not tell them anything.

After her discussion with Kurama, she has already made up her mind to go through with the whole marriage thing. She knew that she will have to tell Raikage everything as soon as possible and that's why she was cursing her luck right now.

'Damn these rules and regulations. Why am I not even allowed to send any kind of message to Raikage-sama. Furthermore why they have to forbid us to even talk to each other before our marriage,' thought Naruto. She has decided that she will tell Raikage everything at the first chance she got. She didn't knew how he will react after the revelation. She just hoped that he will consider her situation and forgive her but if he felt deceived then she will take his punishment whole heartily, no matter what it will be.

'From what I am able to understand from the Raikage's file; after reading the my file that has been sent to him, he must be cursing his luck. Almost everything that has been written in my file is wrong. At the time like this I am cursing that mask that I wore to fool everyone. I don't think that the way I am now, the real me, even that won't be enough to earn his respect. Sorry Itachi-nii, it seems that the child Naruto has to die in order for a mature Naruto to take her place. She is the only one who has the chance to earn the Coud village's and Eaikage's respect,' thought Naruto.

She has already decided that until she has left the leaf village, she won't show her true self to anyone. With that thought she got up from the bed and went inside the bathroom.

**Namikaze Mansion (half an hour later)**

Minato, Kushina, Menma and Mito were sitting inside the kitchen, waiting for Naruto. Naruto strolled down from the stairs. She was wearing her usual orange jumpsuit but unlike her usual goofy expression, there was no expression on her face. She started walking towards the exit. When they seen her walking outside, Kushina called her.

"Naruto-chan come here. I have prepared your favorite ramen for the breakfast," said Kushina smiling slightly.

"I don't want to bother you Kushina-sama. I will eat something outside," replied Naruto in a emotionless voice.

Everybody have the shocked expression after hearing Naruto's words. Never have Naruto called Kushina anything except kaa-chan. So it was natural that everybody cringed after hearing how Naruto has addressed Kushina.

Before Naruto could start walking towards the exit again, Minato rose up from his seat and walked towards her and crouched down to her eye level and put his hands on her shoulders but Naruto gave no visual reaction to it.

"Naruto-chan you are no bother to us. I am sorry about what I said to you last night. I lost my cool back then. I am also sorry that you have to marry to the Raikage. I understand that you are angry but you have to understand that I had no choice but to accept." said Minato.

"There is nothing to apologies for Hokage-sama. You are looking after your people that you are sworn to protect. I have already accepted this marriage so you don't have to worry about that. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave," said Naruto in a same emotionless voice.

Minato don't know that whether he should be happy that her daughter has accepted the marriage or upset that it had cost them whatever relationship they had with Naruto. All he wanted right now to make up to her but it seems like she didn't want to do anything with them.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" asked Minato

"I am going to the Senju compound," replied Naruto.

"But why?" asked Minato.

"It never bothered any of you that where I was going earlier so why does it matter now. But if you are curious then I am going there to find out more about the political marriage and its customs," said Naruto.

They cringed when Naruto pointed out their faults. They couldn't help but feel downcast at the obvious neglect that they have shown towards their eldest daughter/sister.

Mito and Menma wanted to apologies to Naruto about how they treated her but feeling too guilty to even look up in her eyes. Tsunade's words from last night still ringing in their ears. She has looked out for them even when they were mean towards her.

Minato and Kushina wanted to spend time with her and make it up to her before she has to leave for Iron country for the marriage. So they tried to try their luck.

"Don't worry about that; I will teach you the customs. You don't have to go to Senju compound for that," said Kushina.

"Yeah I have to go to the council meeting right now but I will also help you out after that," added Minato hoping that it will stop her but Naruto had other plans.

"As I said that I don't want to bother you anymore than I have to and you also have the other responsibilities Hokage-sama. Beside there was only one political marriage that happened before this and that was between Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Seju. The best place to find out about the political marriage is the Senju compound since all the records that Uzumaki clan had, was destroyed with the destruction of the whirlpool village. Now by your leave," said Naruto.

Minato and Kushina couldn't argue with that. They know that whatever Naruto have said was indeed true. They couldn't help but stare at her as she walked out from the main gate of the Namikaze mansion.

Tears slipped out from their eyes as they stood there hoping that Naruto will come back and tell them that she forgave them but alas, she never returned.

"She will never forgive us Minato-kun. We have destroyed whatever relationship we had with her. We will never be able to make it up to her," said Kushina while crying openly.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kushina-chan. At this moment I am hoping that I was never groomed as a Fourth Hokage. Being Hokage was my dream but I had never imagined that it will cost me and my family and specially my daughter this much," said Minato.

Mito and Menma rose up from their seats and ran up to their parents and hugged them tightly. Minato and Kushina returned the hug as the whole Namikaze family cried in each other arms.

"She always looked after us but we gave her nothing but pain and suffering," said Menma as he cried openly.

"Do you think that nee-chan will forgive us?" asked Mito solemnly.

"I am sure that in time she will. You should try to talk to her in academy. Just apologies to her and I am sure that she will forgive you," said Kushina.

'I hope,' she added mentally.

**Few Minutes later (Senju Compound)**

Tsunade and Jiraiya was having tea. Shizune has went to the hospital for her shift. Tsunade has told him everything about Naruto's treatment last night.

"I still can't believe how much Minato has fucked up. But what I am unable to understand is why you and sensei never did anything about it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Believe me I have tried everything I can and sensei, he don't even know anything about it," said Tsunade.

"Then why didn't you informed him about Naruto's treatment," said Jiraiya.

"You have seen sensei. He was nothing but the shell of his former self after Biwako-sama died but the death of his eldest son has hit him harder than we have imagined. On top of that his relationship with Asuma didn't help either. He rarely comes out of the Sarutobi compound. He is not even coming out for most of the council meetings. Only times he is coming out of the compound is if anything major happened. He usually spend his time with his grandson Konohamaru. Naruto-chan also met him few times and seen his suffering. She didn't want to disturb him anymore so she didn't told him anything and asked me to do the same," replied Tsunade.

"What do we do now Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know Jiraiya, I really don't. The max we can do is to be there for Naruto as much as we can. Do you think that you will be able to take a break from your responsibilities for a month?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure, Even I want to spend as much time as I can with my Naruto-chan. It is the least I can do for her," replied Jiraiya.

They both stopped their conversation when the doorbell rang.

"It must be Naruto-chan. Are you coming pervert?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure," replied Jiraiya and they both went to greet Naruto.

Tsunade opened the door and true to her instinct it was Naruto. She immediately embraced her in a strong hug.

"Ba..Baa-chan, c..can't breathe," said Naruto.

Tsunade released her and apologized. "Are you okay Naruto-chan?" asked a concerned Tsunade.

"Yes I am fine," replied Naruto as she gave a hug to Jiraiya and they all went inside.

"How are you feeling Naruto-chan?" asked Tsunade.

"Betrayed but I have already came to term with the whole marriage and all, if that's what you were asking," replied Naruto.

"If there is anything we can do for you then don't hesitate to ask. ok?" said Jiraiya.

"Well can you teach me everything about law, customs and everything related to political marriage baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-chan but it will take some time. Is there anything else?" asked Tsunade as she gave a smile to Naruto.

"W..Well can you also teach me about being a wife?" asked a embarrassed Naruto while pocking both of her index fingers in Hinata like manner.

"Ha ha ha ha You are asking about being a wife to Tsunade of all people," said Jiraiya while rolling to ground while clutching his sides.

"What was that you pervert?" asked Tsunade as a vein popped on her temple.

"N..nothing" replied a cowering Jiraiya.

Tsunade started rolling her sleeves as Jiraiya started backing up in fear. But they both stopped when they heard a soft giggling voice. They both turned towards the voice and found that it was Naruto. They both stood there with wide eyes because both of them have never heard her giggling in a long while. Her giggle was quite sweet and like the music to their ears.

"You both are funny when you are together," Naruto said in a soft voice.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were more shocked then before they have noticed the change in her voice. Instead of her usual loud and rough voice, It was sweet and melodic voice.

"N..Naruto-chan what happened to your voice?" asked a wide eyed Tsunade.

"Well, I used to mask my voice. Some years ago one drucken villager said that a demon like me shouldn't have a angel like voice and tried to pour some kind of liquid inside my mouth but my ANBU guards stopped him but even then some of the liquid has dropped inside my mouth. My throat was hurt and it made my voice rough for some time. It was quite painful and I was a coughing fit and I had to avoid the solid food for couple of weeks. The damage healed overtime but after that incident I have started to mask my voice to avoid such kind of incident. Everybody believed that my voice has changed because of the said incident and they at least stopped trying to hurt me like that," replied Naruto.

"But why did you hid it from me?" asked Tsunade. She knew about that incident but wasn't able to treat her because she was outside of the town at that time.

"It has became a instinct baa-chan. I am sorry if I have hurt you," replied Naruto.

"There is no need to apologies Naruto-chan. But can you tell me why now of all the time you decided to use your original voice?" asked Tsunade.

"Because I am dropping that mask baa-chan. I don't want to make Raikage feel deceived if he found out about that later on. I will keep this mask in public until the time for me to leave has finally arrived. I trust both of you to not to tell anyone about it. Can you promise me?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both nodded in understanding and promised her that they will not to tell anything to anyone.

"You haven't answered my last question yet baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I don't see any problem in that. I think it's time for you to learn about birds and bees. And no Jiraiya no you are not going to teach her anything about that," said Tsunade after noticing the perverted expression on Jiraiya's face.

"Oh come on hime. She need to learn how to pleasure a man to be a good wife. At least let her read my novels. It will give her some insight," said Jiraiya. He was hoping that at least one of her godchild will see the way of a pervert and this was a perfect excuse for him to make her read his novels.

Tsunade was about to retort but Naruto cut her off.

"Really Jiraiya-oji-san?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto-chan you don't need those trash," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya wanted to retort but he also knew that if he said anyting then Tsunade will beat him to pulp.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade and used her puppy eyes. Tsunade tried to resist but soon crumbled away. No matter how many times she has seen it, she was never able to say no to those eyes.

"FINE... but one and only one time got that," said Tsunade. Her voice clearly left no room for the argument and the aura that has surrounded her didn't help it either.

Both of them nodded in fear but inside Jiraiya was dancing. He handed all of the icha icha novels to Naruto.

"First let me teach you then you can read those trash," said Tsunade with irritation in her voice.

"Anything else brat?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah when I was in a hospital onetime, I heard some anti pregnancy something. Can you tell me what was that. I heard that it was to stop pregnancy. Can you teach me that also?" asked Naruto.

"It is anti pregnancy jutsu. In simple words this jutsu will prevent a girl or woman from being pregnant until they think that it is right time for them to become a mother and sorry you won't be able to learn this jutsu because it requires chakra," said Tsunade in a solemn voice since she didn't know that Naruto can use chakra now.

"But I can use chakra now baa-chan. See" said Naruto as she made a ram seal and summoned her chakra. Soon she was enveloped in a blue aura.

Jiraiya and Tunade both stood there shocked but their shock soon turned into joy as they hugged Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto-chan. When it happened and why didn't you told anybody?" asked Jiraiya.

"I unlocked it yesterday when I was training in the woods and that is what want I want to tell all of you before that whole marriage thing has been dropped on me. They didn't even gave me a chance to explain myself and told me to go inside my room," said Naruto.

"Let's go inform everyone. I am sure that everyone will be happy for you. They might even drop this marriage idea after that," said Tsunade.

"No baa-chan. We are not going to tell anyone. They said it themselves that nothing will change their decision and besides Raikage already knew that there is a chance that I will be able to unlock my chakra. So I ask you to tell a soul," asked Naruto.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and asked what else she can do. She explained that how she was able to learn replacement and transformation jutsu and how she has to learn shadow clone jutsu instead of normal clone jutsu. She also told them that she was also able to master leaf balancing exercise. She left out the part of meeting with Kurama and the Sharingan purposely.

"No way. You were able to learn all that in a single day?" asked both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Yeah," replied Naruto happily.

"I am so happy for you," said Jiraiya and Tsunade simultaneously.

"So brat as promised, here is the toad contract. You can sign it," said Jiraiya as he bring out the toad summoning contract.

"Wait let me bring the slug summoning contract as well," said Tsunade.

On Namikaze siblings tenth birthday, Mito and Menma signed the toad summoning contract after Minato has requested Jiraiya. Jiraiya has allowed it and sent a letter addressed to Naruto. In that letter he has said that he will let her sign the contract once she has unlocked her chakra.

Naruto looked down and said "I don't think that I will be able to sign the toad or slug summoning contract." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Toad and slugs has aligned themselves to the leaf village and since I will become a citizen of cloud village and land of lightning after my marriage, I can't sign any of the contract who has aligned themselves to the leaf village," said Naruto.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in understanding. They forgot about that completely.

"Hey but you can teach me everything else," said Naruto while trying to cheer up their mood.

"You won't be able to learn everything in such a short time Naruto-chan. But don't worry we will give you the scrolls so that you can learn it later," said Tsunade.

"I am not allowed to bring any of the jutsu scroll or any clan scroll as per the treaty signed between the two village," Naruto said solemnly.

"WHAT? Are you sure about that Naruto-chan?" asked Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Yes. I've finished reading the terms and conditions this morning. This was one of the clause written in that," said Naruto.

"This is not fair. Isn't it enough that you have to marry the Raikage. Now they are making sure that you won't be able to learn anything from us," said Tsunade as Jiraiya stood there trying to figure out a solution.

"I may not be able to bring the jutsu scroll but that doesn't mean that I can't remember it and learn it later on," said Naruto with mischievous eyes.

"But how are you going to learn everything in so little time. There are so many things. It's just impossible to even read it let alone remember it," said Jiraiya.

"It hurts that you are asking such kind of questions to one of the most creative mind of the leaf village. I haven't earned the title of prankster queen of hell for nothing oji-san," said Naruto in a mock hurt expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya clearly not understanding what she was up to.

"Tell me, what are the advantages of **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**?" asked a smirking Naruto.

They thought for a moment then realization hit them. They stood there wide eyed. Soon they started to laugh together.

"Truly the most trickster mind of the village," said Tsunade between the laughs.

Naruto made a hand sign and summoned two hundred clones and sent them to the library. She has summoned the clones with instruction to use the Sharingan to memorize everything. She was clearly intended to use the Sharingan's photographic memory advantage to its fullest.

Meanwhile Jiraiya has putted up a barrier around the Senju compound so that nobody will be able to see, hear or sense anything. They went to the backyard for training. The backyard was quite large. It has some trees, a small pond and some training dummies. Naruto then summoned another two hundred clones to train with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"How can you summon so many clones Naruto-chan. They are more than what Mito and Menma can summon?" asked Tsunade.

"From what I was able to deduce is that my chakra capacity is larger than Mito or Menma and my chakra is also more denser than theirs," replied Naruto.

"But why?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and said " May be because of the same reason that I was unable to use chakra for this long.". Naruto was feeling a bit guilty inside that she has to hide the complete truth from them but at least she was not lying to them. After all the reason for her denser chakra and chakra capacity is the same as why she was unable to use her chakra earlier.

They nodded in understanding. It seems there is nothing usual when it comes to Naruto.

"Ok then let's get started," said Tsunade.

**Few Minutes Later (Council Chambers)**

Minato has summoned the clan heads, elders and civilian council for the council meeting. He told them that it's regarding the new treaty they have signed with the cloud village and land of lightning. Minato even asked the third hokage to be present for this council meeting.

"What happened Hokage-sama. Are you alright. You seems to be disturbed at the moment. We can postponed the meeting if you are not feeling well?" asked a ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga.

"No its alright. I am fine." replied Minato but his face shows otherwise. He was clearly looking disturbed and uneasy like somebody has just robbed him from his greatest treasure which was somewhat true.

Hiashi nodded but Shikaku gave Minato a look of understanding. Shikaku hasn't said anything to anyone because Minato asked him not to. He wanted to inform the council on his own.

"So what happened in the summit Hokage-sama?" asked Shibi Aburame.

Minato took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them about the meeting. At the end everybody was silent. They now understood why he was looking so disturbed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi understood his situation better anyone else. He knew that sometimes a kage has to sacrifice his greatest treasure to save his village and even this was too much to ask to any kage but he knew he couldn't do anything in this situation. On the other hand he was angry at Danzo for causing so much trouble. He knew that Danzo never disbanded the root but there was no proof.

"Danzo care to tell us why you have continued the root even after you were ordered to disbanded it?" said Minato with anger filled voice and everybody can understand that why he was so angry.

"I have disbanded it as soon as I got the order," said Danzo in a natural voice.

"Then what you have to say about this incident since it is clear that it was root shinobi who has caused us so much trouble with the cloud village?" asked Minato.

"I don't know what happen to the root shinobi after I have disbanded the organization. I thought that they have simply spread around the land of fire and leaf village. I don't know what happened to them afterwards," replied Danzo.

Minato gritted his teeth. He knew that he was lying but there was no proof against Danzo and he simply couldn't execute him on suspicion alone.

"Fine then. I am ordering all the ANBU to search every vicinity in search for the root base and issuing the kill on sight order for any root shinobi," said Minato.

Everybody nodded including Danzo. Danzo knew that he has to stop the recruiting and lay low for some time.

"How did Naruto-chan took this news?" asked Hiruzen in concern. He did met her few times. She was such a sweet and polite girl. It's sad that she was unable to use her chakra but her determination and will to never give up has always surprised him.

"Like any child would have responded. She throw a tantrum around at first and cried herself to sleep," said Minato.

"So she didn't agreed to it. Well that was expected," said Shikaku.

"I never said that. She has agreed to get married to the Raikage. She told me so just after coming out from her room this morning," said Minato.

Everybody was shocked after hearing this. It take guts to become a sacrificial limb. Even almost all of the kunoichi would have refused to this if they were in place of Naruto. But after hearing that Naruto has agreed to the marriage was truly astonishing.

"A true shinobi. She may not be a ninja yet but her mind and heart is at the right place. Wouldn't you agree Hiruzen?" asked Danzo. Danzo may be an old war hawk but even he can give respect to some of the people who has earned it and it seems that Naruto has just entered into that list after Itachi Uchiha.

It was truly astonishing for everyone present inside the council chambers to see that Danzo of all people was praising someone but they can understand that the said praise was well earned. So everybody nodded in response even some of the civilian councilors has also agreed.

"Where is she right now?" asked Hiruzen.

"She has gone to the Senju compound to learn about the law and customs of the political marriage since only Senju clan had the information about it and they have documented everything really well," said Minato.

If anybody wasn't impressed earlier then they were clearly impressed now because of Naruto's insightfulness.

"Poor her," said Tsume. She almost summoned everybody thoughts.

"What's so poor about her. We should be happy that the demon will be finally gone from our village," said a civilian councilor.

As soon as he said that, He was subjected to a massive killing intent courtesy of the Fourth Hokage.

"Listen well and listen all of you. I have allowed you to torture my daughter and use her as an anger outlet in hope that once you have released your pent up anger you will leave her alone but now I realize that it was mistake on my part," as soon as Minato said this, everybody who didn't knew about the Naruto's suffering, was looking at him like he just grew a second head. The one who was most shocked was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He like many of the clan heads was unaware of it and couldn't understand how their beloved Hokage can allow such a thing but listened to him as he continued.

"What you don't know is that she knew everything about it. She even knew that I was allowing you all to hurt her. She is also strong enough to kill all of you when you attacked her but she let you live all the time. But I had enough now. I will give you one last and final warning. Whatever time she has left in this village, let her live peacefully and as happily as she can. If any of you even tried to hurt her then I will kill you all personally and I am also issuing the same order to all of my ANBU. Is that clear?" said Minato as he released another wave of massive amount of killing intent in the end.

All the councilor could only nod at this point as they were frozen in their place because of the killing intent.

"This meeting is adjourned." said Minato as every civilian councilor ran out of the room along with the elders leaving only clan heads and Hiruzen inside the room.

"Minato how could you allow that?" asked Hiruzen.

"I don't know what came into me when I allowed it and right now I am regretting it at every moment. Whatever relationship I had with her is also lost because of this marriage. Kushina and I, we both wanted to make it up to her after her twelfth birthday but then I left for the summit and the I had to break the news of the marriage to her. Right now she is not allowing us to even spend time with her," said Minato.

Everyone understood that Minato was truly regretting if his tears were any indication.

"Moreover she has also stopped calling us tou-san and kaa-chan. Now it's Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama," said Mianto.

Everybody cringed at this. This was the one of the biggest slap a parent can receive from their child, when their child stopped acknowledging them as his or her parent.

"Please just leave," Minato almost begged and everybody left the room and Minato flashed back to his office.

**Same time (Cloud Village - Raikage Office)**

A was reading Naruto's file. Darui, C, B and Mabui were also with him. They all are reading the file with A at the moment.

"Loud, brash, prankster, mischievous; she is nothing but a brat. Look at her orange jumpsuit. I mean who even wears such bright colors AND I have to marry her? Kami-sama save me," said A as he massaged his temples.

"But boss look at the bright side. See her measurements and she already has the low C-cup. Damn," said Darui playfully.

"Do want to do the D rank missions for the rest of your life Darui?" asked an irritated A in a threatening voice and Darui backed up at the threat. He knew that Raikage will follow throw with his threat and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life doing nothing but the D rank missions.

"Bee-sama like her fool ya fool. She has the style that can rival mine yo," said B

"Shut up B or do you want to taste my iron claw again," said A.

Bee backed up at the threat like Darui and Mabui said "Everybody is thinking about A-sama but nobody has even thought about Naruto-chan. What she must be going through right now? It's clear that her rebellion nature is because of her inability to use chakra. Everybody must be treating her as an outcast. I mean just think about it. She is Hokage's daughter but she is unable to use chakra and on top of that she contains the Kyuubi's body and soul. We don't know how everybody must be treating her. When Hokage-sama might be teaching her other children, she must be sitting outside and looking at it. She must be feeling out of place. If my hunch is correct then her prankster attitude is nothing but an act to gain attention. On top of she must have already heard about this marriage. I don't know what I would have done if I was in her shoes."

Everybody fell silent after hearing Mabui's explanation and started thinking about how Naruto must be feeling right now.

"Do you think that she will be able to unlock her chakra Raikage-sama?" asked C.

"I don't know C. She was unable to do that even after trying all these years. I don't know whether she will be able to it or not," said A.

"How are you going to treat her Raikage-sama. I mean she is nothing but a kid but she will going to be your wife also. How are you going to proceed with it and what are you going to do if she really decided to be a ninja?" asked Darui.

"I DON"T KNOW DAM IT," shouted A in irritation and after taking a deep breath he continued "First I have to meet her and get to know her better only then I will be able to decide about how I should treat her and I will stick to my words. She has to prove herself if she wants to be a ninja." said A.

**Night time (Namikaze mansion)**

Naruto dragged herself inside the Namikaze mansion. She was totally spent. She was also suffering from a major headache because of all the shadow clones she has used for training. Hiruzen Sarutobi has also came to visit her inside Senju compound.

**FLASHBACK (Senju Compound) - Few hours earlier**

Doorbell of Senju compound rang again. Tsunade went to check the door and shouted "Naruto, sensei is here. He must have came here to check on you. If you don't want your secret to be found out then I suggest that you dispel all of your clones."

Naruto who was busy in training with her clones stopped in her tracks and dispelled the clones including the one's in the library. And because of all the clone memories, she was suffering from a major headache right now.

"Are you alright kiddo?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah just give me few minutes," said Naruto.

'Kurama can you lessen the headache please?' said Naruto.

**'Sure Kit. But it may take some few minutes. Can you manage it till then?' **asked Kurama.

'Yeah I can manage and thank you.' replied Naruto.

Tsunade has sensed that Naruto has dispelled her clones so she opened the door.

Hiruzen walked inside the compound and said "Hello Tsunade-hime. How are you?"

"I am fine sensei. Please come inside," replied Tsunade.

They walked inside and Tsunade asked "If I am not wrong then you must have came here to meet Naruto-chan."

"Yes. I came here to see her." said Hiruzen.

"She is at the backyard. She will be back in a few minutes. Would you like to have some tea?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure. Tea sounds good," said Hisruzen.

"Ok wait here I will be back in a few minutes," said Tsunade.

Tsunade went inside the kitchen while Hiruzen waited for Naruto.

Few minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya came inside the house.

"Jiji" Naruto shouted and ran towards Hiruzen and gave her a hug and Hiruzen hugged her back.

"How are you sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"I am fine Jiraiya. It's good to see you back," said Hiruzen as he released Naruto from the hug.

"Came to see Naruto-chan?" asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded and asked Naruto "How are you Naruto-chan?"

"I am fine jiji," replied Naruto while masking her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about your treatment?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto sighs and replied "I didn't want to bother you jiji. You were already sad about your wife and son's demise and then Asuma-san went to the Fire capital to become one of the guardian of the fire daimyo despite your protest. I just didn't want to disturb you more then you already were. Besides this way I was also protecting my siblings. So I choose not to tell you."

She then proceeded to tell him why she did what she did. Jiraiya and Tsunade, who has came back when Jiraiya and Naruto strolled in, were also listening carefully to her explanation.

"Naruto-chan you have the heart of the gold. You are one of the bravest and the most kind hearted soul I have ever seen in my life," said Hiruzen.

"Even greater than baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes even greater than her. It's a shame that the leaf village has never appreciated you. They don't know yet that what they are going to lose. I have to say that I have never seen the will of fire burns as brightly as yours in anyone, well may be expect Hashirama-sensei," Hiruzen replied while smiling.

"Thank you jiji," said Naruto as she gave him another hug as a token of appreciation.

Hiruzen returned the hug and they have chatted for another hour before Hiruzen left the compound and Naruto went back to her training after summoning her clones.

**FLASHBACK END**

Her family was waiting for her at dinner table. Kushina greeted her with a smile but Naruto returned it with the same emotionless expression.

"Hello Naruto-chan. Where were you? We were waiting for you. Come have dinner with us," said Kushina.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting but I already had the dinner back at the Senju compound," said Naruto.

"You have been there the whole day? But what about the academy? I thought that you wanted to be a ninja?" asked Minato.

"Yes. I have been at the Senju compound the whole day and the academy? I don't see a point in going to the academy when I am not even going to be the ninja of this village," said Naruto.

"But what about your friends? Don't you want to meet them?" asked Kushina.

"I don't have any friend. Friend is not someone who bullies you or let the others allow you to bully you. Friends also don't look down on you and make the fun of your dream. Now if you excuse me I am going to retire for the night as I am quite tired right now and I have to go back to Senju compound tomorrow." said Naruto as she walked towards her room.

All the other members of the Namikaze family has the downcast expression after hearing her answer.

**Next day Morning (Academy)**

As soon as Mito and Menma came inside the class room, all the clan heirs except Sasuke surrounded them. Their parents informed them about the treaty last night and they want to confirm it with them.

"Mito-chan, Menma-kun is it true that Naruto is getting married to the Raikage because of some treaty?" asked Ino.

"Yes It's true Ino," replied Mito with a sorrowful voice.

"Where is she. She hasn't even came to the academy yesterday and even today she hasn't came yet?" asked Kiba.

"She won't be coming to the academy anymore," replied Menma.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"She said that she doesn't see a point in coming to the academy when she is not even going to be the ninja of this village," replied Menma.

"But what about us? her friends?" asked Choji.

"None of us were her friends to begin with Choji. She said so herself yesterday. Her exact words were 'I don't have any friend. Friend is not someone who bullies you or let the others allow you to bully you. Friends also don't look down on you and make the fun of your dream.' She was right about that you know. None of us were there when she needed the most and most of the time we did nothing but made the fun out of her," replied Mito

Everybody looked down towards the ground. They never realized how much they were hurting her. All of them wanted to apologies to her but they told them that she is spending her whole day at the Senju compound. She is leaving home early and coming late in night so they won't be able to meet her, not that she wanted to meet them anyway.

**Next Day (Night time)**

Naruto was returning from the Senju compound. Soon she found herself surrounded by a mob trying to get back at the demon. News of her marriage has already spread around like a wild fire. The demon haters wanted her to suffer few last times before they lost their entertainment. They also heard about the their Hokage's warning but thought that he will not harm them like earlier.

Naruto started running to get away from the villagers. She has no intension on becoming the villagers punching bag again. Usually she could have outrun them but she was physically and mentally tired after training whole day with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Soon they cornered her inside a alley and started beating her. She never cried. She just lay there and took the beating. She didn't want the villagers to feel the pleasure from her suffering.

Few minutes later that alley was filled with massive amount of killing intent. The villagers stopped beating her and turned towards the source of the killing intent and what they saw made their blood run cold in fear.

On top of the roof stood the Fourth Hokage along with Jiraiya and Tsunade with four squads of ANBU. The sannin and Minato has the angry and pissed off expression on their faces.

"I think I already told you all to leave my daughter alone but even then you didn't heed my warning. I will kill you all personally," said Minato as Tsunade and Jiraiya went to check on Naruto. The villages has frozen on their spots in fear. They never thought that their Hokage will follow through with his threat.

Minato created the Rasengan in his hand and was about to trust in one of the villager's face but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"STOP"

Naruto has collected all her remaining strength and shouted on top of her lungs. Minato turned towards Naruto with confused expression on his face. His jutsu was inches away from the villager's face. That man was shaking in fear and had already pissed in his pants. The other villagers wasn't fairing any better. Their conditions was the same as the man who was about to be killed by Minato but only slightly better.

"N..None O..of the v..vil..villagers died b..because of m..me in the p..past and I..I don't w..want to h..happen that n..now," said Naruto clearly in pain. Tsunade was healing her to lessen the pain.

Tsunade wanted to stop her from speaking any further but knew how stubborn she can be so she just continued healing her.

"Besides t..they would be do..doing me a favor if they k..kill me right now b..because death s..seems to be more c..convenient then living f..for me," said Naruto. It seems that her pain was decreasing because of Tsunade's healing her, if her less of shuttering is anything to go by. Guilt was clearly visible in Minato's eyes. Crowd wasn't fairing any better. They were also feeling the guilt after hearing Naruto's statement. They always tried to hurt her, calling her names and giving her the hate filled glares. But here she was, the same girl they tortured for most of her life protecting them from the wrath of their Hokage.

"Baa-chan can y..you take me b..back to Senju compound. P..please," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and picked her up in her arms in a bridal carry and took the rooftops to reach the Senju compound faster so that she can heal her back to full health and Jiraiya followed suit.

Minato turned towards the villagers after dispersing his Rasengan and said "You all made her life living hell but even right now she has protected you all. Even I am guilty on my part for allowing her treatment. I hope that this will be eye opener for you. You didn't even trust my skills in sealing and thought that she is the Kyuubi in human form. If she was the Kyuubi then she wouldn't have stopped me. You all thought that she was a demon right? Then tell me is she is a demon that what does it makes you? This time I will let you live but if this happened again then even Naruto's plight will not stop me from executing you." Minato said and left in shunshin and ANBU's followed suit.

The villagers have bowed their heads in shame and said in unison "W..What have we done?".

**A Week Later**

The following week has gone relatively well for Naruto. The villagers have stopped giving her hateful looks. Some even came and apologized for their behavior. Apart from the training, she also did the shopping with her godparents. Some of villagers tried to give her the discount or even tried to give her the items for free but she refused every time. She tried to spend the money that she won few years back from the casino. She has spent little to no money from that but her godparents stopped her and insisted on paying the bill themselves. She tried to refuse it at first but reluctantly agreed later on.

Right now Jiraiya was standing in front of Minato inside the hokage tower. He came here to inform Minato about some of the things that Naruto wanted.

"Minato, Naruto has asked me for the key to her seal," said Jiraiya.

"WHAT. But it's too dangerous. We don't know what she will do with the key. What if she tried to release the Kyuubi?" said Minato.

"Minato you should know by now that Naruto is not a fool like you thought she is. She knew that she might die if she release the Kyuubi. But it is the key is to HER seal and according to the treaty, She can take whatever belong solely to her and since it is the key to her seal she can ask for it and we can't refuse her. You never trusted her but at least trust her now on this one." said Jiraiya.

"Fine sensei. I'll trust you on this one. Anything else that Naruto need?" asked Minato.

"She wanted to leave for the iron country after a week with Tsunade and I, to check the wedding preparation herself. I know that both Raikage and you has hired one wedding planner but she wants to make sure that everything is in order," informed Jiraiya.

"But it is around ten days early. Kushina and I wanted to go with her, same as Mito and Menma. We were hoping that we will be able to spend at least some time with her. She is not even spending few minutes with us. This way we were hoping that we will be able to spend at least few hours with her. We won't be able to leave this early. I have hokage's duty, Mito and Menma has academy and Kushina will never leave them alone," said Minato.

"And whose fault is it?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato lowered his head in shame. As much as he wanted to, he can't deny that it was their faults.

"Look you can come a day early. This way you all will be able to send some time with her if she allows you that is," said Jiraiya.

Minato nodded after few moments. Kushina and children will not going to like this, after all they were on the same boat as him.

"One last thing," Jiraiya said but he was looking a bit hesitant.

Minato eyed him suspiciously and after few minutes of silence told him to spit it out already.

"Shewantsmetobethebrideescort," Jiraiya said in hurry but in a low voice.

Minato tried to understand what Jiraiya said but couldn't understand it so asked him to speak properly.

Jiraiya gulped and said "She wants me to be the bride's escort."

"WHAT. Are you out of your mind? Do you know what are you saying?" said Minato as he stood up form chair while releasing the killing intent.

Jiraiya backed up a little because of the killing intent but soon composed himself and said "I know that usually it is father's job to escort his daughter and I tried to convince her that it is you, who should be escorting her instead of me but she said that It is the father's job and I was the more of a father for her than you."

Minato slumped into his chair. He knew that the relation between Naruto and the rest of the family was bad but he didn't knew that she will even deny them their rightful duty. He didn't knew what to do at this point but one thing was clear that it will going to be one of his biggest regrets of his life.

After that Jiraiya left the hokage tower for the Senju compound, leaving Minato in his thoughts.

**1 Week Later (Gates of the Leaf village -Early Morning )**

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto was standing at the gates of the leaf village ready to leave for the iron country. Two squads of the ANBU were accompanying them on their travel, not that they needed it but Minato insisted them on let the ANBU squads tag along.

Minato, Kushina, Mito and Menma came to see them off as well as Hiruzen. Naruto still had the same emotionless expression plastered on her face. She hadn't replied to any of them except Hiruzen. Namikaze family has tried to hug her but after Naruto took the couple of steps back they have dropped their advances. Hurt look came into their eyes when Naruto responded to Hiruzen and gave him a hug. All four of them have tears in their eyes.

Naruto and company turned around and started running towards the land of fire without looking back. They were traveling at the low to mid chunin pace knowing that Naruto can easily keep up with them. ANBU's, Namikaze's and Hiruzen has the shocked expression on their faces after seeing that Naruto can easily keep up with them at that speed the others were traveling at. They had already realized that Naruto is stronger than she lets on but they had no idea how much. They have just seen the glimpse of Naruto's potential and it had made them more guilty than usual because they have realized that their daughter have achieved the this level on her own without anyone's help.

"The person whose will of fire burn brighter than anyone else that I have ever seen is leaving the leaf village and land of fire. I will pray to Kami-sama that you will find the love, care and respect in cloud village that you deserve but didn't find it here," said Hiruzen in a low voice but others heard it and went back to their homes with tear filled eyes.

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter till date. I hope you guys will like it.**

**One more thing guys. I am not getting that many favorites, follows and reviews that I hoped I will get. Please notify me if you have some ideas or suggestions and please please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Preparations

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys. As requested, I have posted this new chapter within a week instead of usual two weeks.**

**Some people have some confusion regarding raikage's name. SO let me clear it for you.**

**All four raikage have the same name that is A(which is in english) but in other language (I think in japanese) is Ē. and in the pairing option only Ē was present so I had to select that option only. And I have also changed the third Raikage name to Z.**

**I also request to all the reviewers that at least please mention a name, So it will be easier for me to address you and without that I won't be able to reply back.**

**KMN 91: Well you can't blame me for being a greedy. **

**Backspace: Snakes summons are with orochimaru, who is a traitor. So it's obvious that she won't be able to sign that as well.**

**CMVreud: Naruto is not going to rap, so don't worry about it and believe me I am only trying to put the stuff that I thought is important for the story. Some filler will come later on though. **

**roboguy45: Naruto wasn't using chakra. You don't need chakra to move at the higher speed. Take Gai and lee for the example. I mean they can't use chakra but they are the some of the fastest people in Naruto universe.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Well they have to appreciate it one way or other. And Danzo. He always wanted to see leaf village at top. He may be an asshole but you can't deny that he loves the leaf village in his own way.**

**zewing: It's going to be more funny later on. Just wait and watch.**

**Banpaia Hime: Thanks for the encouragement.**

**chibi monsta/ Flame2133: Well this time it only took one week. So enjoy.**

**Chocolate pc: Sorry but it will take one week minimum for every chapter because I am only finding time on weekends or holidays which aren't much and I also have to take care of my office.**

**TamashinoSuzume: You know that sometimes I really wonder that whether you are really crying or just pulling my leg. But thanks for your support. As for Naruto's life in Kumo. Be ready for a surprise.**

****Mr lava**123: Don't worry, I have some plans for that. **

**Dage: You are right about that. That's why i have changed the other raikage's name in this fiction to avoid the confusion.**

**idea getthe: I have to say that you are quite funny. I hope that now your confusion has been cleared. If not then go to the top and read the second line of this author note.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Wedding Preparations

**Land of Iron - 3 Days Later**

Naruto and company has arrived the land of iron. They were still some minutes away from the place, where they are going to stay. The same place where the marriage will going to be held.

"Damn! it's cold as hell," said Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smirked after seeing Naruto is shivering due to cold.

"Unable to bear the cold brat. I knew that you were a big softy from inside," said Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew that it will rile up Naruto. While Jiraiya, Tsunade and ANBU's were using the thermal coat jutsu to fend off the cold, Naruto didn't have that luxury. It's not like she didn't knew the jutsu. It was one of the few things that Jiraiya and Tsunade had taught the blond before leaving the leaf village. She has decided not to use the jutsu only because she didn't want the ANBU guards to find out about her secret. The snow fall which has started around an hour ago didn't helped it either. Despite the bad weather, they had decided to continue because the castle was only an hour away from the castle.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a glare which promised the pain. The smirk which Jiraiya kept on his face has started to infuriate her but thankfully Tsunade intervened.

"Stop trying to rile her up Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya wanted to protest but a glare from Tsunade stopped him. He knew that making her angry is not good for his health because of the earlier beatings he has received from the busty blond. Jiraiya wisely closed his mouth as Naruto continued.

"I hope that it will be bit warm inside the castle. How much further Jiraiya-oji-san?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. We are almost there," replied Jiraiya and true to his words they have arrived at the castle after five minutes.

A team of samurai was waiting for them at the gate of the castle. As soon as they reached the gate, a man stepped forward to welcome them.

"Good evening, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama. My name is Toshiro and I am the caretaker of this castle. Mifune-sama is busy dealing with some other important matters so he asked me to apologies on his behalf for not coming here personally to welcome you," said newly identified Toshiro.

"It's no problem Toshiro-san," said Jiraiya and Tsunade gave the nod in acknowledgement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Toshiro-san," said Naruto.

After hearing Naruto's voice, Toshiro was rooted on his spot. He started staring at Naruto and thought 'Kami, her voice is so melodic. I think I never have heard such a sweet voice ever before. This child is going to marry that brute?'. His opinion about Naruto might have changed had he had seen her in her orange jumpsuit which was hidden behind her white cloak.

ANBU team wasn't fairing any better after all this was the first time when they heard her original voice.

Toshiro quickly regained his composer. It would have been impolite if he was caught staring so he continued "T..the pleasure is all mine Naruto-sama. Please allow me escort you to your chambers. Oh and before I forget, Mifune-sama has invited you all for dinner with his family. Now if you please follow me." Toshiro said and started walking back inside the castle and others followed suit.

When they reached their rooms, they found that there was some maids standing outside of Naruto's room.

"These are your maids. We also have couple of beautician among them to take care of you Naruto-sama, if you need them," said Toshiro.

"Thank you for your kind gesture Toshiro-san," said Naruto.

"There is no need for a thank you Naruto-sama, It's my duty after all. Mifune-sama will be waiting for you at eight o'clock for dinner. If you need anything then don't hesitate to ask," said Toshiro as he left.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto went inside their room and Naruto asked for the maids to come inside her room.

* * *

Around seven forty five in the evening, Jiriaya and Tsunade knocked Naruto's room. Naruto asked for five minutes, so they waited outside of her room. After five minutes, Naruto came outside of her room. Jiraiya's and Tsunade's breaths hitched after seeing her.

Instead of her orange jumpsuit, she was wearing a simple sky blue yukata with white laces and light green and blue flowers design all over it. She has let loose her hair which were reaching her waist, spiky towards the end and two shoulder length bangs were hanging out from both sides of her face. One small wisp of hair from each side was bound behind her head through a hair clip. But the most noticeable thing was her mark less cheeks. All in all she was looking like an angel.

After seeing Jiraiya's and Tsunade's wide eyes and hanging jaw, she couldn't help but let loose a giggle. This seems to take both of them out of their stupor and Tsunade said "You are looking like an angel Naruto-chan." Tsunade said smiling.

"Thank you baa-chan," said Naruto.

"But tell me what happened to your whiskers marks?" asked Tsunade.

"They had faded over the years," replied Naruto in a natural tone.

"Let me guess, you used makeup to make custom marks to fool the villagers because of the same reason you used to mask your voice?" asked Tsunade.

After seeing Naruto's nod in response she continued "You know Naruto-chan, After all the things that you have reveled to us during these past two weeks, I am wondering that whether we know you at all or not. You faked almost everything about yourself." said Tsunade in a depressed voice.

Naruto lowered her head in shame and said "Sorry baa-chan. It was not in my intension to deceive you. I did everything to save myself from the villagers. I am sorry if you are feeling deceived and betrayed because of my actions."

Tsunade kneeled in front of her and looked her in her eyes while putting both of her hands on her shoulders and gave her a big smile "Don't worry Naruto-chan, We understand." said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug. After that they started walking towards the dining room and Tsunade asked her one more question "Tell me Naruto-chan. You never looked this pretty before. So any reason behind that?"

"Well when have I ever behaved like a girl?" said Naruto.

Tsunade thought for a moment but couldn't come up with an answer. After seeing her lost, Naruto continued "I always acted like a tomboy baa-chan. I never did my hair properly, never put up any makeup and among other things that a girl usually do to look attractive. I always did the opposite to look more unattractive for obvious reasons."

Tsunade nodded as they reached the dining room where Mifune was waiting for them and went to greet him.

"Hello Tsunade-dono, Jiraiya-dono, how are you?" asked Mifune.

"We are fine Mifune-dono," replied Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I hope that you didn't encountered any problem while coming here and my people has served you well?" asked Mifune.

"Not at all and your people were very kind and helpful," replied Tsunade.

"Good and this must be Naruto-san?" asked Mifune.

Naruto, who was standing behind both of the sannin, came forward to greet Mifune and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mifune-sama." said Naruto in a soft voice.

Like Toshiro, Mifune was also baffled after seeing her and hearing her voice but hid it well. Though Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed it and smirked on inside but they were also baffled after seeing Naruto greet Mifune so formally. They have never expected Naruto to greet anyone formally but they also hid their surprise really well.

"Same here Naruto-san," said Mifune and pointed towards a small girl who was standing behind Mifune. "This is my granddaughter Mai." said Mifune.

Naruto kneeled in front of the girl and said "Hello Mai-chan. My name is Naruto."

"Hello!" said Mai in a meek voice.

"You are so cute Mai-chan. How old are you?" asked Naruto as she pinched the girl's left cheek lightly while also smiling slightly.

"I am six year old," Mai said enthusiastically.

Naruto giggled and asked "Hey Mai-chan would you like to be the flower girl in my wedding, if it's alright with you Mifune-sama?". Mai eyes lit up n excitement as Naruto looked towards Mifune for his permission at the end of her statement.

Mifune was confused because he knew that Naruto has a younger sister, who should most likely be the flower girl but after a look from his granddaughter he gave his permission.

After that, they all went inside the dining room for dinner. The dinner was simple and uneventful. They talked for a while and retired for the night after that.

**Two days later (Cloud Village)**

Mabui came inside the Raikage ofiice. He was working on the usual bane of all kage PAPER WORK.

"Raikage-sama," said Mabui.

"What is it Mabui?" asked A.

"A news has arrived from the land of iron," said Mabui.

This seems to pick up A's interest and raised an eyebrow. Mabui picked it up as a permission to continue and said "It seems that your bride has already arrived the land of iron and looking after the wedding preparations personally."

"But why? Minato and I have already hired a wedding planner for that," asked A.

"Well she wanted to make sure that everything is in order personally. It seems that she is taking everything very seriously. I must say Raikage-sama, that you are going to get a wonderful wife very soon," said Mabui playfully.

A huffed and said "Only time will tell about that Mabui. Now if there is nothing else then leave me alone. I need to finish this cursed paperwork as soon as possible. Oh and don't forget to inform Darui, B and C that they will be accompanying me for the wedding."

Mabui nodded and left the office, leaving A in his thoughts 'I don't know what future holds for me.' A signed and looked at his paperwork which seemed to be increased in the matter of moments.

"DAMN YOU FATHER!" A voice echoed around the village hidden in the clouds. Everybody inside the village stopped in their tracks and looked towards the raikage tower, shrugged their shoulders and continued their work like it was a regular occurrence, which it was.

**Time Skip (One day before the Wedding)**

It was around the mid afternoon when Raikage and his entourage arrived the castle inside the land of Iron, which will going to hold the wedding. They were escorted to their rooms by Toshiro.

"Darui, go check with Suramu-san. Ask him what are the customs that I have to follow and don't forget to get my wedding dress," said A.

Darui nodded and left the chambers to search for Suramu, The wedding planner.

After few minutes of searching, He found Suramu in front of the wedding hall and went to greet him.

"Hello Suramu-san," said Darui.

Suramu was reading a scroll and when someone called him, he turned towards the source of the voice and found Darui.

"Hello Darui-san. I take it that you are the one who will be in charge of wedding from groom's side?" asked Suramu.

"It's so dull but yes you are correct Suramu-san. Raikage-sama has requested the list of the customs that he has to follow as well as his wedding dress," said Darui.

"Well you have to contact Naruto-sama for that. She is the one who is taking care of everything on her own," replied Suramu.

Darui raised an eyebrow and asked "Ok then can you tell me where can I find her, if it's not dull for you?"

"No problem Darui-san. Just go down the hall then take the first right then second door to the left," replied Suramu.

Darui nodded and before he can start walking Suramu stopped him "But before you go Darui-san. Take this. This is a new budget for the wedding. I will send you the final bill after the wedding." as he handed over a paper to Darui.

"Why the sudden change in the budget Suramu-san?" asked Darui.

"Well the decorations that I have planned was too flashy for Naruto-sama's taste. I have planned the same type of decoration that we usually do for the other nobles but Naruto-sama said that since this is not the wedding of the nobles and bride and groom are ninja or ninja in training, they would like a simple decoration instead of the flashy one and gave the instruction herself. I have to say that she was right on that one. The decorations are simple but it also has its own grace. I am sure that everyone will like it." said Suramu.

"Can I see it," asked Darui.

"I am sorry Darui-san but the decorations are still in its final phase. It may take some time to finish. I hope you understand," said Suramu.

Darui nodded and left for the Naruto's room.

After arriving his destination he knocked the room and after hearing a low response in '_come in' _he entered inside the room.

Inside the room, Naruto was putting a big box to a corner and her back was turned towards Darui. After putting the box to its rightful place, Naruto dusted off her hands and turned towards Darui. After seeing her, Darui eyes widened and his breath hitched.

In front of him was perhaps the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Even though her hair was a bit messy and bit of sweat was visible on her forehead, she was still looking like a angel.

"Darui-sama," said Naruto while waving a hand in front of Darui's face.

"Ah... Oh sorry, I think I spaced out for a moment," said an embarrassed Darui since he didn't even noticed, when she crossed the room and came in front of him.

"No problem Darui-sama. I think you came here to collect Raikage-sama's wedding dress as well as list of the customs?" asked Naruto after smiling a bit.

Darui again went to his stupor state after seeing her smile and hearing her voice but quickly regained his composer and said "Ah...Yes"

"Please wait here for a moment. Let me get them for you," said Naruto as she went to the dressing table to get the paper and the dress placed on a table nearby.

She came back and handed them over to Darui and said "Here you go Darui-sama."

Darui took the items and said "If you don't mind me asking Naruto-sama, then can you tell me, how do you know my name and why are you addressing me with -sama." asked Darui.

"Well after the wedding announcement, I've asked Jiraiya-oji-san about the people close to the Raikage-sama since I don't want to disrespect him or the people close to him by not knowing them and he told me about you, C-sama, Yugito-sama and B-sama. As for addressing you as -sama, You all have earned it," said Naruto and after seeing the confused expression on his face, she continued "I have always believed that respect is earned not given, and all of you has earned that respect through blood and sweat. So it's customary that I should address you all with the proper respect that you deserve and for the same reason I ask you to not to address me with -sama since I didn't do anything to deserve such respect from you."

Darui was stunned. She was completely different from what they have imagined. They thought that she was brash and disrespectful based on the file that they have received; but here she was, addressing them as -sama and asking him to not to do the same. So he tried to argue with her not knowing that it will be futile against her.

"Well you are going to be the Raikage-sama's wife. So you don't need to address us as such and you deserve this respect because of the sacrifice that you are making to make sure that the peace will remain between the two villages," said Darui.

"I am not doing any sacrifice Darui-sama. It is my choice. There were some options present, which would have stopped me from marrying Raikage-sama but I choose not to take those options and decided to to go with the marriage. As for I deserving the respect because I am going to be Raikage-sama's wife then you should know that you might be giving the respect to me as Raikage-sama's wife but you will be insulting me as an individual," said Naruto

Darui has no answer to that so he nodded and decided to change the subject. "What about the this dress. I think that there are some alteration in the design." said Darui.

"Yes. After reading Raikage-sama's file, I thought that due to his personality and habits, he will be feeling a bit restrained and uncomfortable in the dress that Suramu-san has designed for him. So I have asked him to make some changes that will allow him some freedom and it will be formal at the same time," replied Naruto.

At this point Darui could only nod in understanding since he knew that after seeing the design first time, his boss has thrown a fit about wearing the body tight cloths but he was more perplexed about the Naruto's deduction about Raikage. It clearly showed that there is more to her than meets the eye. She is clearly more intelligent than they believed. But before he could leave, Naruto asked him a question.

"Before you go, can you tell me which one is Raikage-sama's favorite sake?" asked Naruto

Darui became confused because of this but replied none the less "Daiginjo".

"Ok Thank you Darui-sama," Naruto said.

Darui nodded and got out of the room but as soon as he went out he muttered "Damn, She is a angel in human form. Boss surely has lucked out." but stopped in his tracks after hearing a soft giggle.

"I heard that. Darui-sama," said Naruto.

Darui stood wide eyed. 'Damn she also has great hearing ability and Kami! that was her giggle. Damn! Boss surely has lucked out.' thought an embarrassed Darui as he left for the raikage's room.

After Darui reached the Raikage's room and gave him the wedding dress and the list, A asked him "What took you so long Darui?"

"Sorry boss, I have to go to Naruto-san's room to collect your wedding dress and the list," answered Darui.

"You actually met her in person?" asked C.

After seeing Darui nod A asked him "Why did you have to go to her room to get them?"

"Because she is the one who has organized everything, decoration of the wedding hall, customs etc. She also has redesigned your wedding dress to give to more freedom," replied Darui.

"Really?" asked a shocked A.

After seeing the Darui's nod he asked again "What is your deduction about her?"

"There is only one thing I can say about her. Just throw the file you got about Naruto-san out of window. She is completely different from the file. You surely has lucked out here boss," said Darui.

"What do you mean?" asked A.

"You just have to wait and see but remember what I said about the file," said Darui.

"Fine," said A as went to try out his wedding dress and Darui and C went out to get some fresh air.

**Around Evening**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting inside Naruto's room. She has just finished organizing things for the wedding.

"I am spent," said Naruto as she fell down on a chair.

"Tired already. Then how are you going to keep up with Raikage?" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

"S..shut up," Naruto said embarrassed.

"Stop your perverted thought Jiraiya or you want me to beat it out of you," said Tsunade.

After hearing the threat, Jiraiya backed off and Naruto pulled out a bottle of sake and said "Let's celebrate."

"What! Give it to me." Tsunade shouted as she snatched the bottle from Naruto's hands and said "You are too young to drink sake let alone this one. Do you even know which sake it this. This is Daiginjo, the strongest sake in the world."

"I know and I am going to drink it. This is MY wedding baa-chan, at least let me enjoy a little bit. Besides I don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because this is the sake that we are going to use at the wedding ceremony," said an annoyed Naruto.

"But why this one? You could have selected any light sake," said Tsunade.

"This is the sake that is going to be served at wedding ceremony and that's final," Naruto said stubbornly.

"But..." Tsunade said but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Let her have it Tsunade. She is right and you know how stubborn she can be," said Jiraiya.

"Fine," said Tsunade as Naruto poured three cups of sake.

"Cheers," they all said in unison and took a sip. As soon as Naruto took a sip, she started coughing.

"How you guys even drink this stuff?" Naruto said coughing.

Tsunade and Jiraiya started laughing and said "Perhaps you should stop drinking it." said Jiraiya.

"No way, I not going to stop until I am able to drink it without coughing," Naruto said and started drinking again.

Half an hour and five cups later she was inside the toilet, vomiting the content of her stomach. After few minutes she came out and said "oggi-shan, baai-chen, mmyyy heach ich ichpinning. (oji-san, baa-chan,my head is spinning.)" and fell down on the floor, clearly passed out due to hangover.

Jiraiya and Tsunade signed and picked up Naruto and tucked her in the bed.

Half an hour later the rest of the Namikaze family, Shizune, Kakashi and Hiruzen arrived in a flash due to flying thunder god kunai which Minato has given to Jiraiya before they departed from leaf.

"Where is Naruto-chan, Tsunade?" asked Kushina.

"She is sleeping," replied Tsunade.

"But it's only Six in the evening, She never went to bed this early before," said Kushina.

"You can thank the hangover for that," replied Jiraiya.

"WHAT, How could you let her drink. She is only a child?" asked Kushina.

"A child, who is going to get married in few hours." replied Tsunade sarcastically, clearly unhappy that Kushina is showing her concern now after neglecting Naruto for so many years.

Kushina bowed her head in shame. Jiraiya put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to calm her down.

"But she has a point Jiraiya-sensei. You shouldn't have allowed her to drink," said Minato. He was disappointed because the whole Namikaze family wanted to spend some time with Naruto before the wedding but only to find out that she has passed out because of the hangover.

"We tried Minato but she didn't listen. She said that she don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because she wants Daiginjo to be served during the wedding ceremony," said Jiraiya.

"Fine," Minato said in an annoyed tone and then they chatted for another half an hour before Minato went outside to clear his mind.

Minato was exploring the castle when he spotted Darui and C, sitting near a window with sake bottles in their hands. When they spotted Minato, they rose up from their seats to greet him.

"Good evening Hokage-sama. When did you arrived?" asked Darui.

"Around half an hour ago. So what are you guys are doing here. I thought that you guys must be celebrating with A," said Minato.

"Well we drank a bit with him but then boss went to meet Mifune-sama," replied Darui.

"What about you Hokage-sama. We expected that you might want to spend some time with your daughter?" asked C.

"Well she knocked herself out after drinking some sake," replied Minato.

"Was it Daiginjo that she drank?" asked Darui.

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Minato.

Darui chuckled and replied "I have seen a servant taking couple of bottles towards Naruto-san's room."

Minato signed and said "Yes. It was Daiginjo. She said that she don't want to become a coughing fit during the wedding because she wanted Daiginjo to be served during the wedding ceremony. I am still not able to understand why she wants that one only for the wedding ceremony."

'So that is why she asked me about the boss's favorite sake. Hmm interesting. Perhaps this wedding is not going to be so dull after all,' thought Darui.

"Why don't you join us Hokage-sama?" asked C.

"Sure," Minato replied as they started drinking together.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I don't know why, but my gut is telling me that this chapter is not up to the mark. I tried a lot but came with a blank every time. Please share your inputs with me on this one or if you have any idea and thanks a lot for your support and reviews. Be ready for the next chapter. Next chapter will be containing the wedding as well as her journey towards cloud village.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: The long awaited marriage is up :) Please read and review your thought.**

**MewRose/ biodemonangel/ Party blue 2000/ Sweden/ Banpaia Hime/** **WolfMistress678/ CMVreud : I hope that you didn't have to wait for long.**

**TheDevil/ SunglassesSkull: Hehe Sorry about that. I completely that Gai can also summon. Thanks for correcting me.**

**Stoneyfox: Well thanks for the tip. To be blunt, I became lazy at that point of time and just wanted to finish that chapter so I overlooked that one. I tried to correct it on this one. Check it out and comment about that. As for the sharingan. From what I read about sharingan, acc to Tobirama, it is connected to the emotion and I think the betrayal that Naruto felt at that time was enough for that. I mean she was hated for her whole life and finally she found a hope when she unlocked her chakra but the hope was crushed and betrayal took its place and the wording that Minato was quite harsh. On top of that she is also a part senju. Sharingan and MS unlocking and MS uses can be quite different. Take obito for an example. It was Kakashi who killed the Rin not him but even then he unlocked his MS. and despite using it more often (more than kakashi,who almost became blind by the end of war.) he didn't lost his vision. I can only think of one reason. because of Hashirama's cells. What do you guys think about that. and finally shadow clones. She only used it in large quantity because of the limited time. She won't be using this many from now on for training. and thanks for the comment. because of you guys pointing it, I'm becoming a better writer. Do you think so guys?**

**Mr. Shiki: Revenge is not always about killing. Read this chapter and think of it as a part of revenge.**

**KMN 91: I hope that this chapter was up to your expaction.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night/ roboguy45: Thanks. Read this chapter. I think you are going to love it since Minato wasn't the only one suffered. **

**harlequin320: Sorry if you felt like that. but** **I am only trying to put the stuff that I thought is important for the story**

**TamashinoSuzume: Hahaha. Your comments always makes me laugh.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Wedding

**Next Day Morning- 8 AM (Naruto Room)**

It was morning and Naruto's room was crowded by many peoples. Among them were, Jiriya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Shizune and Namikaze family. Some maids were also there waiting for Naruto to get up, who was currently still asleep. Maids have tried to wake up Naruto but she didn't budge. After trying for an hour, they gave up and requested Tsunade.

"BRAT WAKE UP," shouted Tsunade while shaking Naruto's shoulder. All of the other occupants of the room were also trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes baa-chan," Naruto said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"You are suppose to get married in couple of hours. Don't tell me that you want to attend your own wedding in a night gown while looking half asleep," said Tsunade.

That seems to do the trick as she jumped out of bed all of a sudden and landed on the floors. "What time is it?" she said as she stumbled because of the hangover. Luckily Tsunade caught her.

"Ah my head," said Naruto. She was holding sides of her head by both of her hands.

After seeing this Tsunade put a hand on her forehead and did a medical jutsu to ease the hangover.

"Are you all right now?" asked Tsunade.

"I have been better but this will work but you didn't answered my question," replied Naruto.

"Its eight o'clock," replied Tsunade.

"WHAT. That means I only have two hours to get ready. Everybody except Tsunade and maids, out of the room now," said Naruto.

"But Naruto..." Jiraiya tried to said something but Naruto cut him off.

"NOW," shouted Naruto.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go everyone," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto-chan, Mito-chan and I can help you to get ready for the wedding." said Kushina hopefully that Naruto will allow her but fate has other plans.

"Yeah nee-chan, Can we help you to get ready?" asked Mito in a excited voice.

"No thank you. Since baa-chan is the bridesmaid and with the other maids helping her, I don't think that I will need help from anyone else. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for my wedding," said Naruto as she left for the bathroom.

Tears started to slip down from Kushina's eyes while Mito was also looking quite sad. It was always Kushina's one of the dream to dress up her daughter for their wedding but now it seems that their sins are catching up to them. Minato then put a hand on Kushina's and Mito's shoulder and said "Let's go." and they complied.

**Couple of Hours Later (Wedding Hall)**

The wedding hall was decorated quite beautifully. Everybody has to agree upon that one. Even Raikage and entourage has agreed on that. While the decorations were simple, it also has quite a grace in it. The hall was decorated with all kinds of white and blue flowers. Doors, walls, ceiling was covered with white, gray and light blue curtains. At the end of the hall was a custom made circular podium, which had two pillars with circular roof, all covered in white flowers. There was one line to sum it up. Simple, sober and beautiful.

A was standing on the podium. He was wearing a black kimono which was in white and gray shades. On Mabui insistence, He has shaved off his mustaches but kept his beard. **(A/N: Same as his teenage style)**

They all were waiting for Naruto when suddenly soft music started playing as Naruto entered into the hall with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Mai.

She was wearing half sleeved white dress with big U shaped neck and matching mesh gloves along with silver necklace. A bit of her low C cup breast was clearly visible. Two curly bangs were sticking out from either side of her face. Her waist length blond hair were tide in a bun and some curly bangs were also coming out of it. She was carrying a bouquet of white lilies and red roses. All in all she was looking like a goddess in human form.

Naruto was standing at the entrance with her right arm linked with Jiraiya's left. Then she slowly started walking towards the podium with Jiraiya. Mai was walking ahead of them while scattering the rose petals on the path while Tsunade was trailing behind them.

As soon as A has seen her, He got rooted in his spot with his jaw hanging slightly. Others weren't fairing any better. They were also mesmerized by her beauty. Leaf group was stunned because they have never seen her looking so beautiful before. To them, she was always a tomboy, orange wearing trouble maker. Cloud group was also in a similar situation. She was completely different from what her file describe her to be. Only Darui was fairing a slightly better because he had already met her earlier and was prepared for this. But even he was captivated by her beauty.

After seeing that she has came close to the podium and Raikage has yet to come out of his shocked state, Darui nudged his sides. That seems to have worked as A came out of his stupor state and looked towards Darui. Darui pointed towards Naruto with his face. A understood the meaning and had the embarrassment look on his face as he almost forgot the custom.

A walked down the stairs as soon as Naruto reached it and held out his right hand, which Naruto replied by putting his left hand on it. A took hold of her hand and escorted her further towards Mifune, who was acting as the priest.

They both stood facing each other. A was towering over her. Where she stood 4 feet 11 inches (in which 3 inches being her sandal's heel), he was standing his full height of 6 feet 6 inches. They both were looking in each other eyes as if to witness something. While A eyes shows nervousness, He was more shocked by the look in Naruto's eyes. Instead of sad expression that he has expected, they were filled with determination and a bit of... hope? A has already understood that the relationship between Naruto and her family were strained. It was clear after seeing that instead of Minato or Menma, It was Jiraiya who was escorting her and Tsunade was acting as a bridesmaid instead of Kushina, and a little girl Mai was the flower girl instead of Mito. At first he thought that it was because they forced her for marriage but after looking towards rest of the Namikaze family it was clear that situation is completely different than he anticipated. He put it on hold for now. He can always ask her later and HOPE that she will tell him truthfully.

As they waited, Mifune started the wedding ceremony.

"We all are gathered here today to witness not only the bonding between two souls, but also between two villages, The village hidden in the leaf and the village hidden in the cloud. In front of all present here, we are to witness this union," said Mifune and after taking a pause he continued with the ceremony.

"Please share the sake," said Mifune as two cups of sake were presented in front of them on a tray, which was carried by a maid.

A and Naruto both drunk half of the cup and presented the rest to each other, which other took and finished the rest of the drink.

'Hmmm. Daiginjo. My favorite. I have to thanks Darui later for this,' thought A. At first like everyone, he thought that some kind of juice or any light sake will be served in the ceremony because of Naruto's age but was clearly happy that it was his favorite sake that was served in the ceremony. He was more surprised by the fact that Naruto was able to drink it without coughing, though there was a very minor almost unnoticeable expression of disgust was present on her face. He wanted to laugh but he was able to held it back.

"A Yotsuki, will you take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Mifune to A.

"I will," A answered.

Mifune nodded before turning towards Naruto and asked her the same question.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, will you take A Yotsuki to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Mifune to Naruto.

"I will," Naruto answered.

A became stunned after hearing her voice and thought 'Her voice. It's so melodic. One couldn't help but love her because of her voice alone.'

"Now you both can say your own vows to each other. Naruto-san you may go first," said Mifune.

Naruto nodded but as soon as she was about to begin, she stopped and thought for a moment before making a request.

"Mifune-sama, can I borrow a sword for a moment?" asked Naruto.

Everybody was confused about why Naruto has made such a request. Mifune looked at her face and nodded and asked a servant to bring a spare sword.

After few moments, the servant came back with a sword and handed it over to Naruto. Naruto unsheathed the sword and removed her right glove and gripped the sword with it. She applied a bit pressure so that it can cut her skin a bit. Soon some drops blood started to drop down on the floor.

Everybody was shocked by her action. Some were more worried about her but before anyone could have said something, Naruto started speaking.

"I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, soon to be Naruto Yotsuki, hear by take this blood oath that I will give the love, care and respect to A-sama. From now onwards, everything that I own, even my mind, body and soul will belong solely to him, to do as he please. I will serve to A-sama and the village hidden in the cloud until my soul leaves my body by whatever means necessary, Whether it is through sweat, blood or if it required then my life itself,"

Everybody was more shocked than before. Taking a vow was one thing, but what Naruto did was completely blown their mind. As far as their knowledge goes, this thing never happen before in any marriage ceremony. They were more shocked about the Naruto's oath. It takes extreme determination and guts to take the kind of oath which Naruto took.

Namikaze family, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Hiruzen looking towards Naruto with wide eyes. Soon they came out of their shocked state and Kakashi gave an eye smile. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen settled with small smile one their lips. They thought that they should have expected this kind of vow from Naruto. It also shows that she was quite serious about the whole marriage thing. While Namikaze family wanted to protest against the vow, they knew that they can't do anything anymore. Even if they protested, they knew that Naruto will oppose them and it will worsen their already strained relationship.

Mifune and other samurai was also smiling after coming out of their shocked state. They knew what the blood oath means and their respect for Naruto also grew because of this.

Cloud shinobis were more shocked than anyone else. Darui while shocked, was also smiling slightly. While he has anticipated that she might make a strong vow but even he hasn't anticipated this. C and B both stood wide eyed, looking towards Naruto like she does not belong to this world.

**"Well she got guts, that's for sure," **Hachibi said to B. For the first time in years, Hachibi didn't got any reply from B, who was still looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

'This marriage is not going to be dull after all,' thought Darui.

C has seen the smiling Darui and asked in a low voice "You knew this were going to happen. Aren't you?"

"Only anticipated but not to this extend," replied Darui.

The one who was most shocked was A, Never in his life he thought that he is going to witness something like this. He never thought that someone will make such kind of extreme vow to anyone, let alone to him. Whatever he has expected form Naruto, she was far too different from that. She has already surpassed his wildest expectation and thought 'So that is what Darui meant when he said that I have to wait and see myself.' He smirked inwardly. He knew that he couldn't let her outdo him. He thought about the vow that he prepared earlier and thought 'Ah... Screw this.'. With that A stepped forward and repeated Naruto's actions by gripping the sword's blade which was still in Naruto's hand and said. **(A/N: She hasn't removed her hand, if that's what you were thinking)**

"I am A Yotsuki, Yotsuki Clan Head and Fourth Raikage of village hidden in the clouds, hear by take this blood oath that my village and I will give Naruto-san the love, care and respect that she deserve as my wife and matriarch of the Yotsuki clan. Our marriage is a symbol of the renewed alliance between cloud and Leaf and as such, I promise you that you will get everything that you deserve. You will be my partner, my equal in all things. May our joining be blessed by Kami-sama and the union of our peoples as well,"

Everyone clapped and Mifune smiled slightly. A maid took the sword from them before Tsunade and C stepped forward to heal Naruto and A respectively,. Since it was a small cut it took them no more than thirty seconds to heal them and clean the blood. Naruto then slid back his glove.

"Ok then, please exchange the rings," said Mifune.

Tsunade presented the ring to Naruto and Darui did the same for A. Then A took Naruto's left hand and slid in the ring in her ring finger and Naruto did the same for A.

A eyebrow twitched as Mifune was about to began. He knew what was coming and because of that he became the nervous wreck. The difference between Naruto's and his height was so much that he couldn't kiss her without bending down to one knee and he was to prideful for that. It also didn't help that if he do that then he will be embarrassing both of them in front of everyone. Naruto noticed it and signaled to Darui. Darui nodded slightly and handed a folded paper to A discreetly.

**FLASHBACK**

Darui was about to go out of Naruto's room after collecting Raikage's wedding dress but Naruto called him.

"Excuse me Darui-sama, before you go one last thing. " said Naruto.

"And what that would be Naruto-san?" asked Darui.

"I think Raikage-sama might become a bit hesitant during a particular custom in the wedding ceremony. If that happened then I want you to give this paper to Raikage-sama as discreetly as possible after my signal," said Naruto as she handed a piece of paper to Darui.

"This is for Raikage-sama's eyes only so I trust you to not to open it," said Naruto.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. May Kami-sama bless this marriage with faithfulness and unbroken love. May A-dono and Naruto-san always be true to each other, may they be one in heart and mind, may they be united in love forever. You may kiss the bride A-dono." said Mifune.

Just after Mifune finished giving his final speech, A discreetly opened the single folded note and took a look. After seeing the content of the note, he grinned slightly and moved towards Naruto and stopped a half step away from her. He then placed his right hand behind Naruto's lower back and left hand on her upper back and leaned forward.

Naruto calculated the distance and knew that with this distance A's lips most likely will reach her forehead at max. She knew that she has to do something immediately because they have one chance and one chance only and they have to make it count otherwise they will be embarrassing themselves in front of everyone. So she took her right foot half step backward while following A and leaned backward, while also raising her left leg to match the angle for balance. They both bent around forty five degrees and their lips became few inches apart. Same as the picture which was drawn in that folded piece of paper. They paused for a moment as both were looking in each other's eyes. Then both moved forward until their lips met. There was nothing amazing about that kiss since it was a simple chaste kiss. After few moments they backed up from the kiss and A helped Naruto to stand properly.

After seeing the position, many wanted to do the cat whistles but stopped themselves due to the occasion.

A took Naruto left hand in his right and they both came forward to stood at the edge of the podium as everybody stood up from their seats and clapped. Some even came forward to congratulate them which they returned with a thank you.

After few minutes both A and Naruto went back to their respective groups. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly, Jiraiya and Hiruzen patted her back and Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile. Naruto didn't even turned towards Namikaze family to see their reaction. She just completely ignored them.

As soon as A reached his group, he said "Darui, you are the men. First you made sure that they served my favorite sake then you helped me out of a situation that could have been one of the most embarrassing situation of my life; with that note."

"What note you are talking about?" asked C.

"Well I handed over a note to boss just before the kiss," said Darui.

"And what was inside that note?" asked C.

"Don't know," replied Darui while shrugging his shoulder.

"What do you mean by that? You are the one who handed me that note," said a confused A.

"Naruto-san gave it to me and asked me to hand it over to you discreetly if she gave me the signal," said Darui.

At Darui reply A became more confused than before.

"What was inside the note bro?" asked B.

A took out the note from his pocket and showed it to everyone. It showed the picture of the same position in which A and Naruto have kissed few minutes prior.

"You said that Naruto-san gave you this note. Right?" asked A.

"Yeah she told me that she thought you might become a bit hesitant during a particular custom during the wedding ceremony and asked me to give you this note as discreetly as possible after her signal. And it seems that she was right about that." replied Darui.

Everybody from cloud village other than A became confused with that and thought 'Why would boss/bro will be hesitant?'

A frowned and said "How did she anticipated that I will be embarrassed if I had to bent down to one knee to kiss her?"

'So that's why,' everybody thought as this answered their unasked question.

"I told you earlier that there was more to her than meets the eye," said Darui first then continued "Oh and before I forget. The sake was her idea, not mine." said Darui.

A was becoming more and more confused every second so he voiced his confusion "And How did she came to know about my favorite sake?"

"She asked me yesterday and I didn't see any harm in telling her. And from what I heard she even drunk around half a bottle yesterday to avoid the coughing during the ceremony and because of that she was knocked out for quite some time due to the massive hangover," replied Darui.

Everybody was more shocked except C since he also heard about it last night from Minato.

"Yo bro, your luck must have shine to get a wife like the hime," rapped B.

"I agree with B on this one, as I said earlier you have lucked out here boss," said Darui

A nodded then released a sigh and turned towards Naruto, who was chatting with the sannin, Kakashi and Hiruzen, while wondering 'Just who are you Naruto?'

**Mid Afternoon - Same day**

After a small party, both parties were ready to leave. They have decided beforehand that they will leave on the same day so they have changed their attire to the one more comfortable for the journey. That is where we found them at the gates of the castle and Naruto was saying goodbyes to everyone.

"Take care of yourself brat," said Jiraiya as he released her from the hug.

Naruto nodded. Her eyes were moist as she was trying her hardest to not to cry in front of everyone.

Tsunde came forward and gave her a hug. After that she told him that everything she owned is inside a scroll and the things that she needed for the journey are inside the travelling bag as she didn't want them to know about her chakra right now since this wasn't the right time. She already got the key of the Kyuubi's seal earlier and stored it inside a storage seal on her left shoulder.

Naruto then hugged Hiruzen and then Kakashi. She then moved towards Namikaze family.

Mito and Menma moved towards Naruto and hugged her while saying sorry for their past actions. Naruto didn't object but didn't return the hug either and most importantly, made no comments to their apology.

"Take care of yourself. Mito-san, Menma-san," that was all Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

They both cringed at her emotionless voice and lack of affections since she called them as Mito-san and Menma-san instead of her usual Mito-chan and Menma-kun.

Before they could have said something she moved towards Kushina. Kushina moved forward to hug her but stopped in her tracks after seeing that Naruto took a step backwards.

"Take care Naruto-chan," Kushina said with a chocked voice and tears filled eyes.

Naruto nodded and moved towards Minato. Minato knew that among his family, Naruto and his relationship was most strained one so he didn't tried to hug her knowing she wouldn't allow it. So he simply said "I know that you hate me Naruto-chan. I made many mistakes in my life but my biggest mistake was when I allowed villagers to torture you. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you can find in your heart then please forgive this foolish men, who didn't appreciated the most beautiful gift that Kami-sama has given me until it was long gone from my reach; you." said Minato with tear filled eyes. He meant every word that he said and Naruto knew it but she can't simply forgive him for everything that he has done, at least not now.

Minato then took out a scroll and handed it to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"This scroll contains your inheritance, your share of money. I wish, I can also give you the copy of all the clan scroll and many other things as well as a part of your inheritance but my hands are tied because of the laws. This the best I can offer to you right now and I am sorry once again," said Minato.

Naruto took the scroll, thought for a moment then turned towards A, who was chatting with his group, few feet's away from her.

"Raikage-sama," Naruto called for A.

A stopped chatting and turned towards source of the voice. After seeing that it was Naruto, who has called him, he went towards her.

"What is it Naruto-san?" asked A.

"Hokage-sama wanted to give me my share of inherited money from clan wealth. So I need your permission to give it back to Hokage-sama as I wanted to go with you with everything that solely belonged to me and since I didn't earned this money, I don't want to take it with me," said Naruto.

A became confused at first because of how Naruto has addressed Minato but let it slid. It seems his suspicion about strained relationship between Naruto and her family was true after all. He then heard Naruto's request and replied "Why do you need my permission for that Naruto-san?"

"Everything that I own is now belong to you Raikage-sama. That means that this money, which is part of my inheritance is also yours. So without your permission I can't return it back," replied Naruto.

Minato, who was standing beside the duo, has became more shocked then before because of the fact that Naruto didn't want her share of money. Whatever doubt they have about her desire to cut the ties with them was confirmed with Naruto's request. Other members from leaf contingent also heard her request but didn't said anything.

While A was more shocked than before and it seems like this was going to be a regular occurrence. After thinking for a few moments A replied "It's up to you Naruto-san but let me tell you that I am not a very rich man and if you are looking for a luxuries life then you should take this money." 'Since most of my salary is going in office repairs which were caused by me.'

"I don't need anything beside food, clothes and a roof to stay under. That is more than enough for me and I will not ask you anything else apart from these things. So if I have your permission?" asked Naruto.

Everybody has became shocked and impressed with that statement and there respect for Naruto only grew because of this. A nodded in response and walked back to his group, who asked him about what happen and A told them about it.

As A and his group were chatting Naruto turned back towards Minato and returned the scroll to him.

"Please Naruto, you don't have to return it," said Minato.

"You already heard my reasons Hokage-sama." said Naruto.

Minato sighed and nodded. He knew that she wouldn't budge so it was pointless to argue. Before he could have said anything else Naruto continued.

"One last thing Hokage-sama. If I were you , I would have increased Mito-san and Menma-san security. Some villagers might try to hurt them since their pouching bag will be gone and I am sure that you want to protect your child's of prophecy. Its goodbye then," said Naruto and turned towards Raikage and walked there without looking back.

Minato stood shocked while watching her retreating back

As soon as Naruto reached the cloud group, Mifune came up to them and gave them a sword. The same sword which they have used for their blood vows.

"Keep this sword with you Naruto-san, A-done. It will keep on reminding both of you of your oaths to each other. and Naruto-san this is for you," said Mifune as he handed over two katanas to Naruto. Naruto took the swords and looked towards Mifune. "They are one of the finest piece of work made by our best blacksmith. You can also channel your chakra into them since they were made by chakra conducting material, after you unlock it of course. But even if you not able to do so, don't be disappointed because these swords are powerful even without chakra. Take this scroll also. It will help you master the single as well as dual katana style." said Mifune as he handed over a scroll to Naruto.

While Naruto was talking to Mifune, Minato walked up to A and said.

"A, Can you promise me something?" said Minato.

"What is it Minato?" asked Minato.

"It's more like a request. Right now I am not talking to you as a Hokage but as Naruto's father. As you might have already noticed that we are not on best terms but that doesn't change the fact that she is still my daughter. So all I ask you is to please take care of her. She might be handful sometimes but she is also an amazing girl. Can you promise me that?" asked Minato in almost pleading voice.

"Don't worry, I will treat her as a princess that she is. I will give you my word on that," said A.

Minato thanked A and walked back to his group. At the same time Naruto also finished talking to Mifune and thanked him for the swords and scrolls and went inside the carriage and they started their journey back to village hidden in the cloud.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys. Some of you might not agree with me with the marriage ceremony. Since my religion is different and didn't even knew anything about the other religion's marriage. So I gathered the info from other fictions. I also don't know that whether the blood vow is allowed or not. So I am sorry if I have offended any of you. It wasn't in my intension to do so.**

**Apart from that, Some of the reviewers asked me to make sure that Namikaze family suffer because of their actions. I hope you all liked it since Jiraiya escorted Naruto instead of Minato or Menma. Tsunade was acting as a bridesmaid instead of Kushina and Mai was the flower girl instead of Mito.**

**I don't think that they could have received the bigger slap than this.**

**Next chapter will be a bit shorter than this one. It will be about their journey to Kumo and a small konoha scene. Naruto will reach kumo by the end of next chapter. I will try to publish asap. I first wanted to include that in this chapter only but I never thought that this chapter will this long, so I decided otherwise.**

**Hope you all liked it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Road to Cloud

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: This is not a short chapter as I thought earlier. Before starting this chapter I thought that it will be 3K or 4 K words at max, but how I am ended up writing 6K+ word's chapter, I am still not able to understand that.**

**Guys I got a beta in AkaNoKarasu. We will be working form first chapter onwards. thank you AkaNoKarasu.**

**qwerty: Sorry about that. I didn't knew about that.**

**CMVreud: I don't know anything about that (Eastern and Western ceremonies). Can you tell me for the future reference.**

**Avarianna: Got one.**

**Jedi General Corren Skywalker: Thank you . I can understand your prob. Even I got little to no time. first preparing breakfast and dinner on my own, then 12 hrs of office (including traveling time).**

**kikiseptiana: Well I can't kill them at least not right now.**

**hilt51: You can't blame be for being a greedy. It tells me that my story is being appreciated.**

**flim2010: We all have to wait for that. Oh and don't worry she will never forgive them completely.**

**MooNTiKa: I will try to not to do it often. Only if something imp came up.**

**chibi monsta: It's length went beyond my wildest expectation. That's why it took me so much time.**

**flameslavier/ roboguy45/** **Karaka: Just wait and stay tuned to find out.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Thank you, though I have to change the chapter slightly to match up to your expectation. **

**Banpaia Hime/ TouyaGuren: All your expectations will be fulfilled. I already had some plans for that.**

**Karaka: Your English is better than mine. I had many story ideas earlier but dropped it because I didn't had enough confidence, which I was somehow manage to muster for this story.**

**Stoneyfox: Try out this one and tell me your views.**

**harlequin320: You don't need to apologies. Because of your ideas only, I'm able to improve my story.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Road to Cloud

**Same Day - Evening Time with Cloud group**

They were making a good progress on their journey since leaving the land of iron.

"It's going to be dark soon. I think we should find a place to set up a camp," said Darui to A.

A nodded and said "Ok and if my memory served me correctl then there is a clearing just few miles away from here. There is also one water stream nearby to that. I think it will be a good place for the camp."

"What about Naruto-san. If I am not wrong then she never camped outside before. It might be uncomfortable for her," said C.

"She is also shinobi in training C and I thought you have already stopped underestimating her. I only got to spend around an hour with her and I already know that when it comes to her, I should expect the unexpected. Besides she is a tough soul. I don't know that whether you noticed it or not, but when she cut her hand with that sword for her blood oath, she didn't even flinched from pain. It seemed like she didn't even registered the pain, which means that she also has high tolerance to the pain. Someone like her won't even bothered by these kind of trivial things," said A.

A's reply shocked other shinobis in their group, including ANBU, since their Raikage rarely praised anyone.

After few minutes of travel they reached the clearing and started setting up the camp. Few minutes later the ANBU's finished the camp with a small campfire in the middle. The whole time Naruto stayed inside the carriage because they have asked her to.

After few minutes a female ANBU went towards carriage and said "Naruto-Hidenka, you can come out now."

Naruto stepped outside the carriage and turned towards the ANBU as she started speaking again.

"We are making arrangement for dinner. It may take few minutes. Why don't you sit beside the campfire since it's a bit cold out here," said ANBU.

"Thank you Crane-san. Is there anything that I can help you with?" asked Naruto.

Crane smiled from behind her mask. Even if Naruto is a child or rather a cute child, she is also very polite and down to earth person. All the ANBU couldn't help but respect her. At first they were conflicted on how to address her. They want to address her with proper respect which according to them, she earned it because of the wedding and her selflessness. They also came to know that she don't like being called Naruto-sama because according to her she hasn't earned it yet. So after arguing among themselves, ANBU's settled with "Naruto-Hidenka" and it seems she didn't mind that title.

"There is no need for that Naruto-Hidenka. As I said that we will be finished in few minutes," replied Crane.

"Ok. But if you need any help then please don't hesitate to ask," said Naruto.

Crane nodded as Naruto went towards campfire and set few feet's away from it and hugged her knees before resting her chin on it and kept staring at the campfire.

Opposite side of the campfire stood A, Darui, C and B. They were chatting among themselves. A was taking discreet glance towards Naruto. C noticed it and said "Why don't you go and talk to her boss?"

"What are you talking about?" said A while trying to look oblivious.

"Don't try to fool us boss. We noticed it when you were trying to look at her discreetly," said C.

"I wasn't doing anything like that. Now will you please drop this subject and look food has arrived," said A while trying to change the subject.

C signed but before he could have said anything else, an ANBU came up to them and handed over the food.

While others were eating the food, Crane went towards Naruto and gave her the food.

Naruto took it as Crane said "I am sorry if it's not up to your standard. But this is all that we have at the moment."

The food consist of rice balls and roasted fish, which they have caught from the stream.

"There is nothing that you should apologies for Crane-san. After all we are camping outside and this is more than what one could expect and I am not that choosy when it comes to food," Naruto said and mentally added 'Well except ramen especially Ichiraku ramen'.

"You all have eaten the food, right?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-Hidenka, there is more than enough for us. Some of us are also guarding the camp. We will eat it after they are finished," replied Crane.

Naruto nodded and after finishing the dinner, she took out her journal, which she was maintaining it since she was four and started writing in it. After few minutes she closed the journal and took out her sleeping bag and laid it beside the campfire and slid inside it.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Leaf Village**

After arriving back from land of iron through Minato's Hiraishin, all of them went towards their respective ways. Unlike cloud group who has left immediately, it took them some time to collect things which Naruto and company brought with them from the leaf village. They have arrived around late afternoon.

Hiruzen went back to Sarutobi compound.

Kakashi went to stand in front of memorial stone.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune went back to Senju compound and after dropping their luggage, Tsunade and Jiraiya left for the bar while Shizune stayed inside the compound.

Minato went back to his office to finish his paperwork, which was nothing but a excuse. He just wanted to divert his mind from all the events that happened recently.

Kushina went inside her room to cry her heart out.

Mito and Menma stayed inside the mansion and cried for couple of hours before going outside to meet their friends.

All the clan heirs except Sasuke were sitting inside a restaurant along with Mito and Menma. They want to inquire Namikaze siblings about the marriage. So they told them everything. From Naruto's drinking incident to their farewell. All of it.

"It is still hard to believe that she got married. I mean she is as old as us and she already got married," said Ino.

"Don't forget that who she is married to Ino, She is married to Raikage, who is even older than our Hokage, her father. And on top of that she is used like a sacrificial pawn. I don't know how she must be feeling right now. This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"I still can't believe that she drunk almost half of the bottle of sake and from what Menma told us that it was the world's strongest sake," said Kiba.

"Her logic sounds right Kiba-san. She just doesn't want to cough in front of all the attendance. Though I am not able to understand, why she used that sake instead of any other lighter sake?" said Shino.

"It might be because it was Raikage's favorite sake," replied Shikamaru.

After seeing everybody's confused faces, he went for an explanation "Troublesome. Mito told us that how Naruto redesigned Raikage's wedding dress and some cloud shinobi came to collect it from Naruto. She might have asked him about Raikage's favorite sake. That is the only explanation I can think of."

"That sounds logical Shikamaru-san," said Shino.

"Ah...huh" said Choji who was more interested in food then their discussion.

"D...don't f...forget a...about her b...blood o...oath," said Hinata. She always lacked in the confidence department and to hear that a girl, same age as her did something like this in front of all those important peoples was quite admirable for her.

"Yeah nee-chan is amazing. I always thought that I am the who has the more guts but even I wouldn't have been able to do something like that," said Menma.

"Don't forget about the position in which they kissed each other. It's so romantic. I wish Sasuke-kun will kiss me like that during our wedding," said Ino.

"They didn't kiss like that because it would have been romantic Ino. It was most probably because of the height difference," said Shikamaru.

"Do you think that nee-chan has planned it beforehand nii-san. Because how nee-chan followed the Raikage; it seemed like she already knew that Raikage will be kissing her like that," asked Mito to Menma.

"I don't know Mito-chan. From what I know that Naruto-nee-chan never met him before the wedding but I can't deny the possibility of that," said Menma.

They chatted for couple of hours then went outside to go to their respective homes but before they could have left, they stopped after hearing a commotion. Menma asked one of villager about the commotion.

"They are celebrating because the demon has finally left the village. They knew that she was getting married today and after hearing that she left for the cloud village already, they have started the party," said the villager.

The clan heir stood shocked on their spots. They heard about Naruto's treatment but they never thought that it was this bad. While it was true that because of Naruto's past actions, like asking the Hokage to let go of the villagers after they hurt her, many have stopped hating her and even apologized to her but there was still a small population who still hated her for containing the Kyuubi.

Menma wanted to storm in but a hand on his shoulder stopped him on his tracks, courtesy of Mito.

All the clan heirs started walking towards their respective clan compounds. Mito and Menma just took the few steps but soon found themselves surrounded by some drunk chunins and jonins.

"Well well well look what we found here boys. Demon's brother and sister," said the first chunin.

"Well we already lost our punching bag to the cloud village. How about we take them as our new punching bag?" said another chunin.

Mito and Menma was scared at this point. Other clan heirs have noticed the commotion and after seeing that Mito and Menma was surrounded by some shinobi, they came back to help them but other shinobi has stopped them.

One jonin grabbed Mito's hand and said "Look at this. It is so soft. I think that it will break in one blow."

"Let go of my sister you bastard," said Menma and tried to punch her offender but other jonin stepped in and punched him hard on the stomach making Menma cough up some blood and kneeled to the ground. Mito tried to get free to help Menma but the jonin grip was too strong for her to break free, so she bit him on his hand. The jonin cried out in pain and released her in the process but before she could have moved towards Menma, The jonin back handed her, making her cry out in pain as she fell down near Menma with blood coming out from the corner of her mouth.

"What down already. Your sister was able to take more than that. But you know what the most frustrating part was? She never cried out in pain. The maximum we got was a whimper. Well except when we hung her with her thumb. But your cries are like a music to our ears and we want to hear more of it. So please don't pass out too soon," said the jonin.

"Why are you doing this to us. We thought that you look up to us as your heros and Naruto-nee-chan as the demon. Then why are you hurting us?" shouted Menma.

"You don't get it, Do you boy? We knew from the start that she wasn't the Kyuubi. Unlike some civilians, we know the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll. We were just using her to take out our frustration and hate towards the Kyuubi and she knew it and since she is gone you both got are going to take her place. Do you want to know something, Whenever we were beating her and any of us have suggested that we should drag both of you also into that, she used to ask us to leave you two alone. Her exact words were '_You can beat me however you want just leave them out of this'_" replied the jonin.

Mito and Menma were stunned after hearing the jonin's words. Their sister protected them even when they were mean to her. She took the beating almost on daily basis just to keep them safe and how they have returned it? The flashes of memories started playing inside their minds. Clan heirs also weren't fairing any better.

Ninjas started walking towards Namikaze sibling to torture them but two person landed between them and one of them gave the jonin a hard blow on his jaw, they also found themselves surrounded by two squads of ANBU.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya were drinking in a bar when they heard some commotion nearby and went to check it. After seeing that Mito and Menma was surrounded by some drunk shinobi. They decided to save them so they rushed towards the scene but not before flaring their chakra to call the ANBU. Just before jonin was about to struck they landed in front of him and punched him hard on the face. ANBU has also came by this point and surrounded the group.

"Take them to Ibiki," said a pissed off Jiraiya as Tsunade kneeled down to heal Mito and Menma.

ANBU complied and took them to Ibiki. As clan heirs approached them.

"Is this is what nee-chan has to face?" asked Menma in a low voice, filled of regret.

Tsunade signed and said "You both got very lucky. By the looks of your injuries, you both got one blow each while Naruto used to get thousands of those blows in a single beating. Sometime even with weapons. I remember once she has to spend two whole weeks in a bed, even with her advance healing factor because they broke her both the hands and legs. She was even in a coma for a week after one of the beating." said Tsunade.

Shame, guilt, sorrow, these kinds of emotions were coming out of everyone present there, more so in Mito and Menma's case.

"There, All done, you can go home now. Don't worry about the villagers. We will have a squad of ANBU trailing you. Just be careful. Even though Naruto has reduced the number of haters due to her past actions and taking all of their hate on herself, there are still some people left who still hate the Kyuubi and by extension its jinchuurikis," said Tsunade.

"Baa-chan is this is how the jinchuurikis are normally treated?" asked Mito.

Tsunade signs and looked towards Jiraiya indicating him to continue as she was in no mood for an explanation.

Jiraiya nodded and said "This is how most jinchuurikis are treated. Only Kumo seems to be the exception to this and that is only because of Raikage's brother, who has full control of his bijju. But even he has to struggle at the beginning. You both got very lucky only because you have Minato as your father but most importantly you have or rather had Naruto as your sister." said Jiraiya as he walked out of the place with Tsunade in tow, leaving the other in their thoughts.

**Next day Morning (Cloud Group)**

Everybody from the group has woken up except Naruto who was still asleep while covered from head to toe by her sleeping bag so A asked Crane to wake her up.

Crane walked up to her and shook her while saying "Wake up Naruto-Hidenka. We are about to move out in few minutes."

Naruto woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. Crane has to resist the urge to shout KAWAI and the hug but it was quite difficult because she was looking so adorable at the moment.

"Sorry about that Crane-san , Can you give me few minutes to get ready," asked Naruto at which Crane nodded.

As Naruto went to grab her bag to take out some items; Raikage and group, who was standing at the other end of the clearing finishing their breakfast, except B who ran off to woods to do God knows what.

Darui turned towards rest of the group members and said "You all noticed it too right?"

A nodded and said "There was tear strained marks on her. She most likely cried herself to sleep and she didn't want us to see her crying, that's why she covered herself completely."

"She must be feeling lonely. Out of her home, surrounded by the group of strangers. She would have felt more at ease only if you had talked to her last night," said C.

"And what should I have said to her? Talk to me because I am your husband. I am completely new to this sort of things. I don't know what to do?" said A.

"You might not have noticed it but she is emotionally attached to you. She tried to look at you many times last night. Right now if anyone could reach her then it's you," said Darui.

"I don't know Darui, I really don't" A said as he released a sigh.

Few minutes later they were done and started their journey back again.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

It was night time. They have already set up the camp and waiting for the dinner. They were only few hours away from the cloud village. They have made a good progress even if they were travelling at the slightly slower pace than usual. They have already crossed the border of the land of lightning and they were few miles away from the mountain range. It was quite a warm night unlike the previous ones.

Few meters away from the camp, a group of around fifty bandits have noticed the camp and thinking that it was a usual merchant caravan, decided to loot it since shinobi rarely travels in such a large group and the presence of the carriage solidified their suspicion.

As soon as they attacked, cloud shinobi started to massacre them. Raikage was leading the charge himself, followed by the other shinobi and ANBU's.

"Naruto, get inside the carriage immediately," shouted A.

Naruto complied and ran back towards carriage.

When shinobi's started killing them all, bandits noticed that it was a shinobi camp instead of the merchant caravan and Raikage himself was there. So they started shouting the order for retreat but cloud shinobi didn't gave them any chance and continued the slaughter.

Naruto was running back towards the carriage. When she was only few feet away, a kunai with explosive tag attached to it, came out a bush and struck right in front of her. She noticed it and jumped backwards but before she could have totally went out of explosive radius, it went off.

Naruto put both of her hands in front of her face to protect herself. The explosion singed her cloths and shockwave thrown her backwards. She rolled to the ground but managed to balance herself. Suddenly a person came out of nearby side bush with a tanto in his hand and tried to behead her.

After hearing the explosion A, Darui, C and B stopped the onslaught and turned towards the explosion while ANBU kept on killing the bandits. They have seen Naruto balancing herself and signed in relief but that relied soon turned to worry when they have seen a person coming out of bush and tried to kill Naruto.

"Look out Naruto," A shouted.

Naruto has also seen the person and side stepped the blow and caught the offender's sword holding right wrist with her right hand but before she could have done anything else, that person positioned himself behind Naruto while pointing the sharp edge towards Naruto's neck and Naruto holding his right wrist to stop its descent.

By now ANBU has finished the bandits and landed beside A and others.

"Let her go," shouted A.

"Now now A. Don't be so hasty. After all you don't want your newly wedded wife to be killed before she has even reached the village," said the offender.

Two more persons came out from the side bush and joined the first person.

"I know you. You are Kori, Moe and Kaori. Genin wanted for murdering their own jonin sensei by poisoning him," said A.

"Well he was a fool, who thought he can order us around," said the Kaori, the one who was holding Naruto as a hostage.

"For stopping you from raping your own client. This is your last warning release her or else..." shouted A.

"Or else what. We are the one who is holding all the cards hear A. Now move back if you don't want her to be dead. Don't worry we will take a good care of her," said Kaori while other two were have a creepy grin on their faces.

"You are not allowed to touch this body," This time it was Naruto who spoke.

"Oh and what will you do if we touch you princess?" asked Kaori.

"You pests don't know who are you messing with," said Naruto in a anger filled voice which sent a shiver down to all three former genins. While other occupants of the clearing were shocked because they never heard Naruto talk like that.

"And what is stopping me from doing this." said Kaori as he tried to grope her breast with his left hand. Keyword tried because before he could have touched her, she grabbed his hand with her left hand.

"Then I will have to teach you a lesson but you won't be able to remember it because you all will be dead very soon," said Naruto as she twisted his tanto wielding hand so that it was now pointing away from her. Then she put his weight on her back and flipped him.

Kaori landed on his back and released a grunt because of the pain and his hold on tanto loosened. Without wasting a moment, Naruto snatched the tanto out of his hand and turned towards the other two.

The other two genin were shocked by this change of events but quickly regained their composure but before they could have done anything, Naruto has already reached Kori. Kori did a horizontal slash but Naruto ducked underneath it while running and slashed his side chest from his left all the way through the heart and due to the momentum, appeared behind him. Kori instantly fell to the ground, dead.

Moe, who was couple of feet away from her, charged towards her. Naruto, took a step back to avoid the diagonal slash and kicked him in the chest, making him skid back due to the force but before he could have regained his balance, Naruto threw the tanto straight towards his heart. True to her aim it went through his heart, killing him instantly.

It all happened in an span of six seconds.

Kaori, who has regained his composer by now, after seeing his both comrades fall, gave a war cry and charged towards Nauto , completely ignoring the other occupants of the clearing.

Naruto braced herself and was about to attack but A appeared behind Kaori, while engulfed in his lightning armor and thrust his hand through Kaori's back. Kaori looked down to his chest, coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, dead.

As soon as Naruto has flipped Kaori, A has activated his armor and was about to charge in but stopped after seeing Naruto snatching up the tanto. He wanted to see how good she really is. Her posture and instance has already indicated that she knew what she was doing. So he decided not to intervene but kept his armor activated for emergency. Even if they were genins, they were no match for his speed, more so when he was using the lightning armor at its full power.

Other shinobi has seen A activating his armor but after seeing that he hasn't charged in yet but kept his eyes on the fight, they understood and kept their guard up.

After seeing Naruto easily dispatching two genin easily, they were shocked. Here she was, not even graduated from the academy and already defeating a genin team without breaking a sweat. Anyone would have been shocked if they were in their place.

A has seen Kaori getting up and charging towards Naruto. He then decided that he has seen enough and killed Kaori in one swift move.

"Are you alright Nauto?" asked A.

"Yes Raikage-sama, I am completely fine and thank you for asking," replied Naruto with a smile.

Her smile has already warmed his heart. He can feel the heat on his cheeks, so to avoid the embarrassment he nodded and turned towards ANBU teams and asked them to clean the area while the others gave Naruto an approving nod.

Naruto went back towards the campfire and sat beside it.

After finishing their dinner, Naruto took out her journal and started writing in it again.

"You should go and talk to her," said Darui.

"Listen to us ya motherfucker," rapped B which earned him a blow on his head from A.

"Seriously boss, we have been on to this since we left land of iron. Couldn't you muster enough courage to simply talk to her," said C.

"And what should I talk to her about?" asked A.

Darui and C sighed but before they could have said anything, B who was still nursing his bruise said "Ask her what she is writing fool ya fool. She could be a great artist like Hachibi-sama," said B.

"Well you can also praise her for her performance in battle," said Darui.

"You can also talk to her about her kills. For all we know, this is most probably her first kill and we all know that she won't say a thing even if she is disturbed," said C.

A took a deep breath and nodded towards them after mustering enough courage.

Naruto was writing in her journal when she heard a cough sound. She looked up and found that it was A.

"Raikage-sama," Naruto said as she tried to get up but A motioned her to sit down and set beside her.

Silence filled the clearing for few seconds. Everyone was looking towards them in anticipation. Finally the silence was broken by Raikage.

"You did good out there," said A.

"Thank you for your kind words Raikage-sama. It means a lot, when its coming from you," said Naruto.

"You are taking it quite well considering that this is your first kill," said A.

"This isn't my first kill Raikage-sama," said Naruto and after seeing the confused expression on A's face she continued "I was seven year old at that time. Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan was going to Benisu Island to collect some herbs. I insisted on going with them. When we reached there, I wondered around to explore the scenery. That's when I saw a women about to be raped by couple of thugs. When I tried to stop them, they attacked me and I killed them in self defense."

"That was very brave of you," said A.

"I don't like killing Raikage-sama. Don't get me wrong, I know that it is the part of the shinobi's job and we have to kill sometime. I understand that but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," said Naruto.

A nodded and they both set in silence and Naruto went back to her journal.

After few minutes A asked "What are you doing?" while trying to start the conversation again.

"I am writing my journal. It was a gift from Tsunade-baa-chan on my fourth birthday. Since then I am writing all the important events of my life," replied Naruto.

"Can I read it?" asked A and soon mentally slapped himself, Everybody who heard him did the same. 'Real smooth genius. You just have to ask her personal journal knowing that no one will ever give his or her personal journal to anybody.' but Naruto's answer shocked him to his core.

Naruto looked down and thought for a moment then said "Ok but can you give me few minutes to finish it?" asked Naruto

A nodded in trace and after few minutes Naruto closed her journal and handed it over to A.

"Can you grant me a request Raikage-sama?" asked Naruto and after seeing his nod, she continued "Please don't read it now. I want to tell you everything personally so can you wait till then?"

A looked confused for a moment but nodded nonetheless. Then A moved back to others and few minutes later everybody was sleeping.

**Next Morning**

Almost everybody has woken up early in the morning and when C noticed that Naruto was still asleep, he said "That's odd. Usually Naruto-san is the first one to wake up well except the first day of course but we all know the reason for that. Do you think she is fine and not shaken up by yesterday's events."

Darui and A nodded. Except the first day when she cried herself to sleep, Naruto was the first one to wake up every morning. So they thought that yesterday's event might be the case of her longer than usual slumber.

C was about to ask Crane to wake her up but A stopped him and said "Let me wake her up,"

Everybody smiled and nodded as A went towards Naruto.

Naruto was a nervous wreck last night but not because of the events transpired before, but because she knew what was coming today. That's why she didn't got that much of the sleep.

A moved towards Naruto. Because of the warm weather, her cover was only half way up meaning till her waist. She was lying on her right side. A was about to shook her awake but because of her haywire nerves, she turned at the last moment and because of that instead of grabbing her biceps, he ended up grabbing her breast.

Naruto's eyes immediately shot open and first thing came in front of her was Raikage's face. She then looked down towards her chest and found that it was As hand. She immediately turned beet red.

Everyone in the vicinity stopped in their tracks. Some of them even had their jaws hanging to the ground. Only few knew the real story while the others thought that their Raikage has turned into a pervert, not that they could blame him. Anyone can turn into a pervert if they got a wife as beautiful as her and since Raikage has yet to pull back his hand didn't help it either.

Usually Naruto would have beat the living shit out of anyone who would have dared to grope her but since it was A, who also happened to be her husband, she let it slide but that doesn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed. On the other hand A's mind has shutdown and has just started the rebooting.

"Ahh... R..ra..Raikage-s..sama y..your hand..." said Naruto in embarrassment.

"Hah..." was the A's intelligent response.

When Naruto pointed downwards with her face, A came out of his trance like state and immediately pulled his hand back.

A face became as red as tomato as he tried to apologies "Ah.. I..I am s..sorry Naruto-san. I..." A tried to continue but couldn't find the right words.

"I...It's ok R..Raikage-sama. Y..you have e..every right to t..touch me anywhere y..you want. Y..You are my h..husband after all. But p..please don't do that in public. It's embarrassing dattebaki," 'Crap, I thought that I got rid of this verbal tic.' said Naruto.

Naruto then noticed that others were looking towards them while trying to control their laughter.

"Dattebaki?" A asked in confusion, his embarrassment completely forgotten.

"It's nothing. I'll go and get fresh." Naruto said and without waiting for A's response, she dashed towards the carriage, picked up her bag and vanished inside a bush.

A then turned towards others and noticed that some were giggling perversely and some were trying to hold back their laughter. A mumbled something and went back to his group while his face clearly said that "Not a word" so no one uttered a word wisely but that didn't stop their giggling.

Naruto came back and after few minutes and after seeing that some of the ANBU, Darui, C and B were still giggling, she bowed down her head in embarrassment.

Crane came towards her and held out the breakfast, which she took and to avoid the further embarrassment, went towards the edge of the clearing and jumped on fifteen feet high rock with her back facing everyone.

She wanted to ran away from there right now due to the situation she found herself in but knew that they won't allow her to move out of their sight. So she set on top of the rock while eating the breakfast while admiring the scene of the sunrise. The sun was coming out from behind a mountain.

Few minutes have passed and Crane went towards the rock and asked "Do you want some more Naruto-Hidenka?"

Naruto then turned her head toward Crane and said "No thank you Crane-san.".

As soon as Naruto turned her hear head, A got mesmerized by the sight. As she was talking, the sun was coming out of horizon casting a light over the area and from his viewpoint, Naruto almost looked like she was bathed in the light. The way the light hit her and reflected through her skin and hair, which was perfectly matching the sunrays, completely captivated him.

A sudden clicking sound broke his gaze and he turned towards the sound. B has took out a camera from somewhere and took a picture of Naruto.

"B?" asked A.

"We have seen how you were looking at her, so I asked B to take a picture. Don't worry we will give it to you after developing it," said C.

A nodded and turned back but not before thanking them.

"You know, you should go and clear the misunderstanding, otherwise she will always think of you as a pervert. It will take few minutes to pack everything anyway and we will not mind if we have to wait for few more minutes," said Darui.

Few moments later Naruto found A sitting beside her but before she could have said anything A started speaking "I am sorry Naruto-san. It was an accident. When I came to wake you up, you turned at the last moment and I ended up ah.. groping you."

"It's alright raikage-sama and I am sorry for accusing you," said Naruto.

A nodded and after noticing that Naruto was still gazing towards sun, he asked "Why are you looking towards the Sun?"

"I always liked the sunrise and sunset. I always used to go to Hokage monument to watch it." said Naruto.

"You miss your home, don't you?" asked A.

"Even if I don't have to many fond memories of the leaf village, It doesn't change the fact that it was my home and to answer your question, Yes I miss it but it is not my home anymore. My new home is with you and which means that it is cloud village," said Naruto.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed that everyone was looking towards them so she said "I think they are done. We should leave now." said Naruto.

A nodded and they both jumped down to start their journey back to cloud village.

**Few Hours Later**

It was around late afternoon when they reached the cloud village. Many people has came to greet Raikage and his newly wedded wife but they didn't got the opportunity because they directly took the carriage to Yotsuki mansion.

Naruto came outside of the carriage and went inside the mansion immediately. She has finally arrived to her new home, the Cloud village.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I have some plans for the next chapter but after that I am going for a 8 months' time skip. If you have any other idea that I can put in between, then please notify me by either review or PM.**

**AkaNoKarasu suggested me some points to improve writing. Hope There won't be that many mistakes.**

**Chocolate pc: Your wish is my command sir. So I am publishing it just an hour after your comment. Just joking. Please read the AN at the end of this chapter for the reason of delay.**

**rashgyl/ Party blue 2000: Sorry for the delay. Please read the AN at the end of this chapter for the reason of delay.**

**Stoneyfox/ Hery: Thank you.**

**queenyuri: May be but that will only happen in epilogue. **

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Well Ino is a fan girl so can't expect anything else from her.**

**roboguy45/ bcsclaymore: I haven't thought about Minato and Kushina's reaction. But since you have pointed it out, I'll try to include it. Flashback are great for that.**

**Banpaia Hime: Never thought that I will put something like that. I thought that it's kind of fit at the moment. AND I have to tell you something. That some of the comments not only make me smile but make me laugh loudly. This comment was one of them. But I liked TamashinoSuzume's comments most. never failed to make me laugh**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Revelation

**Same Day - Night Time**

It has been few hours since they have arrived the cloud village. Naruto was inside A's room and she has unpacked few things that will be needed. A, Darui, B and C was waiting inside B's room at the moment while Naruto was getting ready for their wedding night, if you can call that since it has already been few days since they got married.

Naruto was wearing her wedding dress, looking same as her wedding day with light makeup. Mabui and few of the maids were helping her to get ready. She may be looking calm from outside but inside, she was a nervous wreck.

"There you go Naruto-sama. You are all ready," said Mabui as she finished the last touchups. Naruto was way too nervous to even tell her to not to call her Naruto-sama.

"Mabui-san, since you are Raikage-sama's secretary, can you tell me what is his usual routine?" asked Naruto.

Mabui smiled which turned into a mischievous one when she decided to tease her. "Why Naruto-sama? Are you trying to be a perfect wife to Raikage-sama? If you want then I can tell you tomorrow because I think that you will be too sore and tired to even get out of the bed tomorrow." said Mabui

Naruto's face turned as red as tomato as she tried to say "M..Ma..Mabui-s..san"

Mabui laughed lightly and said "Sorry, I just could not help myself but to tease you. As for Raikage-sama schedule; He usually wakeup around six in the morning and drags B-sama out of his bed for their morning workout after having a cup of black coffee. Then he go to his office around 8:30 AM and after having a medium breakfast, he works till lunch time; which is around 2:00 PM. He usually leaves the office around 8:00 PM and eats the dinner outside before coming back to home."

"He never eats at home?" asked Naruto.

Mabui shook her head and said "No. Both A-sama and B-sama never learned how to cook, so they both usually eats outside only. Though, they have hired a maid for house cleaning."

"Ok thank you Mabui-san," said Naruto.

"Ok I will go and send in the Raikage-sama. All the best Naruto-sama." said Mabui.

Naruto meekly nodded in reply.

**Meanwhile inside B's room**

A was pacing inside the room while others were watching in amusement. They have never seen A this nervous before. He even wasn't this nervous before the wedding. Finally they had enough and C said "You need to calm down boss."

"Easy for you to say," said A.

"Why'd ya nervous n losing your cool. All ya got to do is go inside n fuck her ya fool," said B and thought for a moment. He then took out his notepad and started to write in it, completely missing Darui and C face palming themselves and A's twitching eyebrow. He also didn't noticed the punch that was heading towards his face courtesy to A. A's punch thrown him outside his room through the door, which got shattered after B's collision.

Mabui who has almost arrived B's room, has to side step flying B, who came through the door. Mabui sighs and went inside the room.

"Your bride is waiting for you Raikage-sama," said Mabui and A became even more nervous than before.

"I don't think that I want to go inside right now," said A nervously.

This got the reaction from the other occupants of the room, in the form of the face which clearly said 'Are you serious?'

Mabui sighs and said "Raikage-sama we understand that you are nervous but trust me that Naruto-sama is as nervous as you if not more. Why don't you go inside the room and talk to her first. It will ease the tension and help you to calm your nerves."

"Hmm this seems to be a nice idea and if I am not wrong then she also said that she wants to tell you something, right? So why don't you go and talk to her about that?" said Darui.

After few moments A took few calming breaths and went towards his room but not before hearing one last remark "Don't forget to put up the silencing seal." followed by some snickers.

* * *

A opened the door, only to find Naruto sitting on the corner of the bed.

Naruto, who was sitting at the corner of the bed, got up after noticing A and bowed while saying "A-sama, I'm yours from this day forth, wholly and completely. Whatever your wish, you may command me as you see fit. At this hour I surrender all that I am to you; my heart, body, mind and soul. I give myself as I am and as I will be."

"Naruto-san why are you saying such things all of the sudden?" asked A.

"It is something of a tradition Raikage-sama. Since this is a political marriage, I have consulted one of the political advisor and he...," said Naruto but A cut her off.

"We have already given blood vows to each other Naruto-san and I intended to keep mine as I know that you will keep yours as well and as I have said that you will be my equal Naruto-san. You are my wife Naruto-san not a slave," said A as he came towards Naruto and set her on the bed and went to sit beside her after activating the silencing seals.

After few moments of silence Naruto finally said while shuttering "Ahh R..Raikage-sama p..please be g..gentle."

A understood her meaning and decided to follow Mabui's and Darui's suggestion to reduce the tension and uneasiness.

"Naruto-san, you told me yesterday that you wanted to tell me something personally. So if you don't mind then I will like to know that," said A.

"That can wait Raikage-sama. This is our first night together and I don't want to ruin it by telling you about my past life. But if you want to know then I can tell you after ahh... o..our wedding is c..co..consummated," said Naruto.

"T..That can wait Naruto-san but right now I really wanted to know everything that you wanted to tell me yesterday," said A.

Naruto looked down and said "Are you sure. It is not a happy story after all."

"Yes now will you please tell me," asked A softly. After reading Naruto's facial expression; he knew that whatever she wanted to tell him is quite serious and important. And his guts told him that he will not like it one bit.

Naruto nodded and pulled back her legs to hug them and rested her chin on top of her knees as she started speaking.

"It all started approximately twelve years ago when my siblings and I were about to be born...,"

Naruto told time everything. Her early childhood; when she was happy then how everything went downhill. She told him that how villagers started to take out their hate for Kyuubi on her. How she overhead her parents conversations, villagers hate filled glares, the beatings, torture, how her siblings treated her, why she did what she did, everything. Then came the part when she started explaining the day when she finally unlocked her chakra.

Throughout the whole conversation, A was listening to her patiently. He couldn't help but feel anger towards the leaf villagers and specially towards Namikaze family for doing such things to Naruto but he didn't intervened her and let her finish her story.

"It was my last try of the week, I was about to give up when I found myself surrounded by my chakra," said Naruto.

"Wait a minute, You have already unlocked your chakra?" asked a shocked A.

Naruto meekly nodded and said "Yes and I also found out the reason, why I was unable to do so earlier. There are still many things that I want to tell you Raikage-sama. You might hate me afterwards but I have to tell you everything. It was not in my intension to deceive you Raikage-sama. I wanted to tell you everything before our marriage but we weren't allowed to interact with each other. I could have told you while we were coming back to the cloud village but it was neither the right time nor the place was suitable for that. Let me explain everything Raikage-sama. I will answer to any question that you might have after that."

A nodded in confirmation and Naruto continued. She then told him about her training in forest, meeting with Kyuubi, the news of the marriage and her argument with her parents. Of course she didn't told him about Kyuubi's name, only because Kyuubi has asked her to.

"I tried my best to tell them about my chakra and Kyuubi but they didn't gave me a single opportunity to explain myself and after the last comment, I felt angry and betrayed. I felt like my whole life was crushing down on me. After that something happened, something which haven't occurred since the clan wars era. A Namikaze unlocked her bloodline." said Naruto as she closed her eyes, only to open them again few moments later; but instead of her usual blue eyes, they were red with single tomoe in each eyes.

"Sharingan!" exclaimed a shocked A.

Naruto nodded and continued with her story "Yes. I knew that nobody will be coming to comfort me so I went to meet my second and only approachable friend at that moment; since I don't know the whereabouts of my first friend; Kyuubi!" **(A/N: Itachi was her first friend)**

**FLASHBACK**

After Minato called her useless and told her to go inside her room, she ran back upstairs inside her room, shut the door behind her, thrown herself to her bed with face buried inside the pillow to cry her heart out.

She knew nobody will be coming, so she went inside her mindscape to meet Kurama. As soon as she entered inside her mindscape, She ran towards Kurama, who was lying on his front paws, and hugged his snout and started crying.

Kurama was shocked at first after seeing the Sharingan; instead of her usual blue eyes. As much as he detested the Sharingan, he couldn't help himself but feel a bit pity and sympathy towards his container.

Kurama tried to comfort her by rubbing the tip of one of his tail across her back. Usually Kurama wouldn't even bother himself with this sort of things but in the past few hours; Naruto kind of grew on him. She was the first one in thousands of years to do something remotely nice for him. She changed her mindscape to make it more comfortable for him, and didn't ask anything in return apart from his friendship. Friendship, with a demon? Nobody has even tried to talk to him, let alone offered his/her friendship.

"Why Kurama, Why?" said Naruto.

Kurama didn't said anything and continued to smooth her.

"This was supposed to be one of the happiest day of my life but they turned it into most miserable one. All I wanted was their love and respect, nothing else. Was it too much to ask, Kurama?" shouted Naruto while crying her heart out and Kurama continued to smooth her.

"Was asking love is too much? Will I be left alone throughout my whole life?" asked Naruto.

**"Kit, what they did was indeed wrong but you have to pull yourself together. You can't let this get to you. You are strong; you are not like those pathetic humans. Calm yourself down and try to think of a solution to get out of this mess," **said Kurama after getting up and set on his rare paws.

"What can I do? Didn't you heard Tou-san? They are not going to change the decision no matter what," said Naruto.

**"Then why don't you run away? I can lend you my chakra if that is what you want,"** asked Kurama.

"It's not going to work. They will send the ANBU after me if I tried to run away, and if I used your chakra, then Tou-san and Kaa-chan will intervene. Kaa-chan can bind us in an instant with her chakra chains and they already have the bijju chakra suppression seal, which they have prepared in case Mito and Menma ever went out of control while practicing your chakra. Then they will think that you took over and only God knows what they will do to us afterwards. And even if I somehow managed to escape, I will be hunted down like an animal." said Naruto.

**"Then there is only one option left. Accept this marriage proposal," **said Kurama.

"What! Have you lost your mind?" asked disbelieved Naruto.

**"First hear me out kit. You can accept this marriage proposal. You always wanted to be loved, didn't you. May be this is the chance that you have been waiting for. It won't be parental love of course but this might be your only chance to be loved,"** said Kurama.

"Didn't you heard what happened in that meeting. They have chosen me only because they thought that you are powerless and I am not able to use my chakra," said Naruto.

**"Then you have to tell him as soon as you get the chance. You can tell him when you unlocked your chakra, Why you were unable to unlock it, how your parents didn't even listened to you and of course your Sharingan!"** said Kurama.

"Like he will...Wait what do you mean by Sharingan?" asked Naruto.

**"So you didn't even notice that you have unlocked the Namikaze clan bloodline limit!"** exclaimed Kurama.

Naruto summoned a mirror and checked her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock; Instead of her usual ocean blue eyes, they were red with one tomoe in each eyes.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and said **"Beats me."**

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down and said "Ok we will discuss this later but tell me, do you really think that he will forgive me for hiding the truth from him."

**"From what I can remember when I was sealed inside Kushina, He is a very powerful and respectful man. He respect the strength above all. He might forgive you, if you tell him everything as well as your reasons. You can at least give it a chance and if the situation went out of control then I will help you out with everything I have,"** Kurama said.

"Let's say, even if he forgave me and somehow we came to love each other, but that doesn't change the fact that he is way too older than me. On top of that I am an Uzumaki, that means I have the stronger life force compared to the others. He will die way sooner than me and I will be lonely again," said Naruto.

**"I do have one solution to your problem but the price is quite high," **said Kurama.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

**"Well as you already know that Uzumaki have the stronger life force. But what you don't know is; when the clan was just starting up many centuries ago; to increase their numbers, they started to practice polygamy. Many of them were not even from the clan; some of them even married to normal civilians. But since Uzumaki's are all about the love and family; something in which your mother failed miserably; they developed a method to share their special chakra and longevity with their mate. They named this method as _Mate Mark_. They stopped using it after the number of clan members has increased but I am sure that you will be at least able to find it's reference in Mito Uzumaki's journal." **finished Kurama.

"But he is still way too older than me," said Naruto.

**"That's where I comes in. A bijju chakra is very special and mine is even more so compared to others. While placing the mate mark; if you Channel some of my chakra to you canine teeth along with your own life force and around three quarter of your own chakra; he will de-age,"** said Kurama.

"And how it will affect us?" asked Naruto

**"His appearance won't change that much. He will lose wrinkles and gray hairs if he has any. His chakra reserve will increase; though his control will be shot. He will also gain some of the Uzumaki longevity and he will be de-aged to eighteen or something; meaning only six years older than you. As for you; Well you will lose around ten years of your total life span. It means that you will lose the extra years which you gained after becoming my jinchuuriki."** replied Kurama.

"It sounds good and all but how I will convince him for the mate mark?" asked Naruto.

**"Not my problem," **said Kurama.

Naruto huffed and said "How do you even come up with this kind of stuff?"

**"I am not thousands years old demon for nothing brat besides I am just awesome!"** exclaimed Kurama while putting a fist on his furry chest.

Naruto laughed loudly and said "Thanks Kurama, I needed that.". Then she looked towards the ground and asked "Do you really think that everything will work out in the end?".

**"Only time will tell kit. You can only do what you are best in; deal with it head first and hope for the best. Right?" **replied Kurama as he laid down on the grass field.

Naruto nodded and climbed on top of his snout and laid there and fell asleep but not before saying "Thank you Kurama." in a soft voice.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Talking with Kyuubi gave me some courage to accept the marriage proposal. After reading your file next day, I knew that the mask that I wore, will never be able to earn your respect and you will feel more embarrassed. I want to be a person, who can at least have a chance to earn your respect. I already came to understanding that you respect the strength, So I decided to remove the mask and crushed my childish side; which I tried so hard to preserve for many years," said Naruto.

"I told Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraiya-oji-san only about my chakra and asked them to not to tell anyone. Even they don't know anything about Kyuubi and Sharingan. With their help, I trained a bit and learned everything that I can. I knew that even you wasn't too fond of this marriage so I tried my best to make it as comfortable for you as possible," said Naruto as she got out from bed and kneeled to the ground, bowed her head and put her right fist on to the ground.

"I never kneeled in front of anyone before Raikage-sama because I never respected anyone that much and I thought that I never did anything wrong. But right now; I know that what I did was wrong. You most probably are feeling deceived but I assure you that it was not in my intension to deceive you. All I can do is to ask your forgiveness and hope that you may find in your heart to forgive me. If not, then you can give me any punishment that you deem fit for me and I promise that I will accept it whole heartily and without any objection. Whether it is forbidding me from being a ninja, house arrest for my whole life, being your personal concubine, used as a breeding stock, banishment or execution. My only request is that if you choose the execution, then please allow me to release Kyuubi from the seal. He didn't deserve to be locked inside a cage and used as a weapon. Please don't change your decision because of the treaty. I will take the full blame of it. If your decision is banishment, then you can say that I ran away and if it is execution then I can release the Kyuubi and since there won't be anyone to heal me; my own Uzumaki vitality won't be enough to save me and I will die in the process," said Naruto.

**"What are you doing brat. This is not what we discussed. I won't let you suffer or let you throw away your life," **said Kurama.

'Shut up Kurama. This is my choice and even if I die, I won't let anyone to use you,' said Naruto.

A was indeed feeling a bit angry and deceived but all those thoughts went out of window as soon as he heard Naruto's final words looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto eyes were showing myriad of emotions. Guilt from hiding everything, relief; because she told them everything, hope that he will accept her, determination to face whatever punishment he has decided for her.

A rose up from bed, bent down and put both of his hands on each of Naruto's shoulders and rose her up. Naruto has bowed her head so he put his index finger of right hand under her chin and rose her head up. Naruto was still not looking down so A said "Look into my eyes.".

Naruto compiled and slowly rose her gaze to look him straight in his eyes as A started speaking.

"While it is true that I respect the strength but that strength is not limited to physical. Physical strength can be gained with enough training but the strength of the character can only be achieved after going through hardships and coming out with pure heart every time. It is also true that I was feeling a bit angry and deceived, however, your words, acts and determination has took them away. You said that you wanted to earn my respect, so let me tell you something Naruto-san, the strength of your character has already earned my respect. I have never seen anyone as pure hearted and selfless as you. I don't think that even I will be able to achieve the kind of strength that you have. I promise you that me and my most trusted and powerful shinobi will train you in best of our abilities,"

After hearing the A's proclamation, Naruto eyes were went to the size of the dinner plates and her lips parted slightly in shock.

"Do you really mean it Raikage-sama?" asked Naruto hopefully.

A nodded and said while smiling slightly "I mean every word that I said Naruto-chan. I forgive you and I will train you personally along with some of my best shinobi." completely oblivious to the fact that he just called her "_Naruto-chan_" instead of his usual "_Naruto-san_".

Whatever fear that Naruto had was replaced with happiness and this brought tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged A, while resting her head on his lower chest. She was continuously saying thank you over and over. A hugged her back and tried to smooth her.

After few moments Naruto calmed down and said "I.. I am sorry Raikage-sama. I lost control of myself."

"It's okay Naruto-chan." said A.

"Ahh... so do you want mate mark Raikage-sama?" asked Naruto.

A shook his head and said "While the idea of being younger with minor Uzumaki vitality sounds too good to pass, I am not willing to let you pay the price for it."

"But Raikage-sama, it's only around ten years and I will only loose the extra life force that I gained after becoming the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. It means that I will live to a life span which I originally should have, if I hadn't became a jinchuuriki."

"But...," said A but Naruto cut him off.

"Please Raikage-sama," almost begged Naruto.

A released a sigh and said "Fine."

After few minutes of standing over there in silence, Naruto finally said "I think We should g..get s.s..started." and went to sit in the middle of the bed.

A nodded and set couple of feet's away from Naruto. They both were looking at each other nervously.

Naruto waited for few moments for A to take the initiative but when he didn't, Naruto understood that A is too nervous to take the initiative so she moved towards A; then she rose up to her knees. Her face was now few inches away from his. She then leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips onto his.

**LEMON WARNING**

A was too shocked to react at first and by the time he has regained his composer, Naruto has already pulled back.

A looked her in her eyes. She was blushing slightly. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled her towards him gently and pressed his lips on her and started kissing her. Naruto closed her eyes as she felt A's hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. She could feel her body pressed up against his. A then put his left hand on her lower back and right hand behind her neck to pull her more closer to him. In response, Naruto crossed both of her hands behind his neck.

The kiss startled out gentle and soft. It was nothing but a chaste kiss. However, the kiss only remained chaste for few moments. Wanting to feel more, A took Naruto's lower lip in his mouth and started sucking it. A's move caused the Naruto to emit a soft, breathy moan. Taking the hint, she parted her lips to allow him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues massaged against each other, teasing them with each flick. A started to explore her mouth with his tongue, making Naruto to emit another moan in his mouth.

They pulled back from each other because of the need of the air, only for their lips to meet again but this time with more vigor. A put his right hand on her breast and started to gently massage it from top of the fabric. Naruto started moaning like crazy but A's mouth kept her from making too much noise.

A removed his lips from hers and started kissing her neck. Naruto has turned her head to give A more space to work with.

"Ahhh" Naruto moaned loudly when A started to nibble her neck, leaving a small hickey.

A has already discarded his robe. He was only in his pants. He slowly moved his left hand behind her and unzipped her dress, leaving her only in panties. A slowly pushed her and laid her on the bed.

Naruto was blushing madly but before she could have registered what happened, She found A's lips on her once again. A licked her bottom lip as a permission to enter, which Naruto granted and soon their tongues was battling against each other for dominance. Naruto lost the battle of dominance when A started kneading her nipples, making Naruto's breath hitched in her throat.

A pulled back after couple of minutes and started trailing kisses on her neck and moved downwards towards her breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth and started licking it while kneading her left nipple with his left hand.

Naruto was moaning continuously and placed both of her hands behind A's head and trying to press his head on her breast.

Then A bit on her nipple lightly, making Naruto cry in pleasure before he switched the breast and started giving the same treatment to her left nipple while kneading her right nipple, all the while Naruto was moaning in pleasure.

A continued kneading her breasts with his hands, as he moved downwards, placing soft kisses on her belly, while licking her navel, making Naruto shiver in pleasure. A started to caress her thighs and started kissing it.

Then he started massaging her vagina through her panties, making it wet while Naruto let out a whimper.

A slowly removed Naruto's panties and took a good look at her womanhood. It was dripping wet with her arousal. Naruto, noticing A's stare, shuttered in embarrassment "P..pl..please d..don't s..stare. I..it's em..embarrassing."

A chuckled slightly and said "How can I? You are so wet princess and you arousal is only making me more excited."

Naruto face became redder than tomato but before she could have said anything A leaned his face to her vagina and gave a long lick, making Naruto cry in pleasure.

A inserted a finger inside her cunt, making her hiss in slight pain. He had to put some pressure because how tight her cunt really was. A started moving his finger inside-out at the slower pace and started licking her clit and placing small bite on it every once in a while. After few minutes A inserted another finger and continued the treatment.

Naruto has already clenched her eyes shut because of the pain and pleasure.

A decided to take it one step further and inserted his tongue inside her cunt. Naruto eyes shot open as she gasp and cried in pleasure and unconsciously grabbed A's hair to pushed him deeper.

A continued licking her wife over and over, hearing the her moans that has filled the room. He took out his tongue from her cunt and bit her clit with a little more pressure, then continued the ministration.

Naruto cried in loudly in pleasure as soon as A bit her clit and let out a whimper after A continued his ministration. After few minutes of the same treatment, she said "I...I a..am g..g..gonna c..cum A..A-s..sama."

"Then cum for me princess," said A.

As soon as A finished speaking, Naruto yelled and came. A drunk all of her wife juice and licked the remaining juice from Naruto.

A pulled his head back and said "You taste delicious, Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked away from him, the hue on her cheeks darkening and said "P..please d..don't s..say s..such embarrassing t..things, Raikage-sama."

A chuckled and kissed her lightly on her lips. Naruto could feel her taste inside his mouth.

As soon as A pulled back, Naruto said "Please lay down on the bed Raikage-sama. Let me take care of you."

A complied and Naruto started kissing his neck and slowly moved behind to nibble his ear, making A groan in pleasure.

Then, Naruto started kissing his chest and moved down towards his pants. She stroked him form top of his pants.

Naruto unzipped A's pants along with his boxers and pulled out his penis.

A chuckled slightly at the gasp from Naruto as she watched his now hardened penis.

Naruto was quite shocked when she saw his penis. Trembling slightly in fear and anticipation, she looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

For a twelve year old girl like Naruto, Eleven inches was too much and it was as thick as her wrist. She was wondering that, how this will fit inside her? and if was able to fit, then how much it will hurt after being impaled by something this big.

Naruto pushed all the doubts aside and gave him a soft tug, she was rewarded with a thick glob of precum. Naruto licked it clean and tasted it.

She then gave a long lick from base to tip making A groaned in pleasure. Naruto kissed the tip, before taking the whole head inside her mouth and started sucking it like a lollipop, occasionally giving him the log lick from base to tip.

Then Naruto started massaging his balls, before taking half of the penis inside her mouth. Using her gag reflexes, She took it even deeper, leaving only one third of the shaft outside.

Naruto continued to pleasure him as A put his hand behind her head and tried to put it even deeper. Naruto took a deep breath and swallowed it completely, only to take it out few moments later.

"Fuck Naruto-chan! You are amazing," yelled A in pleasure.

Naruto continued to deep throat him all the while gradually increasing the speed.

After few minutes of continuous treatment, A groaned and said "I am cumming Naruto-chan!"

Taking it as a cue, Naruto stopped the deep throat, leaving only head inside her mouth and started sucking it.

Few moments later, globs of sperm shot inside her mouth, she swirled it around her tongue, savoring the taste before swallowing it as few more ropes shot inside her mouth, which she continued to drink at equal pace.

After A finished cumming, Naruto took out penis from inside her mouth before cleaning it with her tongue.

"Damn! Naruto-chan where did you learned it?" asked A playfully, not expecting the answer, which he got none the less.

"I..I kind of read Jiraiya-oji-san novels," replid Naruto.

A eyes bugged out and he said "You mean to tell me that you have read the icha icha paradise?"

"W..well he said that it will help me to learn about how to pleasure a men, which is essential for being a good wife. So...," trailed off Naruto in embarrassment.

A laughed whole heartily and said "You continued to surprise me Naruto-chan." before kissing her again.

Kiss soon ended and A laid her on the bed and positioned himself between her legs before looking at Naruto's face. After seeing the Naruto's nod, he put some pressure and entered inside her. Her folds parted to allow him entry, albeit very reluctantly.

Naruto bit her lip in pain as A entered inside her.

A stopped after feeling the barrier and looked towards Naruto, as if asking her permission.

She bit inside her mouth and nodded.

A gave a powerful thrust to break the hymen and inserted half way inside her.

As soon as A penetrated the barrier, a loud cry of pain left from Naruto's throat. She has anticipated the pain but not this much. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as tears started to slip out from corner of her closed eyes and a thin line of blood escaped from her lips because she has bit herself too hard. Some of the blood was also dripping down from her nether region also.

"Naruto-chan are you alright?" asked a worried A.

"Y..yeah j..just give me t..two minutes," said Naruto.

After few minutes, pain has subsided a little. Naruto looked down, only to find that half of the penis was still outside. For the first time in many years she was feeling a bit scared. She was already feeling quite full and stretched to her limit and A has yet to insert his full length inside her.

She gathered all her inner strength and said "Y..you can move now Raikage-sama!"

A nodded and gave a more powerful thrust and fully sheathed himself inside her.

Naruto cried on top of her lungs because of the sharp pain that went through her whole body when A fully inserted his dick inside her. She could feel that he has entered inside her womb and he might be stretching it. He has already stretched her to the point where she couldn't believe she was still in one piece. She felt like she was being ripped apart in two pieces.

A almost cum there when he fully rested inside her but somehow he was able to stop himself. He felt jolts run through his sex as her inside squeezed his dick tightly. The warmth and tightness of Naruto's inside walls was unimaginable. A had to resist the urge to just hold her and pound her senselessly, right there.

"Y..you can continue now Raikage-sama but please be gentle," said Naruto after few minutes.

A nodded and started to move his hips slowly and tenderly.

Naruto was letting out a whimper whenever A was moving inside her. She was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, pain more so then pleasure. After few more minutes she said "W..would you like to move a bit faster Raikage-sama?"

A obliged happily and increased his pace and Naruto continued to let out a whimper whenever A entered inside her womb.

A continued to increase the speed of the thrusts gradually and after what felt like eternity, A said "I am about to cum, Naruto-chan."

"M..me too. Y..you can c..cum inside m..me, Raikage-sama. I..I have already u..used the a..anti pregnancy j..jutsu," replied Naruto.

After few minutes A said "Here it comes" and buried his whole length inside her and shots ropes after ropes of his cum inside her womb.

"Naruto-chan!" yelled A as he came.

After feeling the sensation of A's sperm inside her womb, Naruto organism came immediately and she too cum with a loud cry of "Ahhhhhhh!"

After few minutes of resting, A pulled out from her and laid beside her, panting slightly before saying "That was grate Naruto-chan. You are simply amazing."

"T..thank you Raikage-sama," said Naruto, a bit embarrassed and slightly out of breath.

"You don't have to address me as such Naruto-chan, unless I am in a meeting of course. You can call me A-kun if you want," said a grinning A.

"I..I'll remember that Rai.. Ah.. A-kun," said Naruto.

A looked at her and grinned again.

Naruto rose up from her position, although her whole body was protesting against such action. Her whole body was feeling sore and the pain in her nether region didn't helped it either but she pushed herself up to give mate mark to A.

She looked in A's eyes, they clearly said that he wanted more so reluctantly she climbed on top of him and aligned his already hard penis to her vagina and lowered herself slowly and took his whole length inside her. She started bouncing up and down on his dick.

A has put his hands on her hips to support her and started thrusting upwards whenever she was coming down to match the rhythm.

Naruto was moaning and letting out a whimper whenever they were making the contact, while A was groaning in pleasure.

After around half an hour they both met their organism at the same time.

Naruto pulled out his dick from her moist folds and laid one top of him before crawling towards A's neck.

**LEMON END**

"G..get r..ready A-kun. I..I am g..going to give y..you the m..mate mark," Naruto said clearly in too much pain to speak properly.

A nodded and braced himself.

'Kurama Get ready!' said Naruto.

**"Ok, I will give you my chakra and you already know, what you have to do," **said Kurama.

Naruto formed ram seal and bit A on the crook of the neck.

Instead of the pain that he expected, a pleasurable sensation ran through his body and he let out a moan. Then a black swirl mark appeared on the crook of the neck before disappearing altogether.

Naruto has removed her teeth from A's neck. She was lying on top of A and her face was resting on the crook of his neck; because as soon as she has removed her teeth, whole day activities along with the effects of placing the mate mark caught up to her, and she went to sleep immediately.

A was also feeling a bit tired. So he pulled the covers and wrapped both of his arms around Naruto protectively and slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: It took me, my whole Sunday to write the lemon. This is the first lemon that I've written. Please tell me that whether you liked it or not?**

**Sorry for the delay. I took me some extra time to finish the whole chapter. The conversation with Kurama took my monday's down time. **

**Some of you were complaining about A's and Naruto's age diff. Hope that this one has satisfied you.**

**Some of you might not agree with the mate mark and specially the method of de aging A. But if you try to recall, Nagato absorbed Hachibi's chakra when he was summoned with impure world resurrection and he also de aged. So I thought why not use the same method but in different way to de age A.**

**Hope I haven't disappointed you guys. But please give me your inputs on this one. **


	11. Chapter 11: First Day at New Home

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: First of all I am sorry that it took me this much time to finish this chapter. I know that I haven't posted a new chapter for almost 2 months. Believe me when I say it that there was too much office work I had to do. Hell I had to take some of my work to my home so that I can finish it on time. I had written almost three fourth of the chapter around one and the half month ago but wasn't able to finish the rest till today.**

**I will try to publish next chapter within a couple of weeks. And as I have said earlier that I don't plan on abandoning this story.**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - First Day at New Home

**Next Day Morning (5:30 AM - Yotsuki Mansion) **

**"Brat Wake up,"** said Kurama.

'Let me sleep Kurama. It's too early,' mumbled Naruto.

**"Ungrateful brat, you are the one who asked me to wake you up. You even installed this giant alarm clock right next to my ear," **said Kurama.

'I am feeling tired Kurama and my whole body is sore for some reason. So will you please let me sleep now,' mumbled Naruto once again as she tried to bury her head deeper into her pillow and snuggle closer to whatever she was holding.

Kurama was about to say something, but after observing the scene, he closed his mouth while smiling mischievously.

Naruto got the response of her movements in a form of a grunt and the pair of arms that were holding her, squeezed her even tighter.

'Wait arms?' thought Naruto as her eyes instantly shot open. The first thing that she has seen was none other than A's face. She was lying on top of him. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and her arms were wrapped around his chest. A's hands were also wrapped around her small frame, holding her tenderly and protectively.

The previous night activity quickly caught up her and she turned beet red from head to toe.

'So we really did _it_ last night,' thought Naruto after calming down a bit.

She carefully got out of A's hold while making sure that she didn't wake him up accidently. She slowly moved out from under the covers but not before pulling them back to cover A. She sat at the corner of the bed before pulling a spare sheet to wrap it around her naked frame to cover herself.

As soon as she got out from the bed to stand, her knees gave away, but she was able to grab a hold of the bed to support herself and thought 'Damn, My whole body is sore and I am not even able to stand properly.'

**"Don't worry, I will take care of the pain. Nice performance by the way,"** said Kurama.

'WHAT! Don't tell me that you watched everything. I thought that I have cut off the link,' said Naruto embarrassingly.

**"Oh, you did, but that didn't stop me from watching your memories. You can say that it was like watching a show that has already been telecasted," **said Kurama.

'DAMN IT, KURAMA, YOU DON'T GO SNOOPING AROUND SOMEONE'S PRIVATE MOMENTS,' shouted Naruto in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

**"I was doing through your memories like I usually do and _that memory _just popped out around a corner. Besides, I thought that there was nothing private between friends,"** said Kurama.

'I will ask you that after I have shoved a giant stick up into your ass,' said an irritated Naruto.

**"And here I thought that you don't like the people with a giant stick shoved into their ass. Meaning that you hate me now?"** asked Kurama in a mocked hurt voice.

'I hate you Kurama,' said Naruto.

**"Love you too kit. There, all done. Now you will be able walk easily, but you might be limping for some time,"** said Kurama.

'You didn't completely heal me on purpose, didn't you?' asked Naruto.

**"Now where is the fun in that. Now go and be a wonderful wife. Then maybe your husband will reward you with another round of hot, mind boggling...," **said Kurama but Naruto cut off the link before he could have finished his sentence before getting up and walking towards the bathroom with limps in her steps while mumbling 'Pervert Fox,'

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short sleeve, purple colored, knee length bathrobe. She also has a towel wrapped around her still wet hair.

She looked towards the wall watch and it was showing 5:50 AM and thought 'Crap I only have ten minutes.' with that she went towards the kitchen as fast as her legs can carry her since she can still limping a bit.

After entering inside the kitchen, she started preparing the black coffee for A and B. It took her a couple of minutes to prepare the coffee. She poured it in two cups and placed them on a tray before moving towards B's room.

After entering inside B's room; since there was no door present because A has punched B through the door after his comment last night; she placed the tray on the side table and shook him to wake him up while saying "Wake up B-nii-sama."

"Let me take my beauty sleep bro," rapped B.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought 'He even rapped while sleeping.'

"Well, I am not your brother but your sister-in-law," said Naruto.

That seems to do the trick as B opened his eyes immediately. His eyes met with a smiling face of Naruto and said "First time woke up not on the floor yo."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Bro will kick my butt and throw me on the floor. He doesn't know how to wake up someone ya know," rapped B.

Naruto smiled and said "Don't worry. I will wake you up from now on. Here is your coffee. I am going to wake up A-sama, so you go and get ready." while handing a cup to B.

B took it and finished it in one go and ran towards the bathroom while saying "Bro is going to run me to the ground so I am going ahead to take the shine."

Naruto stood wide eyed in her spot and thought 'He actually finished hot coffee in one sip?' and shook her head before leaving towards A's and her room after picking up the tray.

She enters in the room and locked the door behind her since A only had a bedsheet to hide his naked form. Naruto placed the tray on the side table and sat on the bedside and shook him while saying "Wake up A-sama."

A grudgingly opened his eyes and looked towards Naruto. Naruto was still in her bathrobe and she still had the towel wrapped around her hair.

A looked towards her smiling face and blue eyes. For the first time he was seeing the happiness in those blue orbs. He could see the water droplets sliding down on the side of her face and neck; but there was something about the smile on her pink lips which captivated him. He couldn't help but mutter "Beautiful".

Naruto heard him and blushed a bit before taking her eyes off of him. Then she picked up the cup and handed it over to A while saying "Here is your coffee A-sama."

A got up and sat in the middle of the bed and accepted the cup from Naruto and said "What I have told you about calling me A-sama, Naruto-chan."

Naruto blushed and said "Sorry, I will remember it from now on A-kun. B-nii-sama went ahead for his morning workout. You go and get ready while I will prepare the breakfast," said Naruto as she got up to move towards the door.

But before she could have gone further, A grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Naruto, who was facing the door, suddenly yelped when A suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and set her on his lap with her back pressing against his chest.

Naruto was blushing madly, but managed to make out some words "W..What are you doing A-kun?"

"Can't I show any affection towards my lovely wife?" asked an amused A.

Naruto's blush only increased at the end of A statement and nodded timidly.

"I heard that love between couple increases when they share a drink together. So would you like to give it a try?" asked A as he offered his coffee to Naruto.

Naruto's blush only increased even further; if that was even possible. She took a hold of the cup, but A also hasn't released his hold on the cup and brought it to her lips. Naruto took a sip and cringed because of the bitter taste of the coffee.

A chuckled lightly and asked "You didn't like its taste, didn't you?"

Naruto shook his head in negative, making A chuckle once again as he took a sip of the coffee.

"How is it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It's too sweet for my taste," replied A.

Naruto moved out from A's lap and turned towards him before saying in a worried voice "But I didn't put any sugar in it. I just now even tasted it. It wasn't sweet at all."

"That was before it touched your lips. You are just so sweet that even this coffee became sweet after being touched by your lips," said A.

A's comment made Naruto's face as red as tomato much to A's amusement as he took another sip.

It took him less than a couple of minutes to finish his coffee. He put the cup on the side table and turned towards Naruto, who was still sitting on the bed while looking down in embarrassment.

"Can you tell me something truthfully Naruto-chan?" asked A.

Naruto rose up her head and nodded.

After seeing Naruto's timid nod, A continued "How are you feeling?"

"A bit out of place since everything happened so suddenly, but I am also feeling happy after a long time," replied Naruto.

"Do you love me?" asked A all of a sudden.

Naruto averted her gaze and said "I cannot answer to this question A-kun."

"Please Naruto-chan. It is very important for me to know," said A.

Naruto sighs and looked down before saying "Honestly, I don't know that where I love you or not. I respect you immensely A-kun. I care for you and even like you, but you are like a stranger to me. I know nothing about you except what I got to know about you from your file. I am sorry A-kun." finished Naruto with a downcast expression.

A held out his hands for Naruto. In response, Naruto took hold of his hand as he slowly pulled her towards him. A let go of her hands and cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead before putting his own forehead against her and said "There is nothing to apologize for Naruto-chan and thank you for answering my question truthfully. I understand your dilemma. You can take as much time as you need. I will wait for you to come around even if I have to wait for my whole life."

Naruto eyes became moist after hearing A and she launched herself towards A while wrapping her hands around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck while sobbing slightly.

A wrapped his hands around her and tried to comfort her by gently rubbing her back.

Naruto calmed down after a few minutes, but didn't release the hug.

A got worried and asked "Are you alright Naruto-chan?"

Naruto pulled back before nodding and said "It's just nobody has ever considered my feeling before. Either they have forced their decision on me or tried to convince me otherwise. You are the first person, who has accepted my feelings without asking any question."

A smiled and placed his right hand under her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After a few moments of silence, A asked "Are you ready for some training?"

Naruto shook her head and said "My training can wait for a couple of days. Right now, the one who needed the training mostly, is you. You need to test out your new body as well as work on your chakra control. You don't know how much it might have been screwed up. You are a kage and you always need to be in your top condition. You have already wasted too much time. Now go and get ready for your training. I am going to prepare the breakfast."

"Are you sure?" asked A and after seeing her nod, he left for the bathroom.

He emerged in the room after a few minutes, only to find that Naruto was sitting in front of the dressing table, brushing her long hair. He walked up to her and stood behind her.

After seeing his reflection through the mirror, Naruto stopped the brushing and smiled a bit before she asked a question without turning around "Do you like the changes?"

A was looking younger. His body structure was the same as before, but all the scars has been long gone.

A grinned and said "Yeah! Though I can feel that my chakra capacity has been increased, but my chakra control is not up to the mark, but it's nothing that some chakra control exercises can't fix and my flesh seems to be more sturdy. I am also feeling a lot more powerful."

"You liked it?" asked Naruto.

"I liked it? No, I love it. Though I wonder what this new body is capable of? I can't wait to test it out," A replied, grinning like a mad man.

Naruto nodded as A put both of his hands on her shoulders before bending down and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" asked a concerned A. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone, especially after her small emotional outburst.

"Yeah! I am sure A-kun," Naruto replied while smiling slightly.

A nodded in response and said "I have called a village gathering at eight thirty to announce our marriage. I want to introduce you to the villagers."

Naruto nodded and said "Ok! I will be ready."

A nodded in response before leaving for his training.

* * *

After a few minutes past eight, A and B arrived inside the mansion. A was walking normally and B was limping slightly while rubbing his bruised left shoulder. After entering inside the kitchen, they found that Naruto was setting the dining table for breakfast.

Naruto was setting up the table for the breakfast. She was wearing a long sleeve, slash neck, brown color tank top with dark green color pants. She was also wearing a white apron. Her hair was tied in a twin ponytails and some wisps of hair was coming down on her forehead. As soon as she laid eyes on A and B, She said "You are back. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go and take a bath till then?"

Both A and B nodded and left only to come back after a few minutes and set for the breakfast. Naruto, who has just finished setting up the table, served the breakfast.

Breakfast consists of steamed rice, miso soup, fried eggs, bacon and orange juice.

As soon as A and B tasted the food, their mouth water and started digging in like crazy. Naruto observed them with her mouth slightly open in shock because of their eating speed and thought 'Do they do anything slowly?'. She has barely touched her breakfast and both A and B has almost finished theirs, so she started eating her own breakfast but at her normal pace.

It took both A and B less than five minutes to finish it and said "That was delicious Naruto-chan. Where did you learn to cook like that?" asked A while B nodded in approval.

"Well, I used to prepare the food with Shizune-nee-chan for Tsunade-baa-chan since she can't cook to save her own life," replied Naruto.

"So how was your training? Is there any other consequences because of the mark?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my chakra control still needs some more work, but apart from that, I've almost adjusted to all the other changes like increased stamina and flash density etcetera thanks to B," said A while B muttered something under his breath as A continued "And I am sure that B wouldn't mind helping me out tomorrow."

"No way in hell ya motherfucker since I don't wish to die anytime sooner," rapped B.

A was about to give him his iron claw, but Naruto beats him.

Naruto turned towards B with a dangerous look in her eyes that promised pain beyond imagination.

"B-nii-sama, You will never swear in front of me. Got it," said Naruto with a sickly sweet smile.

B nodded furiously and wisely shut his mouth. He could have sworn that he has seen the visage of Shinigami appeared behind her.

A's mouth was wide open since nobody has ever able to make B shut up. A soon came out of his shocked state and grinned at Naruto in approval.

B's mouth open again, but this time another voice came outside of his mouth instead of his own.

**"Ha ha ha ha, I have to thank you since this is the first time I have seen that someone is able to make B shut up,"** said Hachibi while B was muttering 'She is scary yo' inside his mind.

"You much be Hachibi and B-nii-sama's partner. It was nice to meet you Hachibi-san. Can I have the honor of knowing your name?" asked Naruto.

Hachibi was shocked after hearing it since not many people know that bijju have their own names.

**"Since you know that us bijjus have names that means you also know Kyuubi's Name,"** said Hachibi and after seeing Naruto's nod in affirmation, he continued **"Well, since you already know his name that means you must have earned his respect so I see no harm in telling you my name. The name is Gyuki and how is my arrogant brother doing by the way?"**

"He is still grumpy and becoming more and more pervert with every passing day. At this rate, he might end up surpassing even my self proclaimed super pervert Godfather," replied Naruto.

**"Pervert? Are you sure?"** asked a shocked Gyuki and Naruto nodded in response.

**"What did you do to him Naruto?"** asked Gyuki but before she could have answered, A intervened.

"Hey, wait a minute, Bijju have the names?" asked A and after seeing both Naruto's and B's node, he said "Why didn't you tell me?"

**"You never asked,"** replied Gyuki and A face faulted due to Gyuki's response.

"Apparently bijjus names are a very sensitive to them. One has to earn their respect to know their name. I wanted to tell you, but I can't break the Kyuubi's trust. I am sorry," replied Naruto with a downcast look.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan. No harm done," replied A.

**"By the way, can you do me a favor? Can you ask B to stop his rapping? It's quite annoying,"** said Gyuki.

'My rapping is not bad ya fool.' said B.

"I don't think that it is possible Gyuki. His rapping is what makes him unique, but I will see what I can do to at least improve it," said Naruto.

**"Ok then please do so. It was nice talking to you Naruto. See you later."** said Gyuki as he went back inside the mindscape.

"By the way Naruto-chan, I am going to read your journal today. Is that okay?" asked A.

"Why A-kun? I have already told you everything?" asked Naruto.

"Just curious. So can I?" asked A.

"Okay, but I want it back by tonight," said Naruto.

"Okay," replied A.

"Hey, I wanna to read it too you fool since I wanna know about my sister too ya fool," said B.

A was about to say something, but Naruto beats him to it "Fine, I think that Darui-sama, C-sama and Mabui-san also wanted to know about my life in the leaf village and since they are your most trustworthy people, they can read it too but please no one else."

Both of them nodded as they waited for Naruto to finish her breakfast, which she finished in another couple of minutes.

"It is almost time for the announcement. We should take our leave now." said A.

Naruto nodded and created a **_shadow clone _**to do the dishes.

"Are you going to put up a genjutsu to hide your changes?" asked Naruto.

"I don't like to hide behind anything so most certainly not." replied A

Naruto nodded as A put his hand on her shoulder and all three of them left for the Raikage tower via shunshin.

* * *

All three of them arrived in Raikage office only to find some people were already waiting for them.

Darui, C, Mabui and Yugito has arrived a few minutes ago and were chatting among themselves. When they sensed three chakra signature, they turned towards the source, and their jaws hit the floor after finding out A's new appearance.

"B..boss w..what happened to you?" asked Darui.

"I will tell you later. Now everyone has arrived?" asked A.

They all nodded dumbly before A continued "Good, Let's go, it's time for the announcement." And they all went towards the balcony.

All the villagers were standing outside the Raikage tower, waiting for the announcement. Soon A and the party arrived on the balcony. Almost all the villagers were shocked after seeing the new appearance of their Raikage, while some completely ignored it. Before they could have said anything, A started his speech.

"People of the Village Hidden in the Cloud, I have asked you to come here so that I can introduce you to my wife Naruto Yotsuki. Naruto-chan, please come here," said A as he extended his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto who was standing between the other occupants, walked towards A and took a hold of his hand.

Many people were mesmerized by her beauty. Her kind smile has already warmed many people's hearts. Her golden hairs seem to be the blending with the sun rays perfectly. Almost all of them have an awe expression on their faces.

"This is my wife Naruto Yotsuki. As all of you already know that our village and the Village Hidden in the Leaves has formed an alliance through a marriage. But I would also like to inform you that instead of the regular oath, both of us have given the blood oath to each other. We are going to repeat our oath in front of all of you to show the kind of commitment we have given to each other. Naruto-chan if you please," said A.

Naruto nodded and started telling her vow as A followed her soon after. **(A/N: I am not going to write it again.)**

After they finished their vows, all of the villagers have the stunned expression on their faces. The old people were smiling and giving their blessing to the newly married couple.

"I hope that you all will honor my words and treat her with care and respect. Thank you," said A as all of them went inside the tower.

The crowd dispersed, but everybody was talking about them. They were happy that their Raikage finally got married. Some people were distraught because of Naruto's age, but also respected her because of her sacrifice. Some people were praising her because of her strong will, while some were talking about her beauty. But there was one point on which everybody agreed upon; They are going to give respect to Naruto that she deserves.

* * *

**Inside the Raikage's Tower (After the Announcement)**

A was sitting on his chair and everybody else was standing in front of him. They all seem to be waiting for someone. A couple of minutes later, they heard a knock and A gave his permission to enter.

The door opened and three people entered in the room. First was a blond haired girl, second was a red haired girl and the last one was a white haired boy.

"Good, you are here. Naruto-chan, meet Samui, Karui and Omoi, B's genin team. They have graduated from the academy a few weeks ago." said A. **(A/N: Their appearance is as the same as cannon. Just imagine them in the same outfit, but in their teen)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama," said all three of them in unison as they bowed in front of her.

"Same here, but please don't address me with -sama." said Naruto.

"But you are Raikage-sama's wife," said Karui.

Naruto sighs and said "Just don't. Please." in almost a pleading voice. She was really getting tired of explaining this to everyone.

All three of them stood confused, but nodded none the less before A called them. "Samui, Karui and Omoi, I have a D-rank mission for you three. I want you to give Naruto a tour of our village."

All three of them nodded and asked Naruto to come with them. As they were about to go out, Naruto turned towards A and asked "A-sama, can you come to the compound for lunch?"

After seeing A's nod the confirmation, they left the Raikage tower.

After Naruto and company left, A asked C "C, can you check my physical age?"

"Why Boss? Did something happen?" asked C.

"I will tell you that later, first can you please check it?" asked A.

C nodded and gave A a quick medical checkup. A few minutes later C gasped and said "B..boss y..your age is a..around eighteen. How is that possible?"

"It seems that they were right," said A.

"Who were right boss?" asked Darui.

"You will find your answers soon enough. Now, Naruto-chan allowed you four to read her journal. You will find most of your answers here, but if anything is amiss then I will fill you in, so hold your questions till then," said A as he pulled out Naruto's journal and started reading it out aloud, so the others can listen.

**Journal**

_Today is my fourth birthday. Tsunade-baa-chan gave me this journal and told me to write important events of my life inside it. She also told me that I should never write anything wrong in this journal because it will be like lying to yourself._

_So I promise that I will write everything correctly in this journal and I never break my promises._

_Today when we went outside for the shopping..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**(A/N: I am not going to write it since I have already written almost all the important events in previous chapters.)**

* * *

**Time Skip (Streets of Cloud Village)**

Samui, Karui, Omoi and Naruto were strolling down the streets of the cloud village. They have already shown her almost all the important places like the Academy, Library, Food stalls, Restaurants, etc. Many were bowing towards Naruto as a sign of respect. Some were even coming to talk to her. All the while Naruto was giving her heartwarming smile and answering them politely.

"This village is beautiful," said Naruto.

**"I have to agree on that one." **said Kurama.

"Is it more beautiful than the leaf village?" asked Omoi.

"Both villages are beautiful in their own way. While the leaf village is quite warm and surrounded by trees, On the other hand cloud village is a bit chilly in the morning and evening and surrounded by hills," said Naruto as another person came to greet Naruto, to which she bowed and replied kindly.

"They sure are giving you the proper respect," said Karui.

"They are not giving their respect to me, instead they are giving their respect to the wife of Raikage-sama," said Naruto.

**"But this is better than the leaf village,"** said Kurama.

'Yes, This is way better than the leaf village,' replied Naruto.

"Isn't it the same thing? I mean you are Raikage-sams's wife?" asked Omoi.

"I always believed that respect is earned, not given. They are giving me the respect as Raikage-sama's wife, not as an individual like Darui-sama, C-sama and B-nii-sama," replied Naruto.

"Is that why you asked us to not to call you as -sama?" asked Samui.

Naruto nodded and said "That kind of respect is what I am starving for. It can only be earned through sweat and blood and I will gain it eventually, I am sure of it."

"If you don't mind me asking then how are you so confident that you will be able to earn their respect?" asked Omoi.

"That's because soon I am going to be a ninja of the cloud village. A-kun said that he is going to teach me himself," said Naruto.

"Raikage-sama is going to teach you?" asked all three of them in unison with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yes, A-kun told me last night," said Naruto.

"So it's A-kun now, huh?" asked Karui in a teasing voice.

Naruto blushed slightly and said in embarrassment "S..Shut Up."

Karui laughed slightly while Samui and Omoi gave a small smirk after seeing Naruto's blush in embarrassment.

"What if she got killed during training and Leaf village demanded for retribution and Raikage-sama refused their demand and it ignited the a war between both the village, which lead to fourth great shinobi world war and...," said Omoi, but his speech ended in midway because a fist collided with his head.

"Don't mind this idiot. He has a habit of talking nonsense," Karui said.

Naruto nodded with a sweat drop.

**"He is sure an idiot," **said Kurama.

'Everybody has their own quirks Kurama,' said Naruto.

"So both of you talked last night," asked Samui.

"Yeah! We talked for a couple of hours to get to know each other," said Naruto and thought afterwards 'More like I talked and he listened.'

"So both of you spent the whole night talking to each other? And here I thought that Raikage-sama finally got laid," said Karui playfully.

Naruto blushed, but soon regained her composure and thought 'They don't know, who they were messing with. I wasn't called the prankster queen from hell for nothing.' with that an idea came into her mind for a payback.

"Well, we both were quite nervous, so A-kun decided to talk. I think it was Mabui-san idea because I didn't expect this from A-kun. Besides...," Naruto stopped in her tracks and turns towards them, forcing them to mirror her actions. "Who said that A-kun didn't get laid." finished Naruto with a wink and started walking again, leaving the other three on their places with their jaws touching the ground.

Soon they regained their body functions and ran towards Naruto.

"You mean that you and Raikage-sama actually..." trailed of Samui.

After seeing Naruto's nod in response, she said "But you are just a child, you haven't even reached your teen."

Naruto stopped and turned towards them once again before saying "You don't know much about the political marriage, do you?" after seeing their nod, she sighed and continued "The marriage is not finished until it is consummated. Besides, I stopped considering myself a child a long time ago. If it wasn't because of a request from one of my most precious people, I would have abandoned my childishness long ago."

She would have continued if she hadn't noticed something from the corner of her eyes.

A child around eight years of age standing outside of a weapon store. Three other people were unloading some supplies from a cart and using a pulley to transport them to the first floor. Suddenly one of the rope broke and ninja tools started falling towards the child.

"LOOKOUT," shouted one of them, but the child was frozen in fear.

Naruto had seen it so she dashed towards the child at the high chunin speed, while pumping the chakra to boost her speed. She passed the genin trio while pulling out the Karui's sword from its sheath, which was tied on her back.

She appeared in front of the child and started deflecting the falling weapons before she noticed a large block of metal. Knowing that it was almost impossible to block or deflect the large block, she jumped back while pulling the child along with her. The block fell few feet's away from her and she released a sigh of relief.

She put the child down and asked "Are you alright kid?"

The kid was shaking because of the earlier event, thus unable to answer to Naruto's question. Naruto noticed it and hugged him, while smoothing his back and said "Everything is ok. You are out of the harm's way."

At this point of time, many people have arrived at the scene and sighed in relief after seeing that everything was alright and started observing the scene with a smile on their faces.

The child calmed down after a few minutes, so Naruto asked once again "Are you alright?"

"Y.. Yeah," replied the child, though still a bit shaken up due the event a few moments prior.

"Naruto-san, Are you alright?" asked Samui, who has arrived at the scene when Naruto hugged the child but remained quite after observing the scene.

Naruto nodded towards Samui and asked the child "What is your name kid?"

"My name is Toji. Thank you for saving me. Are you Naruto Yotsuki-sama, Raikage-sama's wife?" asked Toji since he had heard Samui calls his savior Naruto.

"You are welcome and yes I am. What were you doing here all alone and where are your parents?" asked Naruto.

"My kaa-chan and tou-san are out of the village on a mission and I was looking for the weapons since I am going to start the academy soon," replied Toji.

Naruto gave him a warm smile and said "Ok but be careful next time. Got it?"

After seeing the boy's nod, Naruto ruffled his hair and said "Ok Toji its goodbye for now."

As she walked towards the Karui, the crowd dispersed while few people talking among themselves like 'Did you see how fast she moved?', 'She was so compassionate while smoothing that child.', 'She has the heart of the gold.', 'No wonder Raikage-sama seems to be happy while calling her his wife.', 'No wonder Raikage-sama asked us to give her the respect that she deserves.'

Naruto heard all of that and bushed because of the praises she was getting before returning back Karui's sword to her.

"Sorry for borrowing your sword without your permission," said Naruto.

"No problem. It looks like you are popular now?," said Karui.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment since she rarely got praised back in the leaf village.

"Thank God you are alright otherwise Raikage-sama would have killed us if something has happened to you," said Omoi.

Naruto giggled at Omoi's fearful expression.

"That was cool, but how did you move so fast?" asked Samui.

"Because I trained a lot," replied Naruto and the trio's face faulted after hearing her casual response.

"Let's go back to the compound. I need to start preparing the lunch," said Naruto as other three nodded and started walking back towards the compound.

* * *

**Same Time (Raikage Tower)**

A and entourage was reading the last page of Naruto's journal.

**Journal**

.

.

.

.

_I hope that after knowing everything, he will be able to forgive me. If not, then I will take whatever punishment he deems fit for me. Whether it is forbidding me from being a ninja, house arrest for my whole life, being his personal concubine, used as a breeding stock, banishment or execution._

_If you are reading this Raikage-sama, then that means you have already given your judgment. I do hope that it was forgiveness, but if it's not, then I hope that you will find in your heart to forgive me in future._

_If your decision was banishment, then I don't know what will I do with my life, but I will serve the cloud village; after all I took a blood oath, but it can only happen if I survive after releasing the Kyuubi._

_If your decision was execution, then I just want you to know that I will not hold it against you and I will depart from this world with a satisfaction that even if it was for one day, I was truly yours through my mind, body and soul._

**Journal End**

A closed the journal and released the sigh. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that he had read. After spending some time with Naruto, he knew that she is quite special. She is beautiful, kind, caring, determined, selfless among many other things. But he didn't know that her commitments run this deep inside her. The last page of the journal has specially shaken him up to his very core. Getting a wife like her is every man's dream, but the kind of soul that she has only incarnate once in millenniums and only a very very lucky one get that person as his wife/her husband.

He looked towards the other occupants of the room. Mabui was wiping away her tears. C has his fist clenched shut. Yugito was releasing the killing intent. Her eyes were yellow with black slits instead of her regular black eyes due to Nibi's chakra leaking into her system because of her anger. Darui has a scowl on his face and for the first time in his life, B was completely serious.

"Darui, You were right about one thing," said A causing everybody's attention to divert towards him.

"About what boss?" asked Darui.

"I really got lucky in getting a wife like Naruto-chan," said A.

"So admitted it finally," said Darui with a smirk on his face.

"It's true Darui. Can anyone of you deny that?" asked A.

They all shook their heads.

"I still don't understand, how her family and the villagers could go something like that to her?" asked Mabui.

None of them have the answer to that question.

"I don't know that whether I should curse them for doing something so inhuman to her or congratulate her parents for giving birth to someone as incredible as Naruto-sama," said Darui.

"I thought that she asked you to now to address her with -sama," said C.

"She said that because according to her, she has not earned that respect, but after hearing all this, can any of you honestly say that she hasn't earned that?" asked Darui.

"Point taken," said C.

"Is this is how the jinchuuriki's are normally treated?" asked Yugito while Nibi was trying to calm her down.

"No, Maximum they got scorned and isolated by the society. How she got treated was completely out of normal, even for a jinchuuriki," replied A.

"How can she go through all of that and come out with a smile on her face?" asked Yugito.

"This is one of the mysteries that make her what she is," said A with a smile.

"B, you are the one who can remotely relate to her. What you have to say about it?" asked A.

"It takes undying resolve and determination not to fall into darkness. I may have forgiven Motoi when he tried to kill me, but it still hurts. A jinchuuriki's power doesn't come from bijju, but from something else. Something as big and bright as the sun. But to me, it seems like she is that sun herself." said B in a completely serious voice if his lack of rapping was anything to go by.

Everyone was shocked after hearing B's explanation.

**"B is right. It's no wonder that she managed to break through the Kyuubi's cold hearted shell." **said Gyuuki.

Everybody fell silent for a while, until Mabui asked one question "Did Naruto-sama really told you all those things? You know...when she asked for the possible punishments?" asked Mabui.

A let out a sigh and nodded before proceeding to tell them everything that happen yesterday and today's morning.

"She is right, you know. She knows nothing about you. Why don't you take her out for dinner tonight? You can tell her about yourself over dinner," said Mabui.

A thought for a moment before nodding. That seems like a good idea.

"Mabui, I need a favor," said A, shocking everyone as he never asks a favor from anyone.

"What is it Raikage-sama?" asked Mabui.

"I want your help in buying Naruto-chan a gift." asked A.

Mabui smiled and nodded as A stood up from his seat and said "We should go right now. We still have half an hour left before I have to go to the compound for lunch and you are coming with me B. No excuses."

"Planning that any way. No way, I am going to miss her devine cooking." rapped B.

Everybody nodded and left the Raikage-tower.


	12. Chapter 12: A Date

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys I am back. Sorry for the one week delay. I hope you will like this chapter. Also this is the longest chapter of the story till date. You might not believe but the chapter was ready on Saturday night, but my internet didn't supported me and I was full busy on Sunday, left my home very early in the morning and came late at night. **

**Sorry I wasn't able to reply to some of the reviews in my last chapter.**

**Heavenly God: Well here is the new chapter. Hope you will like the interaction between A and Naruto and this chapter will live up to your expectation. **

**Katie Gillis, Herry, Plenty, simhead75, icefox, Darkpurplegoth13, harlequin320, yoiiscool: Thank you for your support and here is the new chapter.**

**Piro-san: Thank you, and I hope that you will also update your story 'Pretty'. I really liked it's storyline. Take care and same to you.**

**Your fan: Thank you, I do understand why you read this story so many times. There are some stories that I read more times than I can count. Sorry about my grammar though. English is not my native language and never was my strong point but I am trying to improve it.**

** Otakukid: Thanks. regarding marriage, In my religion marriage held differently. So I kind of combined what I read in other fictions previously. He he . Hope you will like this new chapter.**

**sultan140: She sure is.**

**bcsclaymore: You have to wait for more since I will be writing about leaf in the next chapter.**

**Tsukoblue: Well she kind of did in Raikage office just before the announcement. But since that was going to be a very short introduction, I didn't write about it. they will meet properly with each other in the next chapter.**

**rheafica: I am not so sure about that. I got enough criticism when I written that. I don't think that I will be able to handle more.**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 3: If I made her evil, then this whole story idea will go right out of the window. I think you have just started reading my story. that's why so many chapter wise comments got lined up.**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 4: I think that is because of the last line that Kurama said?**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 5: I will take that as a compliment. Since that means you got connected with the story.**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 6: same here**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 8: Well I had to do that for the sake of the story. Sorry about that.**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 9, 10: I can't force you to read it. So you can read it whenever you want, if you want. Regarding leaf? you have to wait for the next chapter.**

**ElionFrost: Chapter 10, 11: Well thank you. I try my best to not to disappoint but wasn't able to do live up to the expectations.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - A Date

**Same Day Afternoon (2:05 PM - Yotsuki Mansion) **

Naruto was setting up the table for lunch. Samui, Karui and Omoi were sitting around the table, waiting for Naruto to finish the preparations for lunch. Samui and Karui has offered their assistance, but Naruto politely refused it, stating that she wants to do it on her own.

"The food smells good Naruto-san. How much more we have to wait? It's already five past two. Can we start eating now?" asked Omoi as Naruto finished setting up the table.

"Be patient Omoi. She is waiting for Raikage-sama. She has prepared the food specially for him, We have just simply tagged along," replied Samui.

"Don't worry, he should be here at any minute now," replied Naruto as she put a wisp of her hair, which was coming in front of her face, behind her ear. She had untied her pony tails after reaching back home.

Suddenly Naruto heard knocking on the door and said "It must be him and B-nii-sama. I'll go and check it." and went to open the door.

As she predicted, it was A and B standing on the other side of the door.

"Welcome A-kun, B-nii-sama. I was waiting for you," said Naruto with a smile on her face as she stepped aside to allow them the entry.

A suddenly felt a strange feeling in his heart. Whenever he used to return to his home, he was always greeted by an empty house. For the first time in his life, somebody was eagerly waiting for him. For the first time in many years, he felt like he has been at his home not just his house and it brought a warm and pleasant feeling in his heart. He couldn't help himself when a small smile came to his lips as he went inside the home along with B.

As he stepped inside the kitchen, he was greeted with a sight of Samui, Karui and Omoi sitting around the table.

Samui, Karui and Omoi rose up from their seats to greet A and B, and said in unison "Good afternoon Raikage-sama, B-sensei."

"Hello to you too fool ya fool," said B.

A sighed at B's antics, but nodded them back and asked "Don't mind me asking, but what are you three are doing here?"

Before they could have answered, Naruto replied from his back "I have invited them for lunch A-kun. I hope that you don't mind me inviting them without asking you first."

A turned around and said "Not at all Naruto-chan. I was just curious, that's all."

"Thank you A-kun. Please take your seat while I serve the food," said Naruto but before she could have started serving the food, A interrupted her.

"Well, I need to talk to you Naruto-chan. Can you come inside the room for 5 minutes?" asked A.

Naruto tilted her head in confusion, but nodded and they both went towards their room.

**"I know what you are thinking B. But trust me, it is a very bad idea. Don't do it,"** said Gyuki.

'Shut up ya fool, I want to see how bro gave his gift to Miss Nine,' replied B.

**"Actually, it's Mrs Nine now," **said Gyuki and snickered as B grumbled.

After A and Naruto disappeared from their sight, B rose up from his seat and followed them with tiptoe.

"What are you doing sensei?" asked Samui.

"What does it look like ya fool. I want to see, how bro gave his gift to sis," replied B.

"Raikage-sama will kill you if he found out about that," said Karui.

"It will be worth it ya fool. Follow me if you want to see too you fool," replied back B and continued his earlier activity.

"You are not thinking of following B-sensei. Are you?" asked Samui to Karui.

"Well B-sensei do have a point, If what B-sensei said is true, then even I don't want to miss this chance. Are you coming or not? I know that you want to watch it too," asked Karui.

Samui thought for a few moments and let out a sigh and said "I don't believe I am agreeing to this." and rose up from her seat to follow B.

"What if Raikage-sama founndddd..." stared Omoi but Karui pulled his ear.

"Shut up Omoi, We don't have time for your imagination." said Karui and started dragging him towards their destination.

* * *

After entering inside their room Naruto turned towards A and asked in concern, "What is it A-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright Naurto-chan," replied A as he took hold of her hand tenderly and said "Come here."

Soon Naruto was standing in front of the mirror while A was standing right behind her.

"Can you close your eyes Naruto-chan?" asked A.

Naruto blinked in confusion, but obliged none the less. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She was totally confused and quite nervous since A was behaving out of his character.

Soon she felt something around her neck. She wanted to open her eyes, but resisted herself from doing so. Then she felt A move her hair from her back to her side and tie something behind her neck.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto-chan," said A.

Naruto opened her eyes slowly and gasped. There was a single diamond necklace with a silver chain hanging loosely on her neck.

"Do you like it?" asked A.

"It's beautiful," replied Naruto.

A let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank goodness. I was nervous because I didn't know that whether you will like it or not."

Naruto giggled and said "Don't worry. I really like it, but there was no need of it. Why did you bring me this?"

A moved her once again before planting a small kiss on the back of her neck, which sent a shiver down to her spine, before saying "I don't think that I need a reason to buy a gift for my wife," replied A.

Naruto smiled a bit and said "I guess you don't."

A then pulled out her journal from his robes and held it in front of her and said "I think that this belongs to you."

"Thank you. Who else read it?" asked Naruto as she took her journal from A and put it on the dressing table in front of her as they were still talking to each other though the reflection of the mirror.

"All those who were present in the office just before you left," replied A.

Naruto nodded, but soon took the notice of A's facial expression and said "Don't pity me A-kun. I can take on anything but not the pity. At least not from you."

A nodded and asked her with a sad expression on his face "How can you take on everything Naruto-chan? I know that I would have snapped long ago, if I had to go through all of that. More than three fourth of your journal was filled with nothing but your torture and neglect."

"I don't know how I pulled through all of that A-kun, but I did what I need to protect my brother and sister," replied Naruto.

"Even if they were spoiled, arrogant and ungrateful?" asked A.

"They didn't know anything about that A-kun. Besides, they are what the villagers and their parents made them. Sure, I am angry at them for what they did, but I don't hate them. They may be what you say they are, but that still didn't change the fact that they are my brother and sister," replied Naruto.

A took the note that she said their parents, not our parents, but didn't comment on it since it wasn't the right time, besides he was more than impressed with her conviction. A kissed the top of her head lovingly and decided to do something he never thought he would ever do.

"Naruto-chan, As a Raikage and your husband, I promise you that right now you can ask me anything you want. I will do anything in my power to make your wish come true," said A

Naruto eyes widened at A's proclamation, but soon softened and a warm feeling appeared in her heart.

"I don't need anything A-kun. I have everything I ever desired. A village that respects me, A loving family, My dream to be a ninja. I don't need anything else," said Naruto.

"I insist Naruto-chan," said A.

"If you want to give me anything that I need a promise that you will never suppress your sexual desire," said Naruto with the determination written on her face.

"What are you talking about Naruto-chan?" asked A in confusion.

"You wanted to continue yesterday, but you tried to hold yourself back, but I took the charge. Even today's morning, you wanted me, but you held yourself back once again, only because you didn't want to cause me any pain." said Naruto.

"If you already know that then why are you asking me to make this promise?" asked A.

"Physical pain can come and go, but if a person hurt emotionally, then the pain can be reduced over time, but it always leaves the scars," said Naruto.

"But..." A started, but Naruto cut him off.

"Since you have already read the journal, then you know that I don't consider myself a child anymore. I have my own pride A-kun. A pride as a woman and as well as your wife. What kind of wife I will be if I can't even fulfill my husband's needs," said Naruto as she turned around to face A and put her right hand on his left cheek.

"You granted me a wish A-kun. That is my wish, which only you can fulfill. So will you grant me my wish?" asked Naruto.

"You could have asked me anything Naruto-chan. Why you have to ask something from which you have nothing to gain?" asked A who was feeling conflicted inside as he placed his hand on top of her's, which was still resting on his cheek. A part of him was beyond happy that his wife asked something about his interest when she could have asked anything, but another part of him was concerned and worried about her. He was feeling a strange, pleasant, warm and welcoming feeling in his heart, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was something he has never felt before. He put it aside to ask someone later.

"As I said earlier, I have everything I ever desired. So I ask you again, will you grant me my wish?" asked Naruto.

A removed his hand, which was on the top of her's and put it behind her back, while his other hand moved behind her lower back before he started to lean forward. Naruto followed his lead on instinct and leaned backwards and soon they were in the same position as the one in which they shared their first kiss on their wedding day. Only this time when their lips met, they were filled with love and passion. A has poured all his feelings inside this kiss. Naruto parted her lips to grant A's tongue entry inside her mouth when he licked her lips. A's tongue enters inside her mouth and started battling with Naruto's tongue. Naruto doesn't know what was happening. She was just following her instinct. One second she was talking to A and in next A was kissing her with so much love and passion that it made her knees go weak and her mind blank. Luckily for her A pulled back because of the need of the air and pulled Naruto back with him.

After seeing the lost look on Naruto's face, A asked in concern "Are you alright Naruto-chan?"

Naruto, who was in a trance like state, shook her head and said "Y..yeah I am alright. I will take that as a yes A-kun." But inside she was thinking 'Kami! What the hell was that? Was it due to a drug or something? Because I don't think that a kiss can do that to you.' She wasn't expecting an answer, but she did none the less, but it didn't come from Kami, but from a certain fox.

**"Well, they do say that love is a powerful drug,"** said Kurama while chuckling.

'You again! Why you always disturb me on private moments, Weren't you asleep or something?' said Naruto.

**"I was sleeping but woke up when you and your husband were talking and I think that I woke up at the right time since I didn't want to miss a moment when your knees gave away. I mean, come on you took the full force of my killing intent, but manage to remain standing on your feet but you were defeated by a simple kiss. Ha ha ha ha," **said Kurama.

'I will deal with you later,' Naruto replied as she cut off the connection only to realize that A was calling her again.

"Naruto-chan are you alright? You spaced out once again. Are you sure that you are alright?" asked A in concern.

"Yes, I was thinking about something. It's nothing important," replied Naruto.

"If you say so," said A.

"You know, we can patent that position as our own kissing position," said Naruto in a joking manner to lighten the mood.

A and Naruto both looked at each other and burst out laughing, which soon stopped when they heard a pair of giggling and another pair of snickering. They both turned towards the source only to find that B and his team looking through a small gap from the door.

B, Samui, Karui and Omoi understood that they have been discovered, so they ran back towards the kitchen, while wondering that whether they will come out of this whole ordeal alive or not.

Naruto's face soon turned into the same shade of red as her biological mother's hair. While a scowl appeared on A's face before they both stormed towards the kitchen.

* * *

When the newly wedded couple entered inside the kitchen, they were greeted with a sight of B weaseling innocently while his genin teammates were pretending to look outside, but failing miserably.

"Don't you guys know the meaning of word privacy?" shouted A.

All of them looked down in shame and embarrassment while A continued "If you think that I will let this go unpunished then you are surely mistaken. Be ready to face your punishment."

Before A could have unleashed his fury on cowering genin and their sensei, Naruto stopped A.

"Please A-kun. Don't hurt them," said Naruto.

"But Naruto-chan they need to learn to respect the other's privacy." said A who has calmed down after hearing Naruto's plight while others sighed in relief after seeing that A has calmed down a bit and mentally thanked Naruto for saving them but Naruto's next statement made them think that perhaps they have spoken too soon.

"Well, there are other ways to make them learn," said Naruto with a mischievous grin on her face.

A chill went through their spine after seeing Naruto's facial expression. Perhaps beating from Raikage has been a lesser punishment compared to what Naruto was about to unleash on them.

"Hmm, What do you have in mind?" asked A.

Naruto asked him to lean forward and whispered something in his ear.

They felt a doom approaching them, after seeing their Raikage grinning evilly after hearing Naruto's plan.

A stood up straight and said with a grin plastered on his face "Naruto-chan, I really like your way of thinking."

"Why thank you A-kun. I aim to please," said a smiling Naruto as they both went to sit in their respective seats and started the lunch while giving occasional evil grins to them, making them nervous.

"Are you going to eat or not?" asked Naruto to the frozen team.

All four of them came out of their stupor state and started eating while occasionally looking towards the couple nervously.

"What have you planned?" asked Omoi timidly.

"Oh, nothing, We were discussing your tortu...ahh I mean training as well as your _D-rank_ _missions_ that you are suppose to do," said A while grinning ear to ear.

All four of them gulped in fear, but soon resigned to their fates and started eating.

Around half an hour later Samui, Karui and Omoi went to their respective homes, but not before thanking and praising Naruto for her delicious food.

"Naruto-chan do you have any plans for tonight?" asked A just before he was about to head out.

"No A-kun. Why?" asked Naruto.

"Then be ready at eight thirty. I am taking you out for dinner tonight," said A.

Naruto nodded shyly as A left the home.

"You both are going out tonight. But what about my food? I don't want to miss your divine cooking," asked B while crying anime tears.

Naruto let out a giggle and said "Don't worry B-nii-sama. I will leave a shadow clone to prepare the dinner for you."

"You are the best sis," said B as he ran towards Naruto, picked her up and hugged her tightly before she could have said anything.

"LET ME DOWN, B. Owww MY BACK. LET ME DOWN, B OR I WON'T COOK ANYTHING FOR YOU FOR A MONTH." shouted Naruto.

The threat seems to work as B put her down immediately all the while apologizing.

"Just go B." said an irritated Naruto while stretching her body to remove the cramps from her back, which came after B hugged her too tightly in excitement.

After a few minutes of stretching she felt alright, so she went out to check the library.

* * *

**Raikage Tower**

"Hello Raikage-sama. Today you took longer than usual," said Mabui as A entered inside the office.

"I was talking to Naruto-chan and lost the track of time," said A.

"So did she liked the gift?" asked Mabui.

A nodded and said "Yes, she liked it. Thank you Mabui."

"There is no need to thank me Raikage-sama. I just helped you choose a gift for her," said Mabui.

"Without you I would have been sitting duck. So don't be modest Mabui," said A.

"If you say so Raikage-sama," said Mabui.

"Can you help me to figure out something Mabui?" asked A.

"What is it Raikage-sama?" asked Mabui.

"Well, after I gave her back her journal, I told her that she can ask me anything that she wants. But instead of asking anything for her, she made me promise something of my interest instead of her's. Then I got this strange but warm and pleasant feeling inside my heart, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I never felt anything like this before. All my other happy moments pales in comparison to this. I am not able to understand what is it. Do you have any idea?" asked A.

Mabui giggled and said "This is something you have to figure out yourself Raikage-sama. It may take you some time to figure it out yourself, considering your nature, but trust me the wait will be worth it."

A growled and said "Fine" in annoyance.

"You better be ready because there is lot of pending work that you need to catch up with," said Mabui.

"Only give me important ones right now and schedule a meeting with all the ANBU captains at six o'clock," said A.

"Ok. Raikage-sama. By your leave," Mabui asked and after seeing A's nod, she left for her desk.

* * *

**Library**

Naruto entered inside the library and went towards the receptionist desk. There was a lady sitting behind the desk. She appeared to be in her mid twenties. She has her black hair tied in a bun and was reading something.

"Excuse me!" said Naruto to get the receptionist's attention.

The receptionist looked up from her work and gasped after seeing Naruto and said "N..naruto-sama what are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed. She was getting tired of telling everyone to not to call her as Naruto-sama,but she let it slide this time.

"Well, this is a library isn't it? I was looking for the history section. If you don't mind then can you point me in the right direction? Miss...?" asked Naruto.

"It's Suki Naruto-sama and I apologize if I have offended you Naruto-sama. Please allow me to escort you," said now identified Suki.

"There is no need of that Suki-san. Just tell me the directions," said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama," Suki said as she told her the direction.

Soon Naruto was going through books about the history and the famous shinobis of the village. She took out a few of them and took a seat before started reading it.

**"Don't forget to look for Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the so called gold and silver brothers"** said Kurama.

'Why particularly those two?' asked Naruto.

**"Keep reading and you will find out soon enough,"** said Kurama.

Naruto nodded and started reading once again.

A few hours have been passed since Naruto entered inside the library. She has already gone through many books. Many have noticed her, but after seeing her reading, decided not to disturb her.

She closed her last book and looked towards the wall clock. It was already seven thirty, meaning she only had an hour to reach home and get ready for her date. She cursed herself mentally for losing track of time and thought 'Shit! I need to hurry or else I will be late.'

**"Why you need so much time to get ready. I mean it's only a date. If I remember correctly, then you used to take 10 minutes to get ready," ** said Kurama.

'I wasn't concerned about my looks at that time Kurama. Besides, who said I need an hour to get ready. I want to issue these books before heading home and it might take some time,' she told Kurama as she picked up the books and went towards the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, Can you issue these books?" asked Naruto to Suki, who was still going through some papers.

"Sorry, but the issue timing is till seven," said Suki without looking up.

"Oh. Ok, I will come back tomorrow then," said Naruto.

Suki looked up from her papers with a smile on her face, which soon turned into a shock and said "Oh I am sorry Naruto-sama. I didn't know that it was you. Please give me the books and I will issue them right away."

"Please don't give me any special treatment Suki-san. I am no different than any other person, who wants to use the library," said Naruto.

Suki gave her a small smile due to Naruto's humility and said "Ok! I will see you tomorrow then Naruto-sama."

Naruto bid her good bye and went back towards the Yotsuki mansion to get ready for her date.

* * *

A came back to mansion few minutes before eight thirty and was waiting for Naruto to come out of their room. A shadow clone of Naruto was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for B, who was waiting patiently at the dining table while talking to A.

Inside the room Naruto was quite nervous. She kept looking herself in the mirror over and over again to make sure that she is looking fine.

**"Will you stop doing that? You are giving me a headache,"** said Kurama.

'Go back to sleep Kurama and stop bothering me. Can't you see that I am nervous?' said Naruto.

**"What is there to be nervous about anyway? It's a simple date,"** said Kurama.

'You won't understand Kurama, heck even I don't understand why I am nervous,' said Naruto.

**"You human species confuses the hell out of me,"** said Kurama

'Whatever, Please don't disturb us or I am cutting of the connection,' said Naruto.

**"Fine,"** growled Kurama as Naruto went outside of her room.

* * *

A was standing outside of the door and was about to knock, when the said door opened and Naruto came out of the room.

She was wearing a brown color, slash neck, short sleeve tank top with a couple of small shoulder strings, which was exposing her shoulders and belly. She was also wearing a black mini skirt along with high heel long black boots. She was also wearing the necklace A gave her this afternoon. She has also let loose her long spiky blond hairs.

As soon as A laid her eyes on Naruto, his jaw hung loosely and a bit of blood came out of his nose.

"Do you like it A-kun?" Naruto asked innocently.

A nodded dumbly but offered his hand to her after regaining his composure back and asked "Shall we go Naruto-chan?"

Naruto interlocked her right hand with his left and nodded before they both went towards their destination.

* * *

Soon Naruto and A entered inside a fancy restaurant and the restaurant manager came himself to greet them.

"Welcome to our establishment Raikage-sama, Naruto-sama. Please allow me to escort you to your reserved booth," said the manager.

A gave a nod and the manager escorted them to a private booth.

"Please go inside. A waiter will soon come to take your order." said the manager as he went back to serve the other important customers.

A and Naruto both went inside the booth. These private booths are special as they have the privacy seal set around it so nobody can hear anything from outside. The booth only had six candles to light up the room.

'Candle light dinner, I am impressed,' thought with a blush on her face as A pulled back a chair for Naruto to sit and then set on the chair in front of her.

"So what would you like to have Naruto-chan?" asked A.

"First of all, can you please stop trying to be something you are not," asked Naruto in a soft and low voice and after seeing A's left eyebrow rose up in confusion, she decided to explain.

"What I mean is that you are trying to be a perfect gentleman, which you are not, and I highly appreciate that you are going out of your way only for me, but I like you the way you are. The one, who beats the crap out of anyone who dares to annoy you," she released a small giggle before she turned serious and said, "I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway, but I just want you to know that I am here to be with you, not to change you A-kun." she finished as she looked down in nervousness.

"Thank you Naruto-chan" said A with a smile after a few moments.

"For what?" asked Naruto as she looked up towards A's face.

"For everything," said A.

Naruto tilted her head in confusion and said "But I didn't do anything."

A gave her a small smile and opted to remain silent while inside he thought 'You don't even know what you have given me.' as memories of today's afternoon flashed through his mind as he felt a sense of belongingness.

Soon a waiter knocked on the booth door and came inside after getting their permission to enter. The waiter took their order before leaving them alone in the booth.

"So if you don't mind then can you tell me about your life up to this point?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my life was pretty normal. I was pretty young when my mother died so I don't know much about her, except what father told me. Since we were in the middle of a war, I grew up in a military environment, where we have little to no time play with other kids or any other child activity. I started my ninja training from the day I was able to walk properly. After I grew up, It was always one mission after another for me. As you already know my father was the Third Raikage, so he was always busy, but he always tries to find some time for me and my cousin, who died after he lost control of the Hachibi. He has also adopted B few years prior to the Hachibi incident and so B also became the part of our small family. He didn't do anything special to get the best father of the year award, but he was always there whenever we needed him. He is the one who trained me into the most of the things I know. He died shortly before the end of the third shinobi world war and I was selected as the Fourth Raikage," finished A as he took a deep breath.

"And the things you like and dislike?" asked Naruto.

"I like wrestling, training and trying different kinds of food. I don't have many things that I dislike apart from B's annoying habits and his rapping." said A grumpily.

Naruto let out a small giggle and asked "So you don't hate anything?"

"You can say that in a sense, but there is one thing I loathe," said A.

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Paperwork!" exclaimed A.

After hearing A's answer, Naruto let out a hearty giggle and said, "Surely It can't be that bad?"

"You don't even know the half of it. It is a bane of all Kages. It never ends. It always seems to get at least double if you look away from it even for a moment. Our predecessors told us to serve the village, protect your comrades and village, rule with glory, but no one told us about the accursed paperwork," said A with a gloomy expression.

Naruto let out another heartily giggle after seeing the A's expression.

"It is nothing to joke about Naruto-chan. Just sit behind the desk for one day, then I will ask you the same question," said A with an almost pouty expression keyword almost.

"Leave me out of this," said Naruto with a matter of fact tone.

After a few moments of silence, A asked "Naruto-chan if you don't mind then can I ask you something?"

After seeing Naruto's nod, he continued "You have mentioned someone with the code name crow in your journal. He seems to be very powerful with the way you described him. Can you tell me his real name, since a shinobi of his caliber should have been widely known?"

Naruto cringed and looked down. She was conflicted inside.

After seeing her conflicted, A added "Look, I won't force you Naruto-chan. But I am just curious, that's all. If it is any insurance, then I promise you that I won't tell anyone, not even B, Darui, Mabui or anyone else."

After another a few moments of silence Naruto said "His real name is Itachi Uchiha."

A was shocked beyond words and asked "The same Itachi Uchiha, who massacred his whole clan in a single night?"

After seeing Naruto's nod, he said "You gave me a lot to think about Naruto-chan. Tell me, what was he like anyway?"

Naruto's mood brightened immediately as she recalled the moments she spent with Itachi.

"He was very calm and composed. Even if the whole village has called him a prodigy, he never let it go through his head. He has also become a pacifist after seeing the genocide caused by the third shinobi world war. You may not believe it, but he hates fighting. He agreed to become a shinobi only because he wanted to protect his precious people, mostly his brother. We used to spend hours talking to each other. He used to tell me about his missions except the classified stuff. He even trained me a bit in taijutsu and kenjutsu. At that time he was my most precious people. There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done it for him. He was no is like a brother to me. To tell you the truth, he is more of a brother to me than Menma ever was," said Naruto.

The whole time A listen to Naruto patiently and after seeing that Naruto has finished speaking, he asked "If what you are saying is true then why he has killed the whole Uchiha clan?"

Naruto shook her head and said "I don't know, but a few hours before the massacre he asked me to remember him as who he was, not the one the world will refer him soon. I didn't understand what he meant at that time, but now I know what he was referring to."

"So you think that he is not a traitor?" asked A.

Naruto shook her head once again and said "No, I don't think that he is a traitor. Besides, I learned long ago to never judge a book by its cover."

A nodded in understanding. As a Kage, he knew that sometime you have to take drastic measures. Sometimes you have to perform a necessary evil for a greater good. That doesn't mean that he will blindly trust this Uchiha, but he will be more open minded when it comes to this Uchiha at least. If not for anyone, then for his Naruto-chan, his wife.

"Afternoon you referred to Minato and Kushina as Menma's and Mito's parents. Did you say that intentionally?" asked A.

"I don't know why I said it. I don't hate them, if that's what you are asking. It's more like I am disappointed in them. When I overheard my parents talking, I made that vow only because I thought that they will always be there for me, but they soon started to push me away. It was because of their guilt at the beginning, but soon it turned into indifference. I became a lonely child, who left out of family activities, vacations and sometimes even dinner," Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"It wasn't much I asked for. I only asked to be cared and loved, which I never got after my fifth birthday. Though there are few moments I miss, like parents reading me the bedtime stories, my mother combing my long messy hairs," at this point of time, Naruto let out a hollow chuckle and said "You know, I almost cut off my hairs because how long and messy they have become and my mother never taught me how to take care of them. I would have done so if Tsunade-baa-chan hadn't stopped me and later taught me how to do it myself. In a sense, She is more of a mother to me then my biological mother and same goes for Jiraiya-oji-san," said Naruto as she paused for a few moments to let the information sink in.

"In the end they tried to force me to accept this marriage proposal without hearing me out. I knew that as a daughter of a Kage and without the power of the Kyuubi, who is also unable to unlock her chakra, there is a high chance that I will be forced into a political marriage and I accepted that but I never expected that to happen at the age of twelve. So in a sense, you can say that I simply gave up on my original parents after everything they have done," finished Naruto.

"Do you hate me because they forced you to marry me?" asked A with a small depressed tone.

Naruto shook her head and said "As I told you earlier, it was completely my choice. I admit that I was a bit nervous earlier, but I can assure you that today is the happiest day of my life. Here I have everything I ever desired. A family that cared for me, A village that doesn't hate me, few friends and above all a loving husband. So no A-kun I don't hate you, more like I admire you and care for you. I admit that I even like you. I don't know that whether I love you or not, but I do feel a very strong attraction towards you." Naruto finished with a small blush on her face.

The waiter came back with their order after a few minutes, all the while they were talking with each other. A was curious about her pranks that he heard about and asked her, So she started telling him all the pranks she pulled when she was still in the leaf village.

"Ha ha ha ha, you mean to tell me that you pained the Hokage monument in the broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit in a village filled with ninjas and nobody noticed you until you have finished painting it, Ha ha ha," laughed A as he clutched his stomach because it has started hurting after laughing so hard.

Naruto nodded after letting out a giggle.

"I wish I was there to see it myself specially your orange jumpsuit," said A after letting out a small laugh.

"Well Jiriya-oji-san and Tsunade-baa-chan burned all my orange jumpsuits as the first thing after we reached the Iron country, but if you want, I can use the **_Transformation_** **_Jutsu _**to show you how I looked like, but trust me, you won't like it," said Naruto.

"We will see about that. So who was your last victim of your pranks?" asked A.

"It was Jiraiya-oji-san," said Naruto.

"Oh, and what was the prank?" asked A.

"W..well... ahh... y..you... s..see," said Naruto with a crimson face.

"What was there to nervous about?" asked A.

"I..it's embarrassing dattebaki!" exclaimed Naruto but groaned after realizing what she said.

"Dattebaki?" asked A.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to ignore it.

"This is the second time you said it. Now spill it out," said A in a commanding tone.

Naruto let out another groan. She understood that there was no escape now. "I..it is a verbal tic. I thought that I got rid of it, but apparently I am not able to control it if I am too nervous or embarrassed." said Naruto.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of and I think it's kind of cute," said A out of blue and blinked in confusion and thought 'A verbal tic that is cute, why I said that?'

"Ahh.. if you say so A-kun," said Naruto as her cheeks reddened a bit.

"So you never answered my previous question. What was the prank that you pulled on Jiraiya?" asked A.

Naruto let out another groan. She thought that he might have forgotten about that, but apparently not. She bowed her head in embarrassment and started speaking.

"It was the first jutsu I ever created, it was derived from **_Transformation Jutsu_**, which can be performed with the conjunction of**_ Shadow Clone Jutsu_**. One day Jiraya-oji-san was acting as a super pervert once again and I kind of warned him that if he didn't stop, then I will knock him out, but he took that as a bet. I performed my jutsu which I named **_Sexy Jutsu_**. Basically, I transform into the older and necked version of myself, while the small clouds were covering my private parts, but alas it didn't work completely. Instead of knocking him out, all I got was wide eyes and a massive nosebleed. So I performed the **_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_** while keeping the transformation active and named it **_Harem Jutsu_**. It worked like a piece of cake and he knocked himself out with the biggest nosebleed I have ever seen," finished Naruto with reddened cheeks.

A let out a loud laugh before speaking "So you mean to tell me the first jutsu you have created was a perverted jutsu?"

"It is more like anti pervert jutsu, since it work's against every pervert," said Naruto, trying to defend herself.

"Whatever you say. So what was the reward?" asked A while grinning.

"A beating of a lifetime for Jiraiya-oji-san and a strong bash on the head for me, courtesy of Tsunade-baa-chan," said Naruto while rubbing her head in remembrance of the said memory.

A let out another laugh before A paid the bill and both of them went outside of the restaurant.

* * *

A and Naruto was walking on the streets of cloud village. Whoever looked towards them, gave a warm smile to the couple.

Naruto noticed a scene and it brought a twinge in her heart.

A random couple brings the two icicles before breaking them apart and giving the one piece each to their two children, while keeping the other for themselves, which brought joy to the said children as the family of four started eating happily.

Sure her parents did the same for Menma and Mito but they completely forgot about her, when she was standing only few feet's away from them. In fact it's been years since she even had an ice cream since her parents has completely forgotten about her to the point where they didn't even brought her any birthday present in the last couple of years.

A downcast expression came to her face. No matter what she says now, they were still her parents and she love them and miss them dearly, but that only made the sense of betrayal even worse.

A noticed the change in her mood. He has also observed the scene and took a guess what might have happened, So he decided to do something to light up her mood.

"Would you like to have some ice cream Naruto-chan?" asked A.

Naruto rose her head to look towards A's face before nodding slowly as they walked towards the ice cream stand.

A took the icicle before breaking it and gave one piece to Naruto while keeping the other for himself as they started walking once again.

"Where are we going A-kun?" asked Naruto while eating her icicle.

"A place very special to me," replied A.

Soon they arrived at the bottom of the cliff and A took Naruto into a bridal carry. Naruto let out an 'eep' before grabbing hold of A as he jumped as high as he could before performing the surface climbing exercise to reach the top.

After reaching the top, A put Naruto down as he sat beside her.

Naruto looked towards the sky. It was filled with stars with the full moon was coming out from behind a cliff.

"It's beautiful," said Naruto.

"It is, isn't it. I used to come here when I was a child. I liked to do the star gazing. I am not even able to remember when I stopped coming here, but I felt like today is the right day to come here once again," said A as he also observed the scene before he turned towards Naruto.

Naruto was bathed in the moonlight which seems to illuminate her beauty even more. He was able to see the reflection of the moon in her eyes and when Naruto let out a small humming sound, it melted his heart right away.

"Beautiful. I don't know whether you look more beautiful in sun light or moon light, but both seem to show the different part of you and your beauty. I don't know whether the sunlight and moonlight makes you appear more beautiful or is it simply them, who becomes more beautiful in your presence," said A.

Naruto, who has turned towards A as he started speaking, was now supporting a huge blush on her face as she said "T..thank you A-kun."

"I said that out aloud, didn't I?" asked A.

Naruto giggled and said "Yes, you did. I didn't know that you have a romantic side in you."

"Neither did I," mutter A in a low voice, but Naruto heard him nonetheless and let out a soft giggle.

'Where the hell those lines comes from?' asked a confused A to himself as he shook his head to clear his mind only to see that Naruto rubbed her biceps because of the cold.

"Here," said A as he took off his cloak and put it around Naruto.

"Thank you. It's a bit cold out here and I think it will take some time for me to get used to this weather," said Naruto.

A few minutes had passed as they sat in silence while observing the scene. Slowly, Naruto leaned her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her hands around his hand unconsciously.

* * *

A short distance away from them, an ANBU team was watching the whole scene.

"Whoa... I never expected to see this side of the Raikaga-sama," said a Ferret masked ANBU.

"Raikage-sama doesn't know it yet, but he has really fallen hard for Naruto-sama," said a Crane masked ANBU, their captain.

"Really?" asked Ferret and after getting a nod, he continued "I thought you were calling her Naruto-hidenka, not Naruto-sama, taichou?" asked Ferret.

"I was, but she has earned it. Even Darui-senpai has started calling her Naruto-sama once again," said Crane.

"But can anyone tell me why are we spying on them?" asked Boar.

"We are not spying you moron, We are guarding Raikage-sama." said Wolf.

"Like anybody can dare to attack Raikage-sama. He isn't one of the most powerful ninja for nothing. Only Fourth Hokage can give him a run for his money and I don't think that he will come all the way here to attack him and his daughter," said boar.

"Always expect the unexpected Boar. You never know, who is waiting in the shadow to attack us when our guard is down. Even a genin can kill a Kage if the said Kage has let down his guard. You better drop that arrogant attitude of yours since arrogance can be the downfall in our line of work," said Crane.

"Sorry taichou," said Boar.

"It's ok Boar but remember my advice." said Crane and Boar nodded in response.

"I think is more like we have to guard Naruto-sama in case of an attack," said Ferret.

"Yes, but we better get used to it since it's always going to be like this whenever we are on the guard duty and Raikage-sama is with his wife," said Wolf as he released a sigh.

"Only if you are planning on quitting the ANBU in less than half a decade," said Crane.

"What do you mean taichou?" asked Boar.

"Raikage-sama has called a meeting of all the captains in this evening to tell us the information regarding the village security and since all the captains are going to inform their unit tomorrow, I don't see any harm in telling you that right now, but remember this that what I am about to tell you is a A-rank secret meaning you can't tell anyone who isn't an ANBU. First of all you should know that she is not as fragile as she looks," said Crane.

"What do you mean taichou?" asked Wolf.

"When we were coming back, we were attacked by a bandit group, who thought that we were just a merchant caravan. Of course we slaughter them all, but when the attack started, Raikage-sama ordered Naruto-sama to go inside her carriage. While she was running towards the carriage a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, struck in front of her. She jumped back immediately, but blown back due to the force of the explosion. It was thrown by a rogue genin, who tried to behead her, but she was able to control herself in midair and stop the killing blow just a few inches away from her. She flipped him on his back and killed his other two companions with the first one's sword, which she snatched from him and she did all of this in the span of six seconds and the last one was killed by Raikage-sama," said crane.

"Really? But I thought that she was unable to unlock her chakra?" said Wolf in amazement.

"She didn't use her chakra for that. I think she is already on the level of low to mid chunin," said Crane.

They were more amazed than before, then Boar said "Man, she did all of that without chakra. Just imagine how powerful she will become if she is able to unlock her chakra?"

"She already did," said Crane.

"WHAT," said all three of them in unison.

Crane let out a chuckle and said "Yes, she did. She unlocked it a few hours before she received the news about her marriage, and if my assumption is correct, then she will be as powerful as B-sama in less than five years, if not more powerful."

"You are joking, right? B-sama is as strong as Raikage-sama," said Ferret.

Crane shook her head and said "The reason why she wasn't able to unlock her chakra because apparently Kyuubi was absorbing her chakra unconsciously to refill his own, resulting putting pressure on her chakra coils thus making her chakra reserve more larger. She also has a friendly relationship with the Kyuubi. She will also be trained by Raikage-sama, B-sama, Darui-senpai, C-senpai, and Yugito-san. To sum it up, in less than five years, she will have more chakra than Raikage-sama along with the full power of the Kyuubi at her disposal. She might even become the perfect jinchuuriki like B-sama." 'Not to mention with Sharingan and Kyuubi, she might even become as strong as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but I can't tell them that since this information is S-rank secret and reserved only for the ANBU captains and ANBU commander.' added Crane in her mind. But what she didn't know that Naruto will going to shatter all her expectation she has set for her sooner than the expected time.

All others have a shocked expression on their faces which after a couple of minutes turned into a grin, not that anybody was able to see it because of the masks.

'The next few years are going to be interesting,' was their collective thoughts.

* * *

**Back with A and Naruto**

It's been close to an hour since they were sitting together feeling content inside as Naruto let out a yawn.

"Feeling sleepy?" asked A.

"A bit," said Naruto.

After a few moments, she looked upwards right into A's eyes and said "Thank you for everything A-kun."

"What for?" asked A.

But unlike A, Naurto answered him, "I was quite nervous because of my secrets. I didn't know how you will react after learning everything. But you forgave me. I was also nervous about this whole marriage and married life, but you went out of your way to make it as comfortable as possible for me. You took care of my smallest need and you were always there whenever I needed an emotional support. So thank you for everything A-kun." said Naruto.

A decided that it was the right time to tell her how he really feels, so he picked her up before placing her on his lap, but never breaking the eyes contact before saying "Earlier you asked me why was I thanking you, right?" asked A and after seeing her nod, he continued "Whenever I used to return home, I used to be greeted by an empty house but today, someone was waiting for me. Because of my work as a Raikage, I never realized what I needed the most. What you gave me was a sense of belonging. Sure B was there, but I always felt like something was amiss. I thought about it many times, but every time I came out with a blank. Most people say that you never realize what you have until you lost it, but I would also like to say that you never realize what you are missing until you gain it. You are what I was missing Naruto-chan. You are someone, who cares about me not as a Raikage or as a powerful shinobi, but as a person." said A as he let out a small chuckle before continuing once again. "Now I realize why people call a wife as your life partner and your better half. You are someone who fulfilled my deepest desire; to have a family of my own. So thank YOU for everything Naru-hime." finished A.

Naruto was still looking in A's eyes, but this time they were filled with a bit of moist. A has expressed himself with so much love and passion that it has brought down all the walls she has constructed around herself.

They both never realized, when they started to lean forward, until their lips met with each other's. The kiss was full of love and passion, but it didn't have a trace of lust in it.

They parted after a couple of minutes but was still looking in each other's eyes. A couple of tears have leaked out of Naruto's eyes before A cupped her face between his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs and placed a small and gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about anything Naru-hime, No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. That is a promise of the lifetime," said A as Naruto blushed because of her new nickname.

'Naru-hime! I like the sound of that,' thought Naruto as she felt a butterfly feeling in her stomach.

'What is this feeling? What is happening to me? Am I finally falling in love? Ahhh, I wish something could be as simple as the preparing an instant ramen,' thought Naruto, but unknown to her, A was feeling the same.

'What is this feeling? I am feeling anxiety and peace at the same time? I wish something could be as simple as the paperwork, wait paperwork is never simple. What is wrong with me?' thought A.

**'I am glad that you finally found the love kit. I can't believe that they both love each other so much, but unable to realize their feelings for each other as they haven't to confess,'** thought Kurama before placing his head on his paws to sleep, knowing that the show was over. He has kept his words and didn't disturb them even for a moment.

"Shall we head home? After all we need to start your training tomorrow," asked A after putting his unknown feeling aside.

"You are going to start my training from tomorrow?" asked Naruto in happiness.

A nodded and asked "So shall we?"

Naruto nodded and A picked Naruto once again in bridal carry before jumping down from the cliff.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later - Yotsuki Mansion**

They both arrived at the compound after a few minutes and immediately went inside their room to take a much needed rest.

It took them another couple of minutes to get changed into their night wears and went to bed.

Naruto turned towards A and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips before saying "Thank you for the wonderful evening. It's been a while since I enjoyed this much."

"Same here. So you won't mind if we do it again sometime in future?" asked A.

"You want to do it again?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yeah. Since I am on the same boat as you. I never enjoyed this much before. So are you up for it?" said A.

Naruto nodded and said "Sure" with a smile on her lips.

A gave her a smile in return as they both laid beside each other, while Naruto resting her head on his chest and wrapping her right hand around his chest. A also wrapped his right hand around her before placing a small kiss on her head and closed his eyes, feeling content inside. Soon all day activity caught up to them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, 9 K+ words. The longest chapter till date. Hope you enjoyed it. I know some of you might be against Naruto's wish, but I did what I felt will be good for this story. Since that was the point A started falling for Narto. If some of you didn't like that then you can... Sorry I was about to say that skip that portion because of the flow but realized that you must have already read it. He he he he**

**Anyway, if you disliked that part then I am sorry, but I won't change it and I request all the readers that while I do like all the positive comments and accept the criticism, please don't abuse me this time. Even if you want to then remember that it is just a fiction nothing else.**

**Thank you, I hope that you liked this chapter and once again sorry for the delay and please please please review...**

**I will try to publish the new chapter as soon as possible. It shouldn't take more than two weeks, three at most.**


	13. Chapter 13: Training Begins

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. I know that it took me more than a month to finish this chapter and I apologize for that, but I was too busy in the office and almost violated the deadline. Hopefully I will be able to get back to my old speed of one chapter in every one or two weeks.**

**FIRST OF ALL SOME OF YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT FORGIVE AND FORGET.- NOT GONNA HAPPEN (At least not completely). They can never have the relationship of father/ mother and daughter ever again. For more info keep reading the story.**

**Amerdism, Pax, a, STWW : Sorry for the delay and thanks for the patience.**

**Hikari Nova, Darkness, edelraid901: Thanks for your support and I hope that I will be able to entertain you by keeping your interest in the story.**

**dhh: Don't worry I have plan for everything. Just be patient. Come to think of it I am keep giving the signal about Naruo's future techniques. You just have to put two and two together. regarding forgive and forget, read the above line written in All capital letters. **

**edelraid901, roboguy45, bcsclaymore: That will happen and just wait for leaf village and council to realize their mistakes, but of course they won't be able to do a shit.**

**Cecily, CrazyBunny : Sorry you have to wait for some more and I also have to be careful while writing that since I already got enough flamers.**

**Lost Soul: Sorr, wasn't able to do that, but hope that you will like this chapter.**

**yaoiiscool,** **shinri, YubelHaouJudai, Darkerhearts, queenyuri, Strongguy 159, Tsukoblue, spicyrash: Thanks for the support, Sorry for the delay and I hope that you will like this chapter.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: I hope that I am doing things correctly since two unknown people can't fall for each other out of the blue. That is why I am writing all of this. Earlier, my idea was to do an eight month time skip, but someone suggested me to write something about their life. And I am thankful that I took that advice**

**idea gatthe: Thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

**Narutobatman: I am trying to improve it. Hope that it won't stop you to keep reading this story.**

**Kikiseptiana: TO be honest. I have no idea how to punish them. Can you give me some idea.**

**Bankai 777 : That will come in Epiloge.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Training Begins

**Next Day Morning (Raikage's Personal Training Ground)**

Six figures could be seen standing on the Raikage's personal training ground. They were Darui, C, Yugito, B, A and finally Naruto. All of them has just now finished their morning workouts and gathered together for Naruto's test.

"Let's see, what you can do Naru-hime," said A.

"Ok, so who is going to test me?" asked Naruto.

"That would be me Naruto-sama," said Yugito.

Naruto let out a groan and said "I think, I told you to not to call me that Yugito-sama," said Naruto.

"And I can say the same for you too Naruto-sama," said Yugito while giving a small smirk.

"So if I stop calling you Yugito-sama, will you stop doing the same?" asked Naruto.

"I think, I can speak for all of us present here," said Darui after stepping forward a bit, before continuing "No matter what you say, We will call you Naruto-sama from now on." finished Darui and all the other present except A and B nodded in agreement.

"You too Darui-sama, now why are you calling me as Naruto-sama?" asked Naruto with a pout on her face.

"You told us to not to call you as such until you have earned our respect, which you did. Hence we are calling you as such," said Darui.

"But I..." Naruto started speaking, but A cut her off.

"I think you should drop it Naru-hime, since they can be stubborn sometimes, just like you," said A after giving a small smile.

Naruto pouted and said "Fine," after giving up.

Yugito resisted an urge to scream _'Kawai' _and hug her to death.

**"I don't see any problem in that, It is certainly way better than how people used to call you back in the Leaf Village,"** said Kurama.

'You know my reasons Kurama,' said Naruto.

**"Trust me, their feelings is genuine. I can feel the sheer respect they have for you. So stop complaining and start your training already,"** said Kurama.

'Fine!' exclaimed Naruto.

"So how should we start?" asked Naruto.

"Yugito will test your Taijutsu, then Darui will test your Kenjutsu and we will check your Ninjutsu after that. By the way do you know your elemental affinity?" asked A.

Naruto shook her head in negative.

"Ok then, we can test your elemental affinities after that," stated A.

"Ok," said Naruto as she started stretching her body, preparing for her spar against Yugito.

A few minutes later Naruto stopped stretching and Yugito took that as a clue and asked "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded as they both went into their respective stance.

Naruto has put his left hand in an open palm fashion, with slightly bent fingers in front of her chest. Her right hand was in a claw like position, few inches ahead of her right hip. She has putted her left leg forward in a crouch like position to provide her the burst of speed.

"Which style are you using?" asked Yugito curiously.

"This is The Dragon Fist style," answered Naruto. **(A/N: I wasn't able to find much about this style. This stance is completely made by me. So, I am sorry if there is any mistake in that.)**

"YOU KNOW THE DRAGON FIST," shouted Yugito after coming out of her stance, completely forgetting about the spar.

Yugito was not the only one, other occupants of the clearing also have the shocked expression on their faces.

"Ahh yeah, What is the big deal in it? Jiraiya-oji-san and Tsunade-baa-chan also reacted in the same way?" asked Naruto after coming out of her own stance.

"You mean, you don't even know, what this style can do?" asked Yugito.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be using this style. But why are you all reacting in this way?" asked Naruto once again.

A shook his head and decided to explain "Naruto-chan, The Dragon Fist is perhaps one of the most powerful and sought out Taijutsu style known to the mankind. This style is also said to be very hard to master and many of us thought that it has been lost long before the foundation of the ninja villages. Come to think of it, How do you even know this style or do you even know what this style can really do?" asked A after a brief explanation.

"Dragon Fist style is said to be created after merging the strong points of the twelve styles based on different animals. As for how I know this style, I found a scroll of the Dragon Fist in the Senju library, well more like the abandoned part of the library. Don't know, why nobody tried to look into that area since I found many useful scrolls over there, though I put all of them in the right places before coming here," replied Naruto.

All of them sweat dropped after hearing Naruto's answer.

"Are you any good in that?" asked Yugito.

"I still have a long way to go to be called master of this style, but from what Jiraiya-oji-san told me; I am quite proficient in using it," replied Naruto.

Yugito nodded and went into her Taijutsu stance once again and Naruto followed suit.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto charged forward, trying to punch Yugito on the chest, but Yugito parried the blow before attempting to punch her face. Naruto used an open palm to block the punch and immediately slid her hand over Yugito's and grabbed her wrist and thrown her over her head. Yugito somersaulted in midair and landed in a crouch position and immediately rushed towards Naruto.

Soon they both were trading blow after blow. Yugito was bending her body in unnatural angles to dodge Naruto's blows and Naruto was using her above average flexibility as well as her reflexes, which were honed after years of her trying to run away from the mobs, to dodge or block Yugito's blows. After a few minutes, Naruto outstretched herself in an attempt to land a hit on her and Yugito took the advantage of that and slid under her guard and sent a palm thrust towards the Naruto's chest.

Naruto slid a few meters back, before coming to stop. She looked towards her opponent and thought 'Damn, she is tough, but how the hell is she bending her body on those angles?'

**"That's Nibi's effect. Every jinchuuriki inherits some traits from their respective biijus and an unnatural flexible body is one of the Nibi's traits."** said Kurama.

'How come I didn't get anything from you?' asked Naruto.

**"We have just started bonding with each other. As of right now, you already got the boost in your already enhanced Uzumaki healing ability. In time you will be able to sense the negative emotions, and if you try hard enough, then positive emotions as well," **replied Kurama.

Naruto nodded mentally and said "Shall we take it up a notch?"

Yugito smirked in response and rushed towards Naruto in slightly higher pace than before.

Naruto activated her one tomoe sharingan and channeled chakra in her feet and hands and rushed towards Yugito.

They both met each other in midway and attempted to punch each other once again, only for their opponent to block the blow with their other hand.

Yugito used her superior strength to push Narto backwards and used a low sweep kick to knock Naruto to the ground, but Naruto jumped over the kick and tried to kick Yugito's face. Yugito once again bent her body backward and the kick went over her head.

This continued for another twenty minutes, and both of them failed to land a solid blow on their opponents. But Yugito had more experience compared to Naruto and took the advantage of that once again and used a feint with her left hand. Naruto attempted a block, but soon found out that it was a feint due to her sharingan, but before she could have reacted, a kick connected with her stomach, making her spit out some of the saliva before she slid back few feet's before coming to stop.

"Ok, that's enough," said A.

Both Yugito and Naruto relaxed their body before they started moving towards each other and bowed their heads in respect.

"That was a good spar," said Yugito.

"Thank you, but I still have to cover a lot of ground to measure up to any of you," said Naruto.

"While that might be true, but you did very good Naru-hime, so don't sell yourself too short," said A and Naruto nodded in response, with happiness clearly written on her face due to A's praise.

"Your speed is quite good for your age as well as your Taijutsu and reflexes, but you lack in experience. I would say, you are about low to mid chunin in Taijutsu. Now, about your Kenjutsu. Do you have any specific Kenjutsu style?" asked A.

Naruto shook her head and said "No, I only know the basics in the art of Kenjutsu. I got the scrolls of single and double sword style from Mifune-sama and I was planning on learning from that in future."

"Ok, I think Darui can help you with that since he is the best Kenjutsu we have," said A.

"Thank you Darui-sama," said Naruto as she bowed to Darui.

"It will be my pleasure Naruto-sama. So shall we start our Kenjutsu spar?" asked Darui.

Naruto nodded and unsheathed one of her sword that she got from Mifune from her back and went into the basic stance of Kenjutsu.

'He is way ahead of anyone else that I know in the Kenjutsu. I can't afford to hold anything back against him,' thought Naruto as she activated her Sharingan and channeled her chakra in her limbs before dashing towards Darui and attempted a downward slash.

Darui blocked the blow with ease before pushing her backwards and attempted a diagonal swing, which Naruto parried away before circling on her left leg and attempted a low slash. Darui stepped back and attempted a vertical slash of his own, which Naruto blocked by putting the sword horizontally in front of her.

The battle continued for another ten minutes before Darui called it over.

"Your Kenjutsu is around mid genin level Naruto-sama. You also made some basic mistakes that a regular Kenjutsu user never does. For example, when you circled, you left your back wide open for a fraction of a second. It wasn't a big mistake, but any experience ninja can capitalize that mistake. Other than that, there are some minor issues that will go away after you took any particular style," finished Darui.

Naruto nodded in response and thanked Darui once again before turning towards A once again.

"Ok Naruto-chan, tell me everything that you know which is related to the chakra?" asked A.

"Well, as for the chakra control, I know leaf exercise, surface walking exercise, water walking exercise. As for Ninjutsu, I know **_Replacement Jutsu_**, **_Transformation Jutsu_**, **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**, **_Clone Grate Explosion_**, **_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_**, **_Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu_**, **_Hair Needle Senbon_**, **_Needle Jizo_**, **_Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu_** and **_Body Flicker Jutsu_**. I also know how to break Genjutsu, but I can only dispel low level Genjutsu right now and I have also started learning level three Fuinjutsu before coming here," finished Naruto only to sweat drop after seeing the their expressions.

All of the other occupants of the training ground have their eyes bugged out after hearing Naruto's skill set.

"Umm Naruto-chan, Are you certain that you have only unlocked your chakra only one month ago?" asked A after regaining his composure.

After seeing Naruto's nod in response, he asked "How are you able to learn all of that in just one month?"

"I have my ways; oh and before I forget, I learn all of that in two weeks, not in one month," said Naruto while giving a small smirk.

Now, almost all of them have their jaws touching the ground at the end of Naruto's proclamation.

"Are you serious?" asked C, only to get a nod from Naruto as a response.

A shook his head in resignation and said "I don't know how you do half of the things you do. Anyway, let's test your affinity."

"You do know that how that works, right?" asked A after he handed over a piece of paper to Naruto.

Naruto nodded in response and said "If it's Fire, then it will burn; if it's Wind, then it will get cut; if it's Lightning, then it will get crumpled; if it's Earth, then it will turn into dust and finally if it's Water, then it will get soggy."

"That's right, now channel some chakra into it," said A.

Naruto nodded and channeled some of her chakra into the chakra paper and the result was astonishing to say the least.

First, the paper got sliced into three equal pieces. First one burst into flames; the second one got soggy and the last one got crumbled away into dust.

"W..what does that means?" asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"I..I think that it was a faulty paper, let's try with another one," said A as he handed over another chakra paper, only to get the same result once again.

"I..incredible, I think you have four nature affinities Naruto-chan," said A after regaining his composure.

**"Brat?"** asked Kurama.

'What is it, Kurama?' asked Naruto, still in a bit of shocked state.

**"Before I forget, you also got the famed Wood style as well,"** said Kurama after letting grumble, clearly showing his dislike of the Wood style.

That was too much for Naruto's mind to take and it did the only thing it could have done at this point to handle the shock, It went into shutdown mode. So here she is, standing right in front of everyone with eyes as wide as the dinner plates.

A noticed her change in expression from astonishment to shock and said "Naruto-chan! Are you alright?... Naruto-chan?" said A before he started waving his hand in front of her face, but alas it didn't work and Naruto remained unresponsive.

"It seems she is in some kind of shock boss," said C.

A nodded after turning towards C and asked "How can we wake her up?"

"You can try by kissing her fool ya fool," said B.

"Will it work?" asked A after turning towards B.

B shrugged his shoulders and said "Worth a try."

A looked down towards Naruto's face for a few moments before releasing a sigh and started leaning towards Naruto face and captured her lips with his.

Naruto, who was walking in her own dreamland, responded instinctively and started kissing him back and released a moan inside A's mouth.

Seeing that Naruto has woken up, A pulled back. By that time Naruto has also become aware of her surroundings and noticed everybody's amused expression and blushed in embarrassment.

'Is that is why you asked me to read all about Wood style from Senju Library as well?' asked Naruto.

**"Pretty much,"** said Kurama.

'And why didn't you tell me this earlier?' asked Naruto.

**"I thought you already figured it out when I told you you read about Wood Style,"** said Kurama in amusement.

'I thought that it was to give me some new jutsu ideas and to understand the chakra and nature.' said Naruto.

**"Not my fault,"** replied Kurama in an amused tone.

'You are simply impossible sometimes,' said Naruto and shook her head in displeasure while ignoring the Kurama's chuckle.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan? You have kind of spaced out a few moments ago?" asked A in a concerned filled voice.

Naruto nodded in response and said "Yes, I am alright A-kun. It's just Kyuubi told me some shocking information, which was kind of hard to believe."

Everybody became curious about that so A decided to ask her "Oh, really. So what did Kyuubi told you anyway?"

"I also have a nature affinity of Wood style," said Naruto in an excitement filled voice.

After hearing her answer, everybody has the different reactions. Yugito and C both got fainted on the spot, Darui and B have their jaws touching the ground while staring at Naruto with widened eyes, and lastly A who at first frozen on his spot, quickly came out of it and walked up to Naruto and said "You never stop surprising me Naru-hime" and hugged her tightly while grinning ear to ear. Naruto smiled in response and hugged him back.

They both parted after a few moments and waited for the others to come out of their stupor state.

After a few minutes everybody regained their composure, thought they were still looking at Naruto with surprise and awe filled expressions. Yugito decided to ask something which was bugging her mind.

"Is she going to join the academy Raikage-sama?" asked Yugito.

A shook his head in negative and said "She is already quite ahead in her ninja training. The academy will only hamper her growth, but sadly I also can't promote her to genin because minimum graduation age has been increased to fourteen because of the peace time. Hmm for now she can train with us and then she can take the graduation test with people in her age group and then I can place her on a team which is already in circulation, this way neither of them will hold anyone back. What do you think?" A asked all the others.

They all agreed to this idea, since this one seems to be best suited at the moment.

"Let's head back since it's almost eight o'clock. So any of you are joining us for breakfast?" asked A.

"Sorry boss, but Darui and I already have some plans. May be some other time," said C.

"Well, I would like to join you if it's alright with you Raikage-sama, Naruto-sama," said Yugito.

"Yugito, How many times do we have to tell you that you are like a family member to us," said A.

"Let's go then, my clone has already prepared the breakfast," said Naruto.

She left a clone to prepare the breakfast before coming here, which has dispelled after it has finished preparing to give back the information to Naruto.

All of them nodded and went towards their respective ways.

* * *

**Yotsuki Mansion (After Breakfast)**

Back inside the mansion, Naruto was doing the dishes and Yugito helped her with that. They have just finished the breakfast a few minutes ago. A is getting ready to leave for the Raikage's tower while B has already left for his team meeting.

"So What are your plans for today Naruto-sama?" asked Yugito.

"Nothing special. First, I am going to some grocery shopping as well as some ninja tools and sealing supplies, then I am going to explore the library and if I have some time left after that then I will do some training, I guess. What abut you Yugito-sama?" replied Naruto.

"You are not going to stop calling me that, are you?" asked Yugito.

"Only if you are willing to do the same," said Naruto while giving the small smirk.

Yugito released a sigh and said "I think we are even then Naruto-sama and as to answer to your question, I think I am going to take a mission since I have nothing better to do."

Naruto nodded and put the last dish away and turned around after wiping her hands clean, only to find A standing right in front of her.

"Do you need something A-kun?" asked Naruto.

"I forgot to tell you that I have added your name in my bank account so you can access the money if you need, ok?" said A.

"Thanks A-kun" Naruto said.

"I am getting late. See you at lunchtime Naru-hime," said A as he picked her up to give a quick kiss on her lips before putting her down and leaving through the gate.

"I am also leaving Naruto-sama, See you tomorrow," said Yugito as she followed A.

Naruto closed the main door and went inside her room, only to emerge back after a few minutes and left the compound for shopping.

She came back around an hour later and put the groceries in their respective places before leaving the compound once again for training field.

* * *

After reaching the same training field which they used in the morning, she summoned fifty clones and said "Ok, you all remember the Fuinjutsu books we studied back in leaf, so start practicing the Fuinjutsu and try to master resistance and gravity seals first. I want to start training my body using those seals as soon as possible."

"Sure boss," all of the clones said in unison.

Naruto nodded and started walking towards the library.

* * *

**Library**

Naruto entered inside the library and went towards the receptionist desk and greeted Suki.

"Hello Suki-san, How are you?" asked Naruto.

Suki looked up from her work and smiled after seeing Naruto and said "Welcome back Naruto-sama. I am fine. What about you?"

"Same here Suki-san," replied Naruto.

"You are here to get those books from yesterday right?" asked Suki.

"You are right about that, Suki-san. I'll go and get the books," said Naruto, but just before she could start walking, Suki stopped her.

"There is no need of that Naruto-sama. I already have them right here," Suki said as she took out the books from under her table.

"I never got the chance to put them back yesterday and knowing that you will be coming, I kept them here. Just give me two minutes and I will issue them right away," said Suki as she started the process.

"Thank you Suki-san. That was very thoughtful of you," said Naruto.

"Don't mention it Naruto-sama. I am glad that I am able to help you in some way," said Suki as she handed over the books to Naruto.

Naruto took the books and left for the training field but not before thanking Suki once again.

* * *

**Traing Ground**

Naruto came back to the training ground and immediately created another fifty clones after putting the books on the ground and said "Ten of you start reading the books and the other forty, divide in the groups of ten. The first group will practice first exercise of wind manipulation, the second group will practice first exercise of fire manipulation, the third group will practice first exercise of water manipulation and the last group will practice first exercise of earth manipulation. Got it?" ordered Naruto.

"Yes boss," said all the newly created clones in one voice and started performing their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile, Naruto took out some weights and strapped them to her ankles, wrists and waist and started doing the physical workout.

'I can't wait for the resistance and gravity seals,' thought Naruto with glee and continued doing her physical exercises.

* * *

**Night Time - Yotsuki Mansion (11:00 PM)**

A entered inside the mansion late at night. He was catching up to his accursed paperwork, which has been piled up due to his absence.

When he entered inside the kitchen, he found Naruto asleep with her face buried in a book, resting on top of the table. From A's perceptive, It seems like she fell asleep while reading, so he went towards her and shook her while saying "Naruto-chan!"

"5 more minutes," mumbled Naruto in sleep.

A smiled and said "Wake up Naruto-chan."

Naruto let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes while rubbing them to get rid of the sleep after letting out a yarn.

'Cute,' thought A.

"Oh A-kun, sorry I didn't notice you. Please have a seat while I reheat the food for us," said Naruto as she rose up from her seat and started walking towards the oven.

Naruto's statement caught up to A after a few moments and said "Wait! You didn't eat your dinner?"

Naruto shook her head and said "No, I was waiting for you."

"But why? Didn't B tell you that I will be late?" asked A.

"He told me, but I wanted to wait for you... and no, I am not going to change my mind," finished Naruto.

A let out a sigh of resignation. He knew she can be stubborn at times and won't listen to anyone if she has set her mind, after all Tsunade has told him so before they departed.

A few minutes later, both of them sitting together while eating the dinner peacefully.

"So how was your day?" asked Naruto.

"Boring as usual. Going through the piled paperwork. What about you? You looked slightly out of breath during lunch and you are looking completely exhausted right now?" asked A.

"Trained for the whole day since I had nothing better to do," replied Naruto.

"What did you trained into?" asked A.

"Started with Fuinjutsu and physical conditioning using weights since I still need at least another couple of days to finish resistance seal and gravity seal. I also have stared in the first exercise of all of my nature affinities, hopefully I will be able to master them in a week. Chakra control training has been halted since I still need to find a waterfall for the next step, which is Waterfall climbing," said Naruto as she finished her dinner and picked up her and A's plates and put them in the sink before creating a shadow clone to wash them. After that she came back with two glasses of juice and set back in front of A.

"At least you can train with your heart's content. All I do is some pointless meetings and sign the paperwork for the whole day and tomorrow is going to worse since I had to send Mabui on a mission, which requires her specialization, and all my other options for the secretary can't even manage to organize the paperwork properly." finished A with a grumble as he started rolling her shoulders to release the muscle knots.

Naruto let out a giggle as she placed her glass back on the table and rose up from her seat to move behind A and started giving him a shoulder massage after applying chakra in her hands.

A let out a groan of approval after a few minutes and said "Your hands seems to have some kind of magic in them Naruto-chan. Where did you learn to give a massage like that?"

"This is one of the few things Tsunade-baa-chan taught me," replied Naruto.

"Oh, and what else did she teach you in?" asked A after letting out another groan.

"All in due time A-kun," replied Naruto in a playful voice.

"Fine. By the way, I got a notification from the bank that somebody has deposited little over seventeen and half million Ryo in my account and I got a feeling that you are behind it so are you going to tell me about it?" asked A.

He was working in his office, signing the paperwork, when suddenly her assistant came into his office with a piece of paper and told him that his personal account, which used to have around twenty eight million Ryo; suddenly have around forty six million Ryo. At first she was shocked, but after calming down, he thought about the person, who has deposited the amount and the only name he was able to come up was Naruto's, so he decided to ask her later.

"It was _my_ money," said Naruto while putting the emphasis on 'my', before continuing "You remember the trip I told you about, in which I had my first kill?" asked Naruto and after seeing A's node, she continued, "Well Tsunade-baa-chan wanted to participate in a poker tournament organized by a local casino in Tanzaku Gai, so we stopped there for a day. While she was trying her luck at a slot machine, I found a coin on the floor and won a jackpot after I decided to try my luck. Baa-chan wanted to test my luck so we tried other games and one thing let to another and I ended up participating in the poker tournament instead of baa-chan. I gave her half the amount I won in poker tournament, which was ten million and I ended up with a total around eighteen million Ryo." finished Naruto.

"So you also have the luck of a devil," said A as he let out a chuckle before turning his head and looked in Naruto's eyes and said "When will you stop surprising me, Naru-hime?" with a bit of mirth in his voice.

Naruto gave a heart warming smile in return that melted his heart in a second.

"Are you feeling better now A-kun." asked Naruto.

"Yes, Thank you Naruo-chan," replied A.

Naruto moved from her spot behind A and set back in front of him once again and said "I was thinking about your secretary problem and I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Really, What is it?" asked A in curiosity.

"I can help you in organizing the paperwork," said Naruto.

A gave a small smile before saying "Thank you Naruto-chan, but you don't know how tiring that job really is and someone with no experience will have a hard time in organizing the paperwork."

"But I do have some experience in that A-kun. I used to organize the Baa-chan's paperwork whenever Shizune-nee-chan wasn't available. I assure you A-kun that I can easily handle the job," said Naruto with a yarn, clearly showing that she was quite tired and wanted to retire for the night.

"Are you sure that you will be able to handle it Naruto-chan? Mabui won't be back for another couple of days at least?" asked A for which he got a positive nod in response.

"And what about your training?" asked A.

"I will manage. You don't have to worry about it," replied Naruto.

A nodded and smiled in gratitude before he rose up from his chair and picked up Naruto in a bridal carry. Naruto let out an 'EEP' in surprise, which got silenced by A's lips.

"You know, if you keep this up, then I won't be able to help myself and I just might take you right here, right now." said A.

Naruto let out a giggle as she tried to fight back her blush and said "You do know that I won't stop you from doing that, don't you A-kun?" with a smile on her face.

"As much as I would like to make true to my statement, but we can't. At least not now, since we are both very tired at the moment and we do have the training session tomorrow, right?" asked A.

"As you say A-kun," replied Naruto as she let out another yarn while leaning towards A to make herself comfortable as she tried to fight back her sleep for at least another few moments.

"You seem to have tired yourself out Naruto-chan. Come on, I will put you in bed," said A before he started walking towards their room.

A tucked Naruto in their bed before he went towards the bathroom and emerged from it after a couple of minutes in his nightwear, only to find Naruto fast asleep. He smiled a bit after seeing that Naruto was giving a peaceful smile while asleep. He lay down beside her before kissing her forehead and said "Good night Naru-hime."

Naruto moved in her sleep and put her head on his shoulder before moving her head on his shoulder to find a comfortable spot before staying still after finding the said spot and mumbled a soft 'Good night A-kun', which brought a smile to A's face. A wrapped his hand around her and pulled her closer to him before placing a kiss on top of her head and closed his eyes for another night of a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully, I will be able to come back to my old publishing speed.**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: A Helping Hand

"Naruto"- Person Talking

'Naruto' - Person thinking

**"Naruto"**\- Demon/Summon Talking

**'Naruto'** \- Demon/Summon thinking

_Italic - Letter/ Journal_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary: Namikaze's are the cousin's of Uchiha similar to how Uzumaki's are the cousin's of Senju. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Only child of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki among the triplets who is unable to use chakra. Only to be used as a scapegoat to the Kyuubi's attack then married to Fourth Raikage in a political marriage to prevent war from breaking out. Will she be able to unlock her chakra, will she find the love and acceptance that she always wanted...? Sharingan/Wood Style/Rinnegan Naruto. God like Naruto. Alive Minato &amp; Kushina. Neglect Naruto. Fem NarutoXA**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, I know that it's been almost three months since I have last updated this story and I apologize for that. I will try to update it more often and I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

**First of all, I got a few request to change the A's and B's names. So from now on I will be addressing them as Ay and Bee.**

**I also got some of the flamers from guest. One of them complained about the lemon scene and about Naruto's submissive nature. Let me tell you something first. Their marriage was arranged and both of them doing it for the first time so I took that into the consideration before writing it. and regarding Naruto's submissive nature. Have to read about how many things she hide it from anyone and kind of treatment she went through in the leaf village?. So obviously her nature will be submissive at first. She will come out of her shell slowly as written in this chapter.**

**One more guest has written about Naruto's abuse in leaf village. You forgot about one thing my friend, Minato himself allowed her treatment. Normally they would be too fearful to do that , but after letting the first villager (drunk) go without any punishment, others will get the obviously get the courage to do that if they hate this person too much.**

**kingthe13: Your ideas has some merit but i don't think that it will affect the tailed beast and regarding imagining A's saying all that, think about me, how I am imaging it to write it, when this is my first story and most probably will be the only one.**

**Queen of the Snow-Wolf: Whether Itachi will be joining the Kumo or not, I want to keep it as a suspense, but I can tell you one thing. He won't be dying in my story.**

**Light Lord Cybergate: I think that this chapter will give you the answer to your question and thanks for the head's up. I tried to be as careful as possible, but I apologize in advance if I had made any mistakes. Unusual pairing. isn't it?**

**seouldjinn: why were you feeling weird?**

**DualStarduster: Thanks for the support, but some of the reviews are criticizing me for the same. At some of you are appreciating my work.**

**Piro-san: Hi piro. It took me more time to update my story in comparison to yours. I was planning on doing the same. As you will notice in this chapter, They have started teaching her everything from the basics. In last chapter, She was only telling and showing them some of her skills, but that doesn't mean that she has mastered everything. **

**legojoe: I am working on my grammar and sentence formation. Regarding Minato, We all have our own opinions. As I have explained in old chapter's AN. I dislike some of his decisions, especially concerning Naruto and using the reaper death seal. If Kushina can contain it fully then why can't Naruto?**

**DannyPhantom619: I think most of your questions can be answered by this story's summary itself. Summoning contracts? I am not sure about that.**

**idea getthe: . As you will notice in this chapter, They have started teaching her everything from the basics. In last chapter, She was only telling and showing them some of her skills, but that doesn't mean that she has mastered everything.**

**roboguy45: He is going to try that for sure, but I have something in mind. Stay tuned to find out.**

**icefox: There will be time skip after this chapter. As you might have noticed, since chapter 8, only 2 weeks has been passed. So I have to pick up the pace.**

**Angel 01 Phoenix / Thetigerlovecats: Wow, didn't knew that somebody has liked my story that much. Sorry for the delay.**

**Mr lava123: Sorry to say this, but I really don't want any discussion on this topic. I got enough flamers and explained myself many times earlier, But thanks for the support.**

**Sunrisehime: Oh hell no, No way at all. No child till at least she is twenty. I don't want to deal with flamers once again.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - A Helping Hand

**Next Day Morning (Yotsuki Mansion - After Breakfast)**

All three members of the Yotsuki family are eating the breakfast. They had already finished their daily morning training routine. They have started the day quite earlier than usual, so they got the enough time to train her in various fields.

The training was brutal in Naruto's opinion. At first, Ay had forced Nauto to the ground with exhaustion by asking her to do various types of physical exercises; started with running multiple laps around the training ground, followed by multiple sets of pushups, sit ups, pull ups, squats, etc., and that is after tying twenty five pounds of weights on each of her limbs, to build her speed and stamina. After that, all of the Naruto's trainers had trained her in chakra control. Since she has already mastered the surface walking and water walking exercises, they have asked her to practice them once again while sticking many leaves on multiple parts of her body.

They have also explained to her the difference between learning a technique and mastering the said technique. They have told her that a master of a technique can perform it with much less hand signs to none. They have also explained to her the importance of basic three techniques and asked her to master them to a point where she won't be needing a hand sign to execute them perfectly.

While they didn't know about the extra training regimen that Naruto has set for herself. Naruto has also decided not to inform them about it, so that she can surprise them later.

After Naruto finished her breakfast, she picked up her plate and created a shadow clone to finish her household works.

"You know, I think you are really abusing your ability to create these clones of yours," said Ay in a teasing voice.

Naruto let out a chuckle and thought about what Ay will say, when he find out about her training with shadow clones.

"I have to go to the library to return the books that I bought yesterday. If you need anything else while I am out, then you can ask my clone. I will be back in a couple of minutes, then we can go to your office. You enjoy your breakfast till then," replied Naruto.

"I surely will, and one more thing, I know that you are going to use body flicker, but try to be as discreet as possible since we don't want many people to find out about your chakra right now," said Ay.

Naruto nodded and said "I will use a nearby alley to body flicker, then I can walk the rest of the distance. Will that be ok?"

Ay nodded in response as Naruto used the series of body flickers to reach the same training ground, which they have used this morning and created one hundred clone once again and said "Ok listen all of you. Use the same training regimen as yesterday's and if any of you manage to finish your book, then go to the library and get a new one. You can use the body flicker if you want, but if you are doing that then use the nearby alley. Got it?"

"Hai boss," replied all of the clones in unison.

Naruto knew that she was lying to Ay in a sense, but it was not a total lie since her clone will be doing the exact same thing which she told Ay.

With that Naruto body flickered back to Yotsuki mansion both Ay, and Naruto went towards Ay's office as Bee has already left to meet with his team.

* * *

**Raikage Tower **

After arriving the Raikage's office, Ay picked up a paper from one of the many stacks placed on his table, arranged earlier by Mabui before she departed for her mission. While Naruto went to check the rest of the paperwork and started arranging them according to their priority order.

After she finished arranging the already filed paperwork, she said "There are some documents that your other temporary secretary marked as important. I think you should go through them first." as she placed all the paperwork in their respective piles before continuing, "I'll go and start arranging the newly arrived paperwork on the secretary's desk," said Naruto.

Ay nodded and started going through the paperwork before saying "Please check the list of the appointments Naruto-chan and let me know the schedule."

Naruto nodded before walking out of the room and set on the secretary's desk. She picked up the scroll and went through the Ay's schedule before notifying him and started arranging the paperwork.

Naruto was so engrossed in arranging the paperwork that she didn't even notice a presence approaching her, until a voice called her out.

"Is that you, Naruto-sama?" asked a man, after making his presence known.

A sudden voice startled Naruto as she almost jumped up from her seat and almost thrown all the papers into the air, but she controlled herself in the nick of time and turned towards the source of the voice after regaining her composure and said "Hmm, yes... And who you might be shinobi-san?"

"Oh, Sorry for startling you Naruto-sama. Oh, and where are my manners. My name is Dodai. It is a pleasure meeting you personally," said now identified Dodai.

Naruto eyes widened. She has heard about him from Ay. Apparently Dodai was the one who taught Bee, one of Ay's and his signature move **_Lariat_**,**_ Lightning Release: Lariat_**, and **_Lightning Relase: Double Lariat_**, etc.

Naruto rose up from her seat immediately and bowed before saying "I am sorry for not recognizing you Dodai-sama and it is my pleasure that I finally got to meet you, but please don't call me Naruto-sama, since I have not done anything to earn that kind of respect from you."

By saying what she said, Naruto has earned a great deal of respect in Dodai's eyes. He has heard a few things about Naruto. At first he didn't believe in any of it, but didn't voice it since he liked to be the judge of one's character himself, and from what he has seen in this small interaction with Naruto, he has to say that all of the good things he heard about her seems to be true. So he gave her a small smile and said "You don't have to bow to me as well Naruto-sama. As for not addressing you as Naruto-sama, Well, I only got one thing to say; Darui has explained to me a few very interested things about you and I have to say that you have earned that right."

Naruto released a sigh and said "You are not going to drop it as well. Right Dodai-sama?"

All she got was a small smile as a response. She released another sigh and set back on her chair.

"So, you are acting as Raikage-sama's secretary today?" asked Dodai.

Naruto nodded and said "Mabui-san went for a mission yesterday and Raikage-sama was having some trouble with the paperwork, so I volunteered for the job and he agreed."

"Good to know. By the way, Is he free right now?" asked Dodai.

"He is only doing the paperwork at the moment, so you can go inside," replied Naruto.

Dodai nodded and knocked the door of the office and went inside after getting the permission while Naruto went back to arranging the paperwork once again.

A couple of minutes later, another person walked in, but this time Nauto was attentive to her surroundings and looked towards the new presence.

There was a boy around Bee's Genin teammate's age. He was wearing normal cloud shinobi attire. He had shoulder length straight blond hairs and brown eyes.

After reaching the secretary desk, he leaned forward and said in a flirting voice "Hey there sweetie, I have never seen you here before. I have to say that you certainly give a new meaning to the word hot. My name is Atsui, Would you like to go out with me for lunch today?"

Naruto was looking at Atsui with a dumbfounded expression on her face. She doesn't know how to reply to the proposal since nobody has ever asked her out back in the leaf village. Fortunately for her, help has arrived at the right moment.

"Stop flirting with Raikage-sama's wife, Atsui," said a new voice.

Both of them turned towards the voice with the different expressions on their faces. While Naruto has relieved and thankful expression; Atsui on the other hand has the horrified expression on his face.

Standing a few feet away from them were Bee, Karui, Omoi and Samui, and judging by the angry and disappointed look on Samui's face, who was standing a couple of feet ahead from her teammates; It was clear the she was the source of the voice.

"W..w..wife?" asked Atsui with a hint of nervousness and fear.

All colors drained from Atsui's face after Samui nodded in confirmation.

Samui turned towards Naruto and bowed before saying, "I apologize for my brother's behavior Naruto-sama. He can lose his cool sometimes. He was out of the village for a C-rank mission, so he didn't hear the announcement."

Naruto nodded and said "No problem Samui-san, but I didn't know that you have a brother?"

"He is my twin brother to be exact," replied Samui before turning towards Atsui and said "What are you doing here Atsui and where are your teammates?"

"One of my teammates got injured so our sensei took him to the hospital and asked me to file the mission report," replied Atsui with nervousness evident in his voice.

"Then do that and leave fool ya fool before bro decided to put you in place of the practice dummy for his iron claw," rapped Bee.

Atsui nodded fearfully and handed the mission report to Naruto before apologizing for his behavior and left the office like Shinigami-sama was pursuing him.

"I still can't believe that they already got a C-rank mission while we still are doing these so called D-rank mission," said Karui in an irritated voice.

Naruto perked up at this and asked in a teasing voice, "So how was your missions?"

All of them looked towards Naruto angrily, who has put an innocent expression on her face.

"How can you be so cruel. Do you know how much flesh those hawks bite off when we were sent to capture them alive?" said Karui.

"Rapper got banned from doing rapping while these brats were cleaning the old library," rapped B in a dejected voice.

"And don't forget the public toilet that we had to clean," said Omoi.

"While we had unbearable amount of weights strapped to out limbs. That was certainly not cool," said Samui as she shook her head.

Naruto let out a giggle and said "I hope that your today's mission will be as exciting as the previous ones."

Naruto let out another giggle after seeing the evil looks they were giving her and said "Please go inside. Raikage-sama is waiting for you." while giving them a mischievous grin, which sent a shiver down to their spine.

A few minutes later they came out of the room and Naruto asked them "So, which mission you guys got?"

All of them started crying rivers of tears and said in unison "Cleaning the whole sewage system of the cloud village.", forcing Naruto to let out another fit of giggles.

* * *

**Raikage tower - Lunch Time**

Many people came and went. Many stopped to greet her or get to know her. Some went directly inside the Raikage's office after a nodding towards her in approval. After a few hours of hard work, Naruto looked towards the wall clock, only to realize that it was lunch time already. She decided to call Ay, so that both of them can go back to their home for lunch. Since he was quite engrossed in the paperwork, she doubted that he will notice that it is already lunch time. She had already instructed one clone to prepare the lunch for them before leaving the compound in the morning.

She knocked the door and entered inside after getting his permission. She came face to face with a funny situation, for her that is. Ay was furiously signing one paper after another.

After a few moments of silence, Ay looked up from his paperwork only to realize that it was not a random shinobi, but his wife, who is waiting patiently to get his attention.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" asked Ay.

"It is already lunch time Raikage-sama. Let's go back home. My clone has already prepared the lunch for us," said Naruto.

"You go Naruto-chan. I am very busy. I still have too much paperwork to catch up with," replied Ay.

Naruto sighed and nodded before walking out of the office. She had expected that Ay will say something like that. After closing the door behind her, she created a clone and dispelled it immediately, letting the other clones know about what she wanted them to do.

After a few minutes, a clone body flickered right in front of the secretary desk and handed over a couple of Bento boxes to her, before disappearing in the cloud of smoke.

Naruto rose up from her seat and went inside the Raikage's office once again, but without knocking the door this time.

Ay looked up once again after hearing the door open and he was surprised after spotting Naruto inside his office with a couple of Bento boxes in her hand.

Naruto walked up to the couch and placed the Bentos on the table and said "I brought us the lunch Ay-kun. Come here and eat the lunch with me. You can continue your work after lunch."

Ay shook his head and said "I told you Naruto-chan, I am very busy. I don't have the time for that."

Naruto frowned and said "Everybody needs food to work efficiently and you are no exception and this time I am not going to take no for an answer."

"But..." Ay started, but Naruto cut him off in the mid sentence.

"No buts. I think I already told you that I am not going to take no for an answer," said Naruto.

Ay let out a sigh and said "Fine, but tell me one thing, what caused the sudden change in the attitude. When I told you earlier that I am not going to have lunch, you didn't say anything and simply left the office. But right now, You are trying to boss me around."

Naruto knew that Ay was trying to crack a joke, if the slight mirth in his voice was any indication, but decided to humor him and said "That time I was your secretary, who was supposed to follow your every order; but this time, I am your wife, who won't allow you to continue your work with empty stomach."

Ay let out a chuckle and asked "Is that is why you are calling me Ay-kun now instead of Raikage-sama, like how you were calling me in the morning."

Naruto nodded and said "In the morning, you were on duty and I was working here as your secretary, so I was calling you Raikage-sama, but right now I am your wife, so I am calling you as Ay-kun. It is as simple as that. Now stop being stubborn and come here and eat lunch with me. You finish your lunch and I might give you some suggestions to reduce your work load. I might even teach you a jutsu that will help you to finish your paperwork much faster."

In a blink of the eye, Naruto found herself lifted off the ground, in the arms of the Ay, who was hugging her tightly while saying "Please Naru-hime. Please teach me the way to defeat this paperwork. I will do anything you ask for. I will give you anything you want. Please tell me." almost begged Ay.

All the ANBU hidden inside the office sweat dropped after seeing their Raikage's antics, but they couldn't blame him. They have seen him struggling to finish the paperwork for many years and they know that it has almost driven him to madness. So they can justify his actions.

Naruto blinked in shock before she shook her head and said "Fine, but first put me down and finish your lunch, only then I will tell you."

Ay nodded and put her down immediately before he himself set on the coach. Naruto handed him over a Bento before taking the last one for herself and they both started digging in.

Naruto knew that Ay was anxious, so she started talking between the bites.

"Ok, first of all, Let's talk about D-rank missions. I have noticed that we are rejecting some of the D-rank missions. Missions, no matter what rank is the key to the village economy. Then why are we rejecting so many D-rank missions?" asked Naruto.

"No higher rank or experience ninja accepts those missions and we don't have that many newly graduated Genins, who can complete all of those missions." replied Ay.

"Then we can assign easier and less time consuming D-rank missions to final year academy students, while offering less than usual pay. It will not only provide them some extra pocket money, but it will also give them a bit of training in teamwork. It will also help the village to determine that who can work better with whom and it will help you when you in choosing the teams at the time of team placement. While all the saved money we got from these D-rank missions will be added to the village's treasury." said Naruto.

Ay thought for a moment before asking, "But who will observe them?"

"Chunins and Jonins, who are on medical leave or some experience ninjas who wants some easy cash. I am quite sure that we will find many volunteers, since not many wants to avoid a chance to earn extra money while doing nothing but observing and guiding some of the students when they are doing those missions," replied Naruto.

"I thought you were going to tell me the ways to reduce my paperwork, not increase them," said an annoyed Ay.

"I will come to that shortly. But for now, what do you think about my idea?" asked Naruto.

"It will require a slight change in the curriculum and I will need council's approval for this, but I doubt that Council will approve this idea," Ay finished with a sigh.

"Oh, they will approve. As you might have noticed that most of the easier D-rank missions are requested by council members. All you have to do is reject some of their D-rank missions and when they ask you the reason for the rejection, You can say that we have an influx of many important D and C-rank missions and all the Genins got occupied with that, before putting this proposal on their desk," replied Naruto, with the glint of mischief visible in her eyes.

"I am starting to like this conversation Naruto-chan. What else have you got? Tell me, I am all ears," replied Ay, while letting out a grin.

"Ok, the next point of discussion is D-rank mission reports. Tell me, why do you need to go through all of the D-rank mission reports. I mean, they are nothing but chores?" asked Naruto.

"We ask the Genin to write the reports to give them the practice for when they start taking higher rank missions," replied Ay.

"But why do you need to go through all of them? Couldn't their Jonin sensei check their mission reports. They are experienced ninjas after all and it is their responsibility to teach them these sorts of things. You can also have your Jonin commander to go through all the reports of the C-rank missions, while you go through the B-rank or higher," replied Naruto.

"Hmm, I think you are right when you put it in this way. I will look into it. If this worked out, then it will reduce my work drastically," replied Ay, while grinning slightly before continuing, "Now all I need to do is convince the council, but again, I don't think that they will agree on this no matter what, unless you have something already planned."

Naruto let out a shy smile in response and scratched the back of her head in nervousness.

"So, You do have a plan. Care to enlighten me?" asked Ay.

"I do have a plan, but I am not sure that whether you will agree to it or not. But let me finish first before asking any question, ok?" asked Naruto and continued after seeing Ay's node, "A Kage has to be the strongest ninja of his/her village and he/she has to remain the strongest. So if you are doing nothing but going through paperwork all day, then you won't get enough time to train properly and somebody else will surpass you. So all you have to tell them is if this continued, then you have to hand over the hat to the strongest person, who just happen to be Bee-sama. Everybody knows that he won't agree to take the hat normally, but if somebody put it in his mind that nobody will be able to stop him from rapping and won't be able to stop his rap consorts that I heard so much about, then we all know what he will choose. I know what you are thinking, but this is just to put the fear of Bee being the Raikage in the councilors mind and we all know what will they choose, right?" finished Naruto while letting out an innocent smile.

The whole time, All the ANBU hidden in the office looking towards Naruto in awe. Their mind couldn't even comprehend that they're shy and selfless Naruo-hidenka has come up with such a devious plan. Only one thought was running through their mind, 'I have to make sure that I never mess with Naruto- hidenka and I should also inform the others to do the same.'

Ay's shoulders started shaking at this point. Naruto looked towards him in concern, but before she could have said anything, Ay burst out laughing and said "Ha ha ha ha, Oh we all really know what they will choose. Tell me Naruto-chan, how did you come up with this plan?"

"Well, I didn't call the most unpredictable person back in the leaf village for nothing," replied Naruto while giving him one of her sweet smile.

"Now I can understand why they called you that," Ay said between his laughter.

Ay has calmed down after a few minutes and asked "You also said something about teaching me a way to defeat the paper?"

Naruto nodded and said "We should go to the training ground then. It shouldn't take that much time to learn the technique that I am about to teach you. So you will have time to catch up with your paperwork later. Shall we go then?"

Ay nodded and both of them body flickered towards training ground, but with all their talking and Ay's haste, Naruto has forgot to dispel her clones. So it goes without saying that her secret is about to be found out by Ay.

* * *

**Training Ground**

After both of them arrived at the training ground using body flicker, Ay looked around and shocked to find out that around hundred Naruto's clones were doing various things. He looked towards Naruto and asked "What is this Naruto-chan?"

Naruto let out a nervous smile and cursed herself mentally for forgetting about her clone before saying, "This is the technique I was going to teach you Ay-kun. As you might have already guessed, they are shadow clones. What you might not know is that there is one thing special about shadow clone. You see, while **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** is a forbidden technique of the leaf village, because of the chakra consumption and too fragile and can be dispelled after one hit, the main advantage is that the user gets the memory feedback of whatever the clone has learned over its lifespan before dispelling. That is why they are perfect for the scouting, paperwork and if you have enough chakra, then training. That is what they are doing right now," finished Naruto as she pointed towards her shadow clones.

Suddenly she found herself being hugged tightly by Ay, who was continually saying thank you over and over again. Naruto let out a sweat drop after seeing her husband's antics.

"So you will learn everything whatever they have learned after you dispel them, Right?" asked Ay in astonishment, after releasing Naruto from his hug.

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, I will, but I can't use them for physical exercise. We have to work on that on our own."

"Since how long you are using them for training purpose?" asked Ay in concern.

"Since the day I unlocked my chakra," replied Naruto sheepishly.

"That is why you were able to learn all of those techniques so quickly?" asked Ay.

Naruto rubbed the back of her head after being caught red handed and nodded in response.

Ay signed and said "I know that you know your own limits Naruto-chan, but please be careful. Using ten or so clones for training is fine but what you are using over here is one hundred. If my theory is correct, then a technique like this can put a lot of pressure on your mind and can do some mental damage if not used carefully."

Naruto nodded and said "For the normal people, yes, but not for the jinchuurikis like me. I know that there is a slight risk for even for a jinchuuriki, that is why I am only using one hundred, not more than that and Don't worry, I will be careful. I promise.", with determination in her eyes before she started explaining him the **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**.

* * *

**Raikage Office (Half An Hour Later)**

Ay was laughing like a mad man while constantly shouting on top of his lungs 'Take that Tou-san, I have finally found a way to defeat this cursed paperwork', as his ten shadow clones were going through the paperwork at an insane rate. All the ANBU hidden inside the office were thinking the same thing 'Has Raikage-sama finally lost all of his sanity?', but none of them were brave enough to voice it.

After learning the **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**, Ay has hugged Naruto with all of his might, making some of her bones crack, due to enough pressure. Fortunately, Ay had released her after she let out a cry due to the pain and apologized profusely. Thankfully, she has Kurama sealed inside of her, who has healed all the damage done to her body in a span of a few minutes.

Naruto, who was standing in front of his desk, looking at the scene with amusement in her eyes. Suddenly a look of concentration came to her face before she created a clone and immediately dispelled it, which Ay noticed and asked "What is it Naruto-chan?"

"Some of my shadow clones just got dispelled. Apparently they have finished the weight seal and gravity seal. I asked them to test it on a couple of the shadow clones, while asking others to continue working on restriction seal. They should be able to finish it by the end of the day," replied Naruto.

"And what do these seals do?" asked Ay curiously.

"As the name implies, weight seal increases the weight of any object. The more chakra you put in them, the more heavier they become. They can be applied to the training weights to make them more heavier by adding the chakra, instead of adding more weights. Gravity seal increases the gravity around you, thus making you feel heavier than normal. Restriction seals restrict your movements, forcing you to put more efforts even for a simple task such as moving. They are great for training purpose, making you faster, stronger and they also help in increasing the muscle density," replied Naruto.

"Hmm! Can you put them on me?" asked Ay with glee. He couldn't help himself, since all his life he felt inferior to his father because his flesh was hard has steel. He always wanted to surpass his father and now he has found a way to accomplish that.

"Only after their testing is finished, since we don't want any accident now. Do we?" replied Naruto.

Naruto continued after seeing Ay's nod, "I'll leave you now so that you can finish your paperwork. But don't overexert yourself.", with that she left the office and went back to the secretary's desk.

* * *

**Night Time (Leaf Village)**

Inside a bar, we can find both of the loyal Sannin of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, talking with each other over a few bottles of sake.

"How are Mito and Menma?" asked Tsunade.

"They were a bit shaken up, but they are doing fine now. Some villagers have tried to target them again, but their ANBU guards stopped them before they could have inflicted any harm," replied Jiraiya.

"I couldn't understand, why Minato didn't do the same for Naruto-chan when she was here? He has no problem in doing that for Mito and Menma?" asked Tsunade.

"I think he was so stuck in his belief on Mito or Menma being the child of prophecy that he completely forgot about Naruto-chan and I think he still believe in that. That is why he is trying so hard to protect them, unlike Naruto-chan. You know, sometimes I believe that it was my fault for what happen to her. If I haven't told him about the prophecy, then they would have protected her also," replied Jiraiya.

"Don't be silly Jiraiya. It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was right at that moment. If it was any once fault, then it was Minato's and Kushina's and to some extent mine, not yours. So stop blaming yourself and man up," replied Tsunade.

Jiraiya let out a small smile and said "That is what I like about you Tsunade-hime. You know exactly what to say to make one feel better."

"I know what are you trying Jiraiya. Flattery will get you nowhere," said Tsunade.

"Hey! The girls from all over the elemental nation throw themselves at me because of my charm and manliness," replied Jiraiya.

"Then it's too bad that it will never work on me," replied Tsunade with a straight face and soon both of them burst out laughing.

"It's been a while since I laughed like that," said Tsunade after cleaning a tear, which has been falling out after laughing so hard with her left hand before continuing, "So what are your plans?"

"Minato and Kushina have invited me for dinner, but I don't think that I will go over there. I simply can't stand for them after what they have done to Naruto-chan. To be frank, they disgust me," told Jiraiya.

"So you too, huh. Can't say that I am surprised," said Tsunade.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsunade asked "Do you think that Naruto-chan will be alright? I am afraid about how Ay will react after learning about Naruto-chan's ability to use chakra."

"She will be fine Tsunade-hime. I am quite sure of it. Ay, must have accepted her otherwise he would have sent a messenger bird immediately after learning about it. Besides, it's no big deal since he already knew that Naruto-chan might be able to unlock her chakra in the future," replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded and said "When are you leaving?"

"Why? Are you going to miss me hime?" asked Jiraiya.

"You wish, pervert," replied Tsunade.

"So cold, I am hurt, hime," told Jiraiya.

"Stop fooling around Jiraiya and tell me when are you leaving and when will you come back?" asked an irritated Tsunade.

"Fine you spoilsport. I am going to leave tomorrow morning and I don't know when I will come back. My spy network has picked up some information about our wayward old teammate. Apparently he has joined an organization consisted of S-Rank missing ninjas, but betrayed them a couple of years ago. This organization worries me Tsunade. I am not sure about their numbers or about their motive, but a group of ninjas of that caliber can't be a good news for anyone and just think about their leader. He has to be insanely strong to control the ninjas of S-rank caliber," replied Jiraiya.

"You can't be serious, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade, with shock evident in her voice.

Jiraiya nodded grimly and said "I am afraid, I am hime."

She looked a bit shocked and tried to comprehend the situation. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to ask him about his plans to visit the cloud village.

"Will you come with us when the time will come for us to go to the cloud village after six months?" asked Tsunade.

"Hey, no matter how busy I am, I am not going to miss this opportunity to meet my favorite goddaughter," replied Jiraiya.

"Like you won't visit her while travelling," said Tsunade sarcastically.

"Only if I am near the cloud village. I still need to find more information about Orochimaru and this new organization," replied Jiraiya before both of them ordered their dinner and continued chatting casually.

* * *

**Same Time (Namikaze Mansion)**

Kushina was setting up the table for dinner. Minato has just came back from his office and went towards his room to change into his nightwear.

"Hey honey, Where are the kids?" asked Minato after coming down from his room.

"They are in their room Minato-kun. Dinner will be ready in another few minutes," replied Kushina.

"How are they holding up?" asked Minato.

"They are a bit shaken up, but they will come out of it eventually," replied Kushina.

"I have invited Jiraiya-sensei for dinner, but I guess that he won't be joining us since he isn't here yet," said Minato.

"Why is that? He has never missed any opportunity to taste my cooking before?" asked Kushina in a bit of shock.

"I think he hasn't forgiven us yet. He met with the kids in the evening and told them that he will be leaving tomorrow morning. He hasn't even come into my office since we came back from the Iron country. He has even stopped calling me 'brat' like he used to. Even though it used to irritate me whenever he used to call me 'brat', but I can't help but hope that he will start calling me that once again," said Minato.

Kushina started to tear up and said "Everything is falling apart Minato-kun. Our family is falling apart."

Minato rose up from his seat and hugged Kushina before saying "I know Kushina-chan. I wish I could say that everything will be fine, but the truth is that I am not so sure about that anymore, but that doesn't mean I... no we won't try our best to fix everything."

"But what about Naruto-chan? We have hurt her Minato-kun. How do you even know that she will forgive us in the future if ever?" asked Kushina.

"I am not sure about that. All we can do is hope for the best and pray Kami-sama that Naruto-chan will find in her heart to forgive us," replied Minato.

Kushina sobered up after a few minutes and asked in a soft spoken voice, "How do you think she will be doing over there? Will Ay be treating her properly? Will she be happy over there?"

"As far as I know Ay, he is a man of his words. He promised me before leaving that he will treat her like a princess and I am sure that both of them will at least try their best to make each other happy," replied Minato.

"I hope so too Minato-kun, I hope so too..." said Kushina.

* * *

**Yotsuki Mansion**

All of the members of the Yotsuki family were eating their dinner peacefully. When Bee has come back from his mission, he was stinking very badly. So Naruto immediately told him to take a bath first before joining them for dinner. He has complained at first, but after getting a single glare from Naruto, he complied and went to his room, while Ay was letting out a snicker at Bee's misfortune.

Ay has praised Naruto for manhandling Bee, after he was out of the hearing range, since she was the first one in the whole cloud village, who has been able to force Bee to do something against his wishes, without resorting to any kind of violence.

Bee joined them after a few minutes and they all started eating dinner in a peaceful manner.

After they finished their dinner, Naruto rose up from her seat and collected their plates before taking them towards the kitchen.

"Yo bro, you seems to be in a good mood. What happened?" asked Bee.

Ay let out a huge grin before saying "I was able to finish all of my pending paperwork thanks to a technique that Naruto-chan taught me."

"Oh really? And here I thought that you are happy because sis has let you bang her in your office or because I am going to be an uncle very soon." said Bee in an innocent manner before taking out his notepad and started writing his raps, completely oblivious to the killing intent which the other occupants of the mansion were letting out.

Naruto, who was carrying the plates, tripped and almost dropped the plates which she was carrying, while Ay, who was drinking orange juice, splattered it on all over the table, before both of them let loose their killing intent.

"I think you haven't learned your lesson yet Bee. Tell me, why shouldn't I use you as a practice dummy for my iron claw before forcing you to do only D-rank missions for the rest of your life?" said Ay angrily.

Bee looked up from his notepad and immediately all the colors lost from his face and he said "B..br..brot..brother, I.. I..."

But before he could have said anything else, he heard one more threat, which made him pale and almost thrown him on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Bee, I will watch out of what I am saying from now on if I were you. Because if you say something like that one more time, then I will place a seal on you which will give you a shock if you try to say something, let alone rap, before I forbid you from any piece of meat and start feeding you the vegetables that you seems to hate so much. Got it?" said Naruto.

All Bee could do was nodded hurriedly before he bolted towards his room and immediately locked it from inside.

Ay, and Naruto let out a sigh before Naruto handed over the plates to a newly created clone and went towards the dinner table before taking a seat right in front of Ay.

"That was embarrassing. I hope that Bee will learn to control his tongue, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," said Naruto.

"Hmm, but he made a good point. I obviously won't mind doing that in the office," said Ay perversely.

"W..wh..what?" said Naruto, while blushing a storm, before saying "D..don't say s..something like that. It's embarrassing dattebaki,", and immediately shut her mouth with both of her hands and thought 'Damn that verbal tick!'

Ay let out another chuckle and said "You know, you look quite cute when you are embarrassed or when you blush Naruto-chan."

Naruto lowered her head in embarrassment while letting out a full body blush after Ay called her cute. Suddenly she let out a squeal when Ay picked her up in bridal style and said "And I certainly won't mind doing _that _right now.", while emphasizing on 'that', letting Naruto know what he was talking about.

Even though they did it before, she couldn't help herself and let out another blush, before recomposing herself and wrapped her hand around Ay's neck before saying "You do know that I won't stop you, right?"

Even though their marriage was arranged and there was no love between them at the start, but they couldn't help but appreciate about what she/he has done for him/her, more so in Naruto's case. Slowly, but surely they both were falling for each other and they both knew that.

Ay let out a grin and bolted towards their room before closing it behind him and activated the privacy seal.

* * *

**One Week Later**

It's been one week since Naruto has taught **_Shadow Clone Jutsu_** to Ay. Mabui has returned after three days and to say that she was surprised after seeing ten copies of Raikage going through the paperwork with enthusiasm, would be an understatement.

She thanked Naruto professedly for making her life easier. Since Ay tends to blow things up at the sign of too much paperwork, thus increasing her work. It also helps that he has stopped complaining about the paperwork altogether, which used to give her a massive headache.

Ay has tried Naruto's idea and after manipulating the councilors with her ideas, the whole council has come to a collective decision and passed the proposals, thus increasing the village income and reducing the paperwork for Ay.

Both of them have also gone on a couple of dates and started spending their free time with each other. Since Ay was getting more free time because of his shadow clones covering the paperwork for him, both of them could be found either in training ground or simply walking around the village. Even Mabui couldn't complain about it since Ay always finished his paperwork and left a clone or two for mission assignment or meetings (except the important one of course), before leaving. All an all things were going smoothly for them and for the village.

Though, there was a downside of it. Since Ay was getting so much free time, he has started reading Jiraiya's novels, signed by Jiraiya himself, while his clones were going through the paperwork. He has found these books when Naruto accidentally pulled them out of a storage scroll, when she was searching for some of her stuff.

Mabui has tried to stop him from reading them in office, but he simply waved her off. Mabui has contacted Naruto immediately and when Naruto has tried to stop him, he simply said 'If you can read them then why can't I?'. That has stopped the argument altogether and Naruto has left the office with lowered head while leaving a slack jawed Mabui and grinning Ay behind.

Finally things were looking good for after a long time for a certain child of prophecy, but the things will remain the same in the future or not, that is still buried in the future.

* * *

**A/N: I won't make any promise regarding next update, since I had broken them so many times before, but I will try my best to update it as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for the support and now there will be time skip to pick up the pace. **

**I badly need a beta. Any volunteer? **


	15. Chapter 15: Update Notice

Hi all,

I know that I haven't updated this story in a while but rest assured that I haven't abandoned it.

But I won't be able to update this story for another 2 months but after that there will be regular updates. At least 1 chapter a month.

Sorry to kept your wait a bit long.

I wasn't able to nor will be able to reply any of the review or PM.


End file.
